La Caza
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Bonnie Bennett es una cazadora, miembro de un grupo de personas con habilidades especiales, creado para derrotar a los híbridos, criaturas sangrientas y violentas. Cuando su jefe la manda en busca de híbridos que matar, Bonnie encuentra más problemas de los esperados, y tendrá que hacer un pacto con la persona a la que odia: Malachai Parker.
1. PRÓLOGO: MATANZA

Por fin he terminado el prólogo para esta historia! Empecé con una idea totalmente diferente, y la borré, así que tuve que empezar de nuevo. Espero que la idea guste :)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto anual "The New Long Story" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**#palabras**: 1657

**Palabras** **utilizadas**: primavera, absurdo.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**MATANZA**

Llovía. A pesar de que la primavera estuviera ya por acabar, el tiempo no parecía estar de parte de Bonnie Bennett, que corría desde su casa hasta el Refugio. La joven de diecinueve años se maldijo a sí misma por no haber cogido un paraguas. En un día cualquiera, adoraba la lluvia, la hacía sentirse limpia y relajada. Pero no aquel día. Aquel sábado, por fin, después de varios meses, Richard Lockwood la había vuelto a llamar.

El almacén abandonado en el que se encontraba la base principal de las Cazadoras resultaba todavía más feo durante la lluvia. Varios de los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos, las puertas de metal estaban oxidadas, y las paredes habían tomado con el paso de los años un soso tono grisáceo. Y la lluvia sólo lograba hacerlo parecer todavía más deprimente.

Bonnie entró sin llamar, y se encontró cara a cara con la única persona a la que no quería ver aquella mañana: Malchai Parker. El único miembro masculino en activo de las Cazadoras, que por su actitud indiferente hacia la violencia y su rabia poco habitual nunca participaba en las misiones de Richard. Además de eso, era la única persona a la que Bonnie odiaba, y no sólo por su inhumanidad, sino también por su insistente actitud burlona y seductora.

\- Bonnie Bennett-saludó el chico, dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta que la chica llegó, había estado corriendo sin parar, entrenando con las pesas y practicando tiro-. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada?

\- Este sitio no te pertenece, Kai. Déjame pasar, tengo que hablar con tu jefe-Bonnie remarcó la palabra jefe, sabiendo que al chico le molestaría.

Era otro de los aspectos de la personalidad de Kai que Bonnie detestaba. Se creía rey de aquel lugar, sólo por ser hombre. Pero no era así. Sí, era más fuerte físicamente que ninguna de ellas, pero eso no lo hacía más importante, sólo más engreído.

Bonnie lo esquivó, y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, en el que se encontraba el despacho de Richard. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con Kai.

Richard Lockwood se encontraba de un sorprendente buen humor, teniendo en cuenta la gran matanza que había ocurrido la noche anterior en el pueblo. Pero que hubiera habido una matanza también suponía que él tendría trabajo, y consecuentemente, también ganaría dinero. Porque él era un hombre avaricioso. Él no era como los jóvenes de los que se encargaba. Él era ya lo suficientemente mayor como para haber olvidado la excitación que producía la batalla, la adrenalina del entrenamiento, la satisfacción de la victoria. Él quería una compensación. Al igual que la mayoría de los líderes.

Richard ocupaba una respetable posición en la jerarquía de las Cazadoras, y no sólo por ser un hombre, sino también por el gran número de victorias en su "curriculum"; no sólo como entrenador, sino también como cazador. Al fin y al cabo, a sus cuarenta y cuatro años, Richard llevaba ya veintinueve años como miembro de las Cazadoras.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El hombre murmuró un _adelante_, y Bonnie Bennett, la mejor bruja que tenían disponible, entró en su despacho. Si es que aquello podía considerarse un despacho. Era una sala de apenas cinco metros cuadrados, con una mesa y dos sillas. Había una pila de libros antiguos a un lado de la mesa, y una foto de todas las cazadoras (y Kai, el único cazador) colgando de la pared.

Bonnie se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, y sin decir absolutamente nada, esperó instrucciones. Richard terminó de consultar algo en su tablet antes de mirar a la recién llegada con una sonrisa exultante.

\- Tenemos trabajo, señorita Bennett. Una gran oportunidad para usted.

\- No debería sonar tan emocionado, señor Lockwood. Gente ha muerto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Bonnie-comentó el hombre-. Pero eso significa que, después de un periodo de tiempo absurdo sin trabajo, por fin vas a poder volver a cazar.

Bonnie sonrió. Sí, llevaba meses deseando volver a las andadas. Estaba cansada de estar en casa, aburrida de estudiar historia y hacer ejercicios de matemáticas. Bonnie quería luchar. Quería matar.

Y, por fin, podría acabar con algún híbrido.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson estaba furioso. No podía creer que su hermano, su propio hermano, hubiera sido tan estúpido. Pero lo había sido, y los había condenado a todos. Después de meses ocultos, de disfrutar de las matanzas sin llamar la atención, uno sólo de ellos había acabado con lo que su líder había estado construyendo. Y no podía haber sido cualquiera de los jóvenes. Tuvo que ser Kol Mikaelson, que no sólo era su hermano, sino que también tenía mil años de experiencia en contención.

Y encima, tras haber acordado encontrarse a las cinco en punto en su casa, Kol llegaba más de media hora tarde. Klaus se sentía capaz de matar a su propio hermano en aquel momento, por mucho que lo quisiera.

Kol entró sin llamar. Típico de él. Era el más joven de los hermanos Mikaelson, y demostraba su juventud e inmadurez en cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, nunca había hecho algo tan estúpido como provocar a las Cazadoras, pues además de inmaduro, Kol también era precavido. Y no pondría en peligro a toda su familia por su propia estupidez. O al menos, eso había pensado Klaus.

El hermano menor sonreía cuando encontró a Klaus en el salón de su casa. Este, sin medir sus acciones, se levantó del sillón en el que había estado esperando y le dio un puñetazo a Kol. El chico comenzó a sangrar, pero su hermano no se detuvo, y volvió a golpearlo, haciendo que Kol cayera al suelo. Klaus se lanzó sobre él, pero su hermano ya había desaparecido, y se encontraba tras él. Lo agarró del cuello, impidiéndole respirar, y logrando que se tranquilizara.

Cuando se separaron, se sentaron en sillones separados, y se miraron fijamente. Kol no dijo nada, y prefirió esperar a que su hermano mayor hablara.

\- Más te vale tener una buena razón para haber hecho la estupidez que has hecho-fue lo único que Klaus dijo-. Porque si no la hay, te juro que…

\- La he encontrado-lo interrumpió Kol. Klaus se quedó boquiabierto, no totalmente seguro de haber entendido a lo que su hermano se refería-. La he encontrado, hermano. Y si hemos llamado la atención de las cazadoras, ella no tardará mucho en llegar tampoco.

\- Kol, Kol, Kol-dijo su hermano rato después, con una sonrisa asomándole en los labios-. Sabía que no serías tan estúpido.

* * *

La patada le dio de lleno en el estómago, deteniendo por completo el hechizo. Elena no parecía estar de muy buen humor aquella mañana.

\- ¿De qué vas, Elena?-Bonnie se quedó tirada en el suelo, mirando a su supuesta mejor amiga-. Estamos entrenando, no hace falta que me mates.

\- Lo siento, Bon-la chica tendió una mano, que la otra tomó sin dudar-. Hoy no me encuentro bien. Creo que será mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento por ahora.

Elena se giró y se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando a su amiga boquiabierta. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Elena, era su profesionalidad. Sin embargo, aquel día no parecía muy dispuesta a trabajar. Bonnie quiso seguirla y preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero Kai la estaba esperando al otro lado de la sala. Y el chico no era precisamente paciente.

Se acercó a él, mientras que preparaba otro hechizo en silencio. Normalmente prefería hacerlos en voz alta, puesto que así les daba una mayor fuerza; sin embargo, todo cambiaba cuando luchaba contra Kai. Contra el chico, todo valía. Aquello era una guerra.

Lamentablemente, él también había estado preparándose. Lanzó un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar fuera de juego a casi cualquiera antes siquiera de que Bonnie llegara hasta él. Ella no era débil, por lo que consiguió aguantar el ataque, mientras que se concentraba en terminar el hechizo. Lo lanzó antes de que Kai se diera cuenta de que lo estaba preparando, por lo que consiguió que él no pudiera preparar defensas, y salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared detrás de él.

Se desmayó al momento, y Bonnie no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él y sanarlo. Era su deber. Podían entrenar siempre que quisieran, pero si se herían los unos a los otros, tendrían que curarse.

Cuando Kai por fin recuperó la consciencia, siguieron con el entrenamiento. Era lo mejor sobre el chico: no le asustaba herirse, y era muy persistente. Si se había propuesto ganar a Bonnie en una lucha, lo haría. Y lo hizo. Tardó menos de lo que la chica había esperado, sobre todo porque tendía a olvidar que Kai era el único en aquella fábrica al que se le daba mejor la magia que a ella.

Kai no sólo la curó, sino que luego la acompañó hasta la única habitación que había en la fábrica, y que todos, exceptuando a Richard, compartían. Hasta que Kai había llegado, no había habido problemas de privacidad. Sin embargo, cuando este llegó, pusieron una cortina que separaba su área de la de las demás. Pero, al parecer, Kai no apreciaba demasiado la privacidad, por lo que la cortina siempre estaba descorrida.

Conversaron mientras que caminaban hacia la habitación, y también luego, cuando ambos estaban descansando. La lucha era lo único que los unía, el único tema del que podían hablar sin querer matarse el uno al otro. Se notaba la excitación por la lucha en ambos. Bonnie llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar a la acción, y Kai ni siquiera había luchado en una verdadera pelea todavía. Richard había decidido que el año anterior era muy inestable. Y tenía toda la razón. Aun ahora, seguía siendo impulsivo e inestable, pero era fuerte, y en aquella situación, necesario.

La pelea contra los Mikaelson, la familia de híbridos más mortífera jamás conocida, sería la primera incursión de Kai en el mundo real. Al fin.

* * *

Fin del prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado :)


	2. CAPÍTULO I: PRIMER INTENTO

Aquí está el primer capítulo! No es muy largo, pero si quiero escribir la historia en un año y además seguir con los retos, no puedo hacer capítulos muy largos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**#palabras: **2761.

**Palabras utilizadas: **chocolate, banco de sangre, histeria.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**PRIMER INTENTO**

Mystic Falls era un pueblo medianamente pequeño de Virginia. El cartel que indicaba el comienzo del territorio bajo aquel nombre estaba justo antes de un puente, que había sido reconstruido hacía un par de años. Una familia, compuesta por dos adultos y su hija mayor, había caído del puente al río, y ambos adultos habían fallecido. La hija, de por entonces dieciséis años, sobrevivió milagrosamente.

A Elena Gilbert nunca le pareció que su supervivencia fuera un milagro. Más bien, fue una maldición. Porque fue entonces cuando descubrió que era una cazadora, un especie de superheroína que ella nunca había querido ser. Lo odiaba. Los entrenamientos, la responsabilidad, tener que soportar a las demás hablar del tema como si fuera lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida… Y luego estaba Damon.

Damon Salvatore, su novio. Damon, un híbrido de 150 años. Damon, el hombre al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Él la había ayudado a recuperarse después de la muerte de sus padres, y la había ayudado a olvidar el mundo totalmente loco en el que se había metido al descubrir que era una cazadora. Y, lo más importante, no la quería matar a pesar de que fueran enemigos naturales.

Habían quedado, como cualquier otro viernes por la tarde. No solían hacer las típicas salidas que se podrían esperar de una pareja de adolescentes enamorados, por dos motivos: primero, él no era ningún adolescente; y segundo, no podía salir a la luz del sol. Así que se limitaban a encontrarse cuando ya había anochecido, fuera del pueblo o en algún lugar abandonado. Elena no sabía nada de la vida de Damon aparte de lo que le concernía a ella; y Damon ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía la chica. Estaban totalmente seguros de que aquello era lo mejor, porque Damon no se arriesgaría a que los Mikaelson la encontraran.

La chica se había preguntado en varias ocasiones por qué los Mikaelson no dotaban a sus esclavos híbridos de anillos de día (que les permitía caminar bajo la luz del sol) como los que ellos llevaban, y Damon no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta. Jamás había pensado en eso. Los Mikaelson llevaban anillos porque eran la familia original. No existía otro motivo.

Damon pidió un batido de chocolate para Elena. No había nada en aquella cafetería a las afueras del pueblo que a él le apeteciera. A decir verdad, el único lugar en el que el híbrido pediría algo de beber sería en un banco de sangre.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la chica, notando el gesto preocupado en la expresión de su novio-. Además de lo obvio, quiero decir.

\- Ha sido culpa de Kol-Elena conocía muchos datos que no había compartido ni con sus amigas ni con Richard; entre ellos los nombres de los miembros de la familia original-. Y Klaus, obviamente, no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

\- ¿La ha tomado con vosotros?-Damon sonrió al escuchar la ferocidad en la voz de su novia que, a pesar de saberse en desventaja, no dudaría en enfrentarse al mismísimo Klaus Mikaelson para proteger a los que amaba.

\- No lo sé. Me he ido antes de que Klaus se enfureciera de verdad. Me he pasado más de dos horas escondido hasta que ha anochecido.

Elena se quedó en silencio, pensativa. No conocía a Klaus, pero sabía que era un hombre insensible y vengativo. Sin embargo, valoraba mucho la familia, por lo que era poco probable que fuera a enfrentarse a su hermano; así que la tomaría con las personas que más cerca tenía: sus híbridos.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, ponerte de su parte bajo cualquier circunstancia,

\- Lo sé. He sobrevivido ciento cincuenta años bajo su mando, Elena. Sé manejar a Klaus.

Elena esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto.

* * *

Las calles todavía estaban a oscuras cuando la llamó. Caroline Forbes se levantó de la cama apenas siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse; se puso unas botas de piel y un abrigo largo y salió de casa, en absoluto silencio.

El cementerio de Mystic Falls era un lugar tétrico y oscuro, sobre todo antes de la salida del sol. Caroline caminaba sin hacer ningún ruido a través de las malas hierbas y de la tierra húmeda, dirigiéndose al mismo panteón al que llevaba yendo casi todas las mañanas desde hacía casi un mes. Aquello, obviamente, le estaba pasando factura. Se dormía durante las clases, se olvidaba de hacer los deberes y llegaba tarde al trabajo. A pesar de todo eso, no dejaba de asistir. La chica se preguntaba por qué, y la verdad es que no lo sabía. Aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba, había ido sin dudarlo ni un momento.

El se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros oscuros y la expresión oculta bajo la capucha. Sin embargo, Caroline presintió su mal humor. No se movió, sin embargo, impulsada por una voz en su interior que la instaba a mantener la calma.

\- Has tardado menos que la última vez-dijo el hombre, y Caroline súbitamente recordó por qué no había intentado negarse; la última vez que intentó no ir, él fue a buscarla a su casa y estuvo a punto de matar a su madre. Sería mejor que no intentara llevarle la contraria-. Me alegro de verte, Caroline.

\- Hola-fue lo único que dijo la chica. No quería hablar. Quería volver a casa, acostarse y dormir hasta que su despertador sonara y su madre fuera a levantarla de los pelos para que no llegara tarde.

\- Te necesito, Caroline. Hoy ha sido un día horrible. No puedo más. Necesito a alguien en el que confíe. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, pequeña Caroline?

La chica no contestó. Sabía que él no esperaba una respuesta. Así que se quedó en silencio, al borde de la histeria, intentando no temblar. El se alejó de la pared y se acercó a ella, tranquilamente, en completo silencio. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara ya acarició su mejilla con suavidad, casi con ternura. Caroline dejó de sentir miedo. Era el efecto que tenía sobre ella. La aterraba al principio, pero luego la confundía con gestos cariñosos y dulces.

Cerró los ojos, impulsada por una voz en su mente. La suya. Le hablaba sin hablar. El hombre le quitó el abrigo. Ella se quedó quieta, en mitad de un panteón, llevando sólo un camisón rosa chillón y unas botas más propias del polo norte que de Mystic Falls en primavera.

Y entonces, la besó. Como todos los que le daba, eran delicados, suaves y casi castos. Casi. Porque luego desplazaba sus labios hasta su oreja, y repartía besos y lametones por el lóbulo, haciéndola olvidar todo a su alrededor. Todo excepto a él. Y después, finalmente, se movía hasta su cuello. Lo besaba, lo lamía y lo mordisqueaba. Y ella lo adoraba. Hasta que la mordía de verdad. Entonces, cuando sentía los afilados colmillos atravesarle la piel y la succión de su sangre saliendo de su carótida, volvía a sentirse aterrada. Intentaba alejarse de él, pero no podía moverse.

Cuando él finalmente se apartaba de ella, se sentaba y la acunaba en sus brazos, pues ella estaba demasiado cansada para sostenerse por sí misma. Y mientras la cuidaba, le contaba todos sus problemas. Era lo que él necesitaba: no necesitaba que ella le diera sangre; lo que necesitaba era alguien que lo escuchara.

Caroline se durmió. Estaba tan cansada que no le importaba que él se diera cuenta. Así que durmió a ratos, y cuando finalmente él calló, ella se levantó. Al fin había recuperado las fuerzas. Se giró hacia él para despedirse. Él le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Adiós, Caroline.

\- Adiós, Nik.

* * *

Las calles estaban abarrotadas. Era el día en el que se celebraba Miss Mystic Falls, evento en el que Bonnie, no sabía si por suerte o por desgracia, no participaba. En aquel momento, era una ventaja. Kai, Elena y ella caminaban tranquilamente entre la multitud, aparentando interés en el concurso, cuando en realidad sólo buscaban a cualquiera de los hermanos Mikaelson. Debían encontrar pistas. Aquel era su trabajo.

Bonnie se enfadó al conocer la primera parte del plan. Acudir a una fiesta y buscar a alguien. Muy emocionante. Ella era una Cazadora con experiencia, y merecía algo más que eso. Sin embargo, Richard le había asignado a Kai como compañero, porque confiaba en ella para cuidar de él en su primera misión real. La chica no se había sentido muy entusiasmada.

Pero Kai se estaba comportando, al menos por el momento. Incluso estaba haciendo su papel mejor que ellas. Se mostraba entusiasmado y alegre, al igual que todos los que los rodeaban. Bonnie no sabía si fingía o si de verdad estaba encantado de ver a tantas chicas guapas compitiendo. Seguramente fingía. A Kai le interesaban más otro tipo de cosas, como la sangre y la violencia.

Elena la vio. Estaba apartada a un lado, apoyada contra una pared, mirándolo todo desde su pequeña estatura. Llevaba un vestido rojo y largo, y lloraba. Elena se apartó del grupo y se acercó a ella, que la abrazó con fuerza en cuanto la vio.

\- April. ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

April Young era una chica dos años menor que Elena. Esta había sido su niñera cuando sus padres se estaban divorciando, y los Gilbert habían cuidado de ella cuando su padre murió en una explosión accidental. Elena la consideraba una de sus pocas amigas fuera de las Cazadoras.

\- Me ha dejado plantada. Jeremy me ha dejado plantada. Soy candidata a Miss Mystic Falls, y no tengo pareja. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

\- Mi hermano es un idiota-Jeremy Gilbert, la oveja negra de la familia. Si lo hubiera tenido a mano, Elena le hubiera dado una buena bofetada por insensible e inmaduro-. No te preocupes. Seguro que podemos solucionarlo.

La solución llegó antes de lo previsto. Elena había pensado en pedirle a Kai que fuera acompañante de su amiga, pero sabía que le diría que no. Kai no era amable, ni compasivo, ni generoso. Suficiente hacía contentándose con estar en el concurso, en vez de estar actuando por su cuenta y poniéndose a sí mismo y a las demás en peligro.

Por suerte, Matt Donnovan estaba ahí. Matt Donnovan, ex-novio de Elena. Matt Donnovan, la persona más bondadosa que Elena conocía. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo. Jeremy y él eran amigos, por lo que ya sabía que el chico no iba a ir. Así que se presentó vestido con un elegante esmoquin, y le ofreció un brazo a April, que lo cogió al instante. Se marcharon hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban las otras participantes, y Elena se alegró de haber mantenido en secreto la identidad de April.

April Young era una cazadora. Pero sólo Elena lo sabía. April era muy inocente, y demasiado buena para meterse en una guerra. Así que cuando Elena descubrió su verdadera naturaleza, decidió mantenerla en secreto. A día de hoy, no se arrepentía. Ya era suficiente que ella tuviera que aguantar ese modo de vida; nunca querría que April tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Bonnie y Kai se detuvieron cuando encontraron dos asientos vacíos. Se sentaron y vigilaron. No vieron nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que…

\- ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-preguntó el chico. Bonnie asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de la guapa rubia.

\- Disfrutar del espectáculo.

Habían estado buscando donde no debían. Habían querido encontrar a alguno de los Mikaelson entre la multitud, vigilando la que consideraban su ciudad. Pero no. Rebekah Mikaelson no estaba entre la multitud. Estaba en el centro de la plaza, con su pareja, un joven llamado Marcel que era algo mayor que Bonnie. Rebekah era una de las participantes.

Elena se unió a ellos, y empezaron a preparar el plan. Era sencillo: pillarla desprevenida, cogerla y sacarle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido dos días antes. Veinte asesinatos en una sola noche no son muy fáciles de ocultar, por lo que los Mikaelson por fin pagarían. Sería muy sencillo.

April conquistó a todos los presentes con sus grandes ojos azules y su risa contagiosa. Fue antes de lo pensado cuando resultó elegida Miss Mystic Falls 2013, y se presentó ante los habitantes de Mystic Falls acompañada de Matt. Rebekah, a pesar de los rumores existentes sobre su ego y avaricia, parecía feliz, casi exultante. Mejor, más distraída estaría.

Kai se levantó en cuanto las participantes abandonaron la plaza. Bonnie y Elena se levantaron poco después, y lo siguieron a una distancia prudencial. Rebekah caminaba hacia su casa. Ninguno de sus hermanos había ido a verla, y Marcel había ido a buscarla a su casa aquella mañana, por lo que no tenía modo de volver más que a pie. Se metió por una calle desierta, y rápidamente supo que algo iba mal.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que una fuerza sobrenatural la alzara por los aires y la lanzara contra una pared. La híbrida escuchó como su vestido carísimo se rasgaba, y la furia la llenó. Se transformó en el acto. Una hermosa pero peligrosa loba blanca apareció ante Kai, que no aparentaba tener miedo. La loba se lanzó sobre él, pero una planta se interpuso en su camino. El acónito, lanzado por Elena, quemó la piel de Rebekah, obligándola a detenerse. Cuando cayó, Bonnie lanzó rápidamente un hechizo de contención, obligándola a detenerse. No podía mover un solo músculo. La habían atrapado. Y había sido tan sencillo…

Una luz cegadora inundó la calle. Un repentino e intenso dolor de cabeza provocó gritos de parte de Kai, Elena y Bonnie, que cayeron al suelo, impotentes. Las lágrimas caían por la cara de Elena, mientras que Bonnie y Kai se acercaban el uno al otro. Bonnie debía protegerlo. Era su deber. Y Kai… era imposible adivinar qué lo impulsó a acercarse a ella. El caso es que, cuando los tres cayeron al suelo, desmayados, sus manos estaban unidas.

Rebekah volvió a su forma humana, todavía débil por el hechizo, cayó sobre su espalda e intentó buscar al que la había salvado, mientras luchaba por no perder el conocimiento. No lo lograría. Lo único que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro fueron unos ojos azules.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que habéis fallado?-Richard estaba furioso; la palabra fracaso no entraba en su vocabulario-. La teníais, y la habéis perdido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por un dolor de cabeza?

\- No es tan simple-contestó Kai desde la cama de Bonnie, en la que se encontraban sentados los tres, todavía doloridos-. No era un dolor de cabeza. Sentía como si fuera a explotarme el cerebro. Fue un hechizo, uno muy poderoso.

\- Nunca había visto nada tan poderoso-comentó Bonnie, con el ceño fruncido. Por lo que ella sabía, Kai era el más poderoso entre los denominados brujos, y no era capaz de hacerte sentir como si estuvieras muriendo para después simplemente dejarte-. Kai, tu deberías saberlo.

\- Sé que era más fuerte que yo. No vas a conseguir que haga ninguna otra concesión.

Elena era la única que no participaba en la conversación. Prefería guardar silencio pues, al fin y al cabo, ella no era una bruja. Sólo era una cazadora más.

Las brujas eran más poderosas que las cazadoras sin poderes. Podían crear y recitar hechizos y conjuraciones que les dotaban de distintos poderes durante las batallas. No se sabía por qué algunas cazadoras tenían poderes y otras no. Elena sólo sabía que ella nunca sería una de ellos. Porque ella no hacía magia. Era prescindible. Bonnie y Kai no.

Richard se lo dejaba más que claro en cada paso que daba. Siempre trataba a los otros dos con más cariño, y nunca se enfadaba con ellos en serio, sólo pequeñas riñas que se solucionaban a la media hora. Elena lo odiaba. No quería ser poderosa. Eso no le importaba. Lo que le gustaría es ser respetada. Y por mucho que Bonnie fingiera que eran iguales, ambas sabían que no lo eran.

\- Os daré una nueva oportunidad. A vosotros dos-Elena bajó de la cama y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. No había nada que ella debiera escuchar en aquel lugar-. Esta noche vais a encontrar a un híbrido y me lo vais a traer. Y como no lo hagáis, ya podéis ir olvidándoos de trabajar conmigo.

Kai y Bonnie se miraron fijamente, y luego asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. No estaban dispuestos a perder. No de nuevo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	3. CAPÍTULO II: DESCUBIERTOS

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Siento haber tardado en publicar, pero he estado muy ocupada. Espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#palabras: **3179.

**Palabras utilizadas: **final, invitados.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**DESCUBIERTOS**

Caroline corrió escaleras abajo, intentando llegar a la puerta de su casa antes de que el que había llamado se marchara. No estaba segura de llegar. Estaba exhausta, y además se había tropezado dos veces mientras que bajaba las escaleras. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, se arrepintió de haber corrido tanto.

No conocía al chico al otro lado de la puerta. Era un chico alto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Era muy guapo. No lo había visto en su vida, y sin embargo, supo que tenía algún tipo de relación con Klaus. No sólo porque se parecieran, que lo hacían, sino por el poder y la superioridad que emanaba de él. Caroline lo odió sin que le dijera absolutamente nada.

\- Él te necesita-fue lo único que dijo el recién llegado.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dice él?-contestó la chica, intentando cerrarle la puerta en las narices al desconocido-. ¿Acaso no es superpoderoso?

\- Lo es. Pero está ocupado. Tú no eres el centro del universo, ¿sabes, rubia?

\- Si quiere algo, que venga y lo coja.

Fue un visto y no visto. El desconocido la cogió y la colocó sobre su hombro como si fuera un simple saco de patatas. Caroline gritó, golpeó y pataleó, pero no le sirvió de nada. Al chico parecía no molestarle nada de lo que ella le hacía, y la sostenía como si pesara menos que una pluma. La metió dentro de un deportivo, y le ató el cinturón, asegurándose de atarle las manos con una cinta primero. Luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó velozmente.

Caroline hizo grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar durante el corto camino hasta una gran mansión a las afueras del pueblo. No solía marearse con facilidad, pero nunca antes había viajado a doscientos kilómetros por hora. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Caroline se sentía a punto de estallar. Se sentía furiosa, mareada y sobre todo, humillada. La había dominado en apenas segundos, y ella no había podido hacer nada.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta, Caroline se negó a que él le ayudara, por lo que salió del coche por su propio pie y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada con toda la dignidad que pudo. Estaba cabreada, y ni Nik ni el chico que caminaba tras ella riendo la habían visto enfadada.

La puerta se abrió, y Nik salió de la casa, vestido con un traje poco apropiado a las nueve y media de la mañana. Sonreía, con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que lograba que Caroline olvidara que la mordía y le chupaba la sangre.

\- Caroline. Veo que mi hermanito ya te ha traído. Bien. Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Tu hermano?-dijo la chica cruzando los brazos-. Pensaba que era tu carcelero.

Tanto Klaus como su hermano rieron, ignorando el enfado de la chica. ¿Necesitaban su ayuda? Que lo hicieran. Ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por no ayudar, y en el caso de que la obligaran, haría todo lo posible por molestarlos lo suficiente como para que quisiera sacarla de la casa a patadas.

* * *

Bonnie golpeó con fuerza. Kai dio un paso atrás, y lanzó una patada. Bonnie la detuvo. Se separaron un poco, y se rodearon el uno al otro. Las expresiones de ambos denotaban pura rabia.

\- No podemos perder-dijo la chica. Quería que ambos tuvieran claro el objetivo.

\- Lo sé. Lo lograremos, Bon-Bon.

\- No me llames así.

Kai golpeó de nuevo. Alcanzó el estómago de la chica, y la lanzó hacia atrás. Se había pasado. De nuevo. La curó, y la abandonó. Así no conseguiría nada. Richard nunca confiaría en él si sospechaba que era un peligro para sus propias compañeras, y estaba claro que en aquellos momentos lo era.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Kai siempre había sido así, siempre había disfrutado de una buena pelea, y no sentía ningún dolor respecto a nada. Bonnie lo había llamado sociópata una vez, hacía varios meses. El chico estuvo de acuerdo con su afirmación. Y no le importaba que lo tacharan de loco. Él sabía que no era el más normal. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Si eso, le gustaba que la gente hablara sobre su locura. Eso significaba que lo temían.

Pero se arriesgaba a perder la oportunidad de luchar. Y no había nada que el chico quisiera más matar a unos cuantos híbridos. Así que lo lograría. Se comportaría, se controlaría. Y conseguiría ser el mejor cazador de todos los tiempos.

* * *

A pesar de llevar ya bastante tiempo juntos, a Elena le sorprendía lo que un beso de Damon la hacía sentir. No sólo la hacía sentir fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo, sino que también la dejaba acalorada, con ganas de más. Le encantaba besar a su novio.

Se habían encontrado en el cementerio. Un lugar idóneo para una cita, según Damon. No estaba del todo mal. Allí había paz, tranquilidad, un silencio que hacía que ambos lograran relajarse. Les costaba mucho poder estar tranquilos normalmente. Siempre se sentían vigilados, y tenían que estar siempre alerta. Nunca se sabía cuándo podría haber un híbrido o una cazadora espiando.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo va bien?-preguntó Elena. Damon le había contado sobre lo que le había sucedido a Rebekah, como alguien la había rescatado.

Pero Elena ya sabía aquello. Había estado ahí. Había sufrido lo que habían sufrido Bonnie y Kai junto a ella. Un dolor indescriptible. Al despertar, Rebekah ya no estaba. Y los otros dos cazadores sabían tan poco como ella. Habían fallado. Y desde entonces Elena no había vuelto al almacén. No quería ver a Richard, no quería ver a sus amigos, no quería ver a nadie que tuviera algo que ver con las cazadoras. Sólo quería alejarse de todo, tener un par de días en los que lo sobrenatural no dominara su vida. Como si fuera tan sencillo.

Y eso que Damon se había propuesto ayudarla a cumplir su deseo. No había dicho nada de lo sucedido hasta que ella le había preguntado, y se había comportado como un novio normal. No hubo saltos hasta el tejado de un edificio, ni rapidez sobrenatural a la hora de ir a los sitios. Habían sido una pareja normal.

\- Eso creo. Pero ellos saben más que nosotros. Saben quién salvó a Rebekah. Y no parecen muy dispuestos a contar nada; ya sabes cómo son.

Elena asintió. Damon abrió los brazos y ella lo abrazó, sintiéndose en casa. No necesitaba más que aquello, un abrazo de la persona a la que más quería. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple.

Damon alzó la mirada, repentinamente alerta. Se sentía observado. Miró a todos lados, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, supo que algo iba mal. Se levantó, y se llevó a Elena de allí. Tener una cita tranquila tenía sus inconvenientes, y el híbrido supo que en aquellos momentos sería mejor para ellos estar rodeados de gente. Se internaron en la ciudad, y pasearon durante un buen rato. Si Elena notó algo raro en su novio, no lo dijo. Sólo le siguió la corriente, y cuando finalmente se despidieron, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Damon caminó lentamente. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Había durado demasiado. La tranquilidad, el secretismo, todo se había terminado. Repentinamente se vio arrastrado a un callejón oscuro y vacío, y se encontró cara a cara con Klaus, que lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó del suelo.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo, Damon?-preguntó, a pesar de no esperar respuesta.

Estaba furioso. Los híbridos no tenían muchas reglas, pero la más importante de ellas era la prohibición de relacionarse con las cazadores excepto para matarlas. Damon había infligido la regla más importante, y debía pagar. Sabía que al final los encontrarían. Sólo esperaba no poner a Elena en peligro.

Klaus lo golpeó. No solía volverse contra sus propios híbridos, pero Damon nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. No podía moverse.

\- Lo prometiste. Todos prometéis no poneros de lado de las Cazadoras.

\- Y no lo hago. Quiero matarlas.

\- ¡Pero no a todas!-Klaus lo lanzó al suelo-. Vas a pagar por esto, Damon Salvatore. Te mataré lentamente.

Repentinamente, Klaus cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Damon enfocó la vista, y vio a Elena, todavía con la mano en alto. Volvió a bajar la mirada, y vio un hacha metida en la espalda del híbrido. Lo había salvado. Elena lo había salvado.

La chica se acercó a Damon y le ayudó a levantarse. Se aseguró de que el chico pudiera sostenerse en pie antes de comenzar a caminar. Tenían mucha prisa. Debían marcharse antes de que Klaus recuperara la consciencia. Y más importante, debían marcharse muy lejos, tanto como les fuera posible.

\- Tenemos que marcharnos. Hazte a la idea de que tardaremos bastante en volver aquí.

\- Lo sé-Damon contestó, intentando que una gran sonrisa no inundara su rostro. Sabía que no debía estar contento, pero Elena Gilbert lo quería lo suficiente para enfrentarse a Klaus Mikaelson, el híbrido más poderoso que existía. Y ahora ambos debían marcharse.

Se encontraron con Kai cerca del almacén. El chico llevaba una bolsa de deporte, que tendió a Elena. La chica sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- No me des las gracias-dijo el chico, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca-. Así elimino competencia.

\- Nunca podrás eliminar toda tu competencia, Kai-replicó Elena-. Nunca serías capaz de eliminar a Bonnie.

El Cazador no dijo nada, y observó mientras que Cazadora e híbrido se marchaban. Cuando Elena lo había llamado, se había preguntado por qué lo había llamado a él y no a Bonnie. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su mejor amiga. Luego cayó en la cuenta: Bonnie no le permitiría marcharse con un híbrido. Lucharía porque se quedara, y eso sólo dejaría en peligro a Damon. Por suerte para ella, a Kai no le importaban esas cosas.

* * *

Caroline adoraba la habitación que Klaus le había dado. Por supuesto, nunca le diría nada sobre eso. Se había propuesto no hablar con él a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, y hacerlo sólo con el propósito de molestarle.

Debería recapacitar, darse cuenta de que meterse con alguien que podía partirle el cuello con una mano no era lo más inteligente. Pero, extrañamente, dudaba que Nik fuera a hacerle daño. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que Nik se preocuparía más por salvarla que por herirla. Esperaba estar en lo cierto.

La chica se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba agotada. El rubio había intentado hablar con ella durante un buen rato, en el que ella había permanecido de pie, mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados e ignorándolo por completo. Y aun así, Nik había hablado. No había dicho nada de gran interés, pero aun así Caroline intentó no olvidar sus palabras. Quería recabar información, para luego poder usarla contra él.

Nik le había dicho que la necesitaba, pero no le había dado un motivo. También le había hablado de un peligro inminente, de una persona muy poderosa que los ayudaría a terminar con las Cazadoras.

Caroline ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran las Cazadoras, pero por lo visto, eran enemigas naturales de Nik y su familia. A la chica no le extrañó lo más mínimo que tuvieran enemigos. Si eso, le resultaba extraño que no tuvieran más.

Llamaron a la puerta. La rubia había estado escribiendo una carta a su familia mientras que pensaba en el mejor modo de hacérsela llegar, por lo que se sobresaltó al oír los tres golpes que indicaban la llegada de alguien. Caroline lo ignoró. Había dos opciones respecto a la persona que estuviera tras la puerta: o entraría de cualquier manera, o se marcharía al no escuchar respuesta, suponiéndola dormida. A decir verdad, Caroline apostaba por la segunda opción.

Y no se equivocaba. La puerta se abrió segundos después, dando entrada al chico que se la había llevado de su casa. Kol Mikaelson. Apenas lo conocía y ya lo detestaba. Como a todos en aquella mansión.

El recién llegado se tiró en la cama y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza. Caroline se tomó su tiempo para terminar de escribir y guardar la carta en un cajón antes de volverse hacia él. El chico no parecía molesto por su no muy sutil modo de perder tiempo. Simplemente se había dedicado a observarla, intentando descubrir qué era lo que le gustaba a su hermano de ella. Por supuesto, era una chica joven y guapa, y además era valiente. Pero Kol no veía nada extraordinario en ella.

\- ¿Qué?-preguntó Caroline de mala manera. Los buenos modales no eran una de sus virtudes.

\- No sé por qué mi hermano está tan encaprichado contigo, pero vas a hacerle caso en todo lo que te diga. Tenemos un objetivo muy importante, rubia, y tú no vas a ser culpable de que fracasemos.

\- ¿Y por qué haría caso de nada de lo que tú me digas? Me has secuestrado, y me has tratado como el culo desde el primer momento. ¿Qué te debo yo a ti?

\- Me debes respeto. Y miedo. Porque he enfadado a mi hermano en muchas ocasiones, y sé que al final es incapaz de odiarme-para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Kol se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella, invadiendo su espacio personal-. Si te mato, el enfado se le pasará.

Caroline retrocedió en su asiento tanto como pudo. Era plenamente consciente de que aquel hombre podía hacerle daño, mucho daño. Pero se había dejado llevar por la furia, y ahora Kol Mikaelson la tendría en el punto de mira. No había sido un movimiento inteligente.

\- ¿Queda claro?-el chico se acercó todavía más a ella, hasta el punto en que Caroline podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre ella. Asintió con la cabeza, logrando que Kol lanzara una sonrisa que le hizo olvidar por momentos que podía matarla sin apenas mover la mano-. Perfecto. Lamento mis modales. Esta no es manera de tratar a los invitados. Que pases una buena noche.

Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó. Caroline suspiró, aliviada de haber sobrevivido a aquel encuentro.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama. Quería dormir, intentar olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido aquel día. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos. No tardó ni cinco segundos en volver a abrirlos y levantarse de la cama. Olía a él. Aunque sólo hubiera estado tumbado en su cama por un par de minutos, el olor de Kol Mikaelson había impregnado sus sábanas.

Resignada, Caroline se dirigió al sofá. No parecía el lugar más cómodo en el que dormir, pero no tenía otra opción. La chica cerró de nuevo los ojos, luchando porque las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos.

* * *

Bonnie fue la primera en verlo. Kai y ella estaban ocultos, en el tejado de un edificio desde el cual toda la plaza mayor estaba a la vista. Mystic Falls era un pueblo relativamente pequeño, y todos sus habitantes adoraban las fiestas. Nadie podía resistirse a una de las recreaciones sobre la Guerra de Secesión. Ni siquiera la familia Mikaelson.

Finn Mikaelson, el mayor de los hermanos híbridos, se encontraba en la plaza junto a una de las híbridas de menor rango. Estaban sentados en un banco, esperando a que comenzara el espectáculo. La chica llevaba un anillo de los que permitían que los híbridos pudieran caminar a la luz del sol. Anillos como esos eran muy poco comunes, y sólo eran entregados a los mejores luchadores… o a elecciones personales.

Sage era la elección personal de Finn. El híbrido la amaba, y ella lo sabía. Ella lo amaba también. Por algo había accedido a que la transformara, ochocientos años atrás. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía junto a Finn, y en ningún momento se había arrepentido de su elección.

\- Finn Mikaelson a las tres-susurró Bonnie, y Kai dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia la localización del híbrido-. Te acuerdas del plan a la perfección, ¿no?

\- No. Lo he olvidado a pesar de que me lo hayas dicho dieciséis veces.

\- ¿Las estabas contando?

Kai le dirigió una arrebatadora sonrisa. Claro que las había contado. Prestaba atención a todas y cada una de las cosas que le decía Bonnie, incluso a los insultos. Le encantaba escucharla, y era capaz de recordar casi todo lo que la chica decía. Ventajas de tener memoria fotográfica, se decía el Cazador.

Bonnie volvió a su trabajo. Iba a matarlos a los dos. Cogió el arco que llevaba a la espalda, y sacó una de las flechas del carcaj. Apuntó. Estaba preparada para disparar, pero la mano de Kai en su brazo la detuvo. Bajó el arco y lo miró, mosqueada.

\- ¿Por qué?-fue lo único que preguntó.

\- Punto número uno: Ni se te ocurra matarlos a los dos. Punto número dos: prepárate siempre para lo que pueda venir. Estoy preparando un hechizo de protección. Tú deberías preparar uno de ataque. Yo ataco a Finn, y antes de que ella tenga tiempo de huir, la matas.

\- ¿Y por qué te tienes que encargar tú de Finn?

\- Porque yo soy mejor en hechizos de protección, por lo que yo tengo que ser el primero en atacar. Y Finn es más fuerte e inteligente, así que tiene que morir primero.

Parecía muy contento con sus argumentos. Y no era para menos. Tenía razón. Bonnie le tendió el arco mientras que lo fulminaba con la mirada, a lo que Kai respondió con un guiño.

Apuntó, y tras hacerle una seña a Bonnie, disparó. La flecha se clavó directamente en el corazón del híbrido, que murió casi al instante. Obviamente, no eran flechas normales. Eran flechas de punta de acero, previamente sumergidas en roble blanco, la única madera capaz de matar a los híbridos originales.

Sage soltó un grito ahogado al ver morir a su amado, pero no dudó en salir corriendo. No llegó muy lejos antes de que un severo dolor de cabeza le impidiera andar. Sentía la cordura escapar de ella, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cogió una silla de las que habían sido colocadas para los espectadores, le partió una de las patas y se la clavó en el pecho, acabando con su vida.

Así de simple. Las miradas de los cazadores se cruzaron. No pudieron evitar sentir la conexión entre ellos.

* * *

\- Tus amiguitos han matado a Finn. Sé que no lo han hecho a propósito, pero nos han dado tiempo-Damon la cogió de las manos y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por mí? ¿A que nos marchemos y probablemente nos pasemos toda la vida huyendo?

Elena lo miró con intensidad. ¿De verdad se lo estaba preguntando? Elena lo amaba, y nunca antes había estado enamorada. Si tenían que huir, huirían. Si tenían que luchar, lucharían. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Damon.

\- Sí. Estoy dispuesta.


	4. CAPÍTULO III: GUARDIA BAJA

Siento mucho haber tardado. Tengo una excusa, más o menos. Tenía mucho que estudiar. Y muchos fics Bonkai que leer.

No voy a prometer una pronta actualización, porque teniendo en cuenta que estoy de luto por la muerte de Kai, no sé cuándo voy a sentirme con ganas de escribir y/o publicar. Lo siento.

Sé que por ahora no ha pasado gran cosa, pero tranquilos, que esto continua, y todo tiene un objetivo final.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#palabras: **2669.

**Palabras utilizadas: **ninguna.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**GUARDIA BAJA**

* * *

\- Uno menos-Kai parecía exultante, mientras que se acomodaba en la mesa de Richard. El hombre lo miró alzando una ceja, pero no dijo nada-. Ha sido casi demasiado fácil. No ha habido emoción.

\- Tranquilo, campeón-Bonnie se había colocado a su lado, de pie. No parecía tan contenta como su compañero-. Todavía quedan otros cuatro, y Finn era el tonto de la familia.

\- Discúlpame, experta cazadora, pero yo no soy como tú, ¿sabes?-Kai le tocó el cuello con un dedo, señalándola-. No me amargo pensando en lo que queda. Deberías probar a disfrutar de la vida. Vas a envejecer muy rápido".

\- Basta. Los dos. Si no vais a tomaros esto en serio, buscaré otras cazadoras. Sois raros, pero no únicos. Y, por lo tanto, tampoco sois indispensables.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Adoraban discutir, tanto o más que enfrentarse a híbridos. Pero no podían hacerlo delante de Richard, incluso a pesar de saber que aquellas peleas no significaban nada. En cuanto Richard sabía que había discusiones entre miembros de las Cazadoras, tomaba medidas. Y el líder era conocido por su mano dura.

\- La caza de hoy ha ido bien, y os felicito por ello, a ambos. Hacía mucho tiempo que las Cazadoras no lograban terminar con uno de los Originales. Pero no dejéis que se os suba a la cabeza. Todavía queda mucho trabajo que hacer. Marchaos. Os quiero aquí mañana a las ocho en punto.

Bajó la mirada hacia su tablet, y tanto Bonnie como Kai supieron que debían marcharse. El chico se levantó y abrió la puerta para Bonnie, ofreciéndole el brazo a modo de burla. Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada. Nunca dejarían de discutir. Ni siquiera frente a Richard.

Caminaron juntos, en silencio, hasta llegar a la habitación. Kai comenzó a desnudarse antes de llegar al baño, y Bonnie se giró; él podía sentirse tan cómodo como quisiera consigo mism, pero aquello no significaba que ella fuera a sentirse del mismo modo. Bonnie se tiró en la cama, desesperada pr tomarse una ducha. Lástima que sólo hubiera una ducha para todos.

Algo llamó su atención. En la cama de al lado, la que pertenecía a Elena, faltaba algo. Faltaba… Bonnie no sabía qué; sólo sabía que había algo diferente, algo pequeño.

Kai empezó a cantar a voz de grito, y la chica se sintió tentada a quitarle el agua caliente. S giró en la cama y siguió observando la cama de Elena.

Y entonces lo vio. Lo que faltaba era un bulto en su almohada. El bulto que siempre estaba ahí, desde que Elena había comenzado a sentirse cómoda con las Cazadoras. El bulto de su diario metido en la funda de la almohada. Elena nunca lo alejaba de allá, porque siempre temía quue alguien lo encontrara si lo sacaba del almacén.

Bonnie se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda en la que Elena guardaba todas sus cosas. Yal y como se había temido, todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. Pero los cajones no estaban vacíos, sino llenos de comida. Comida de Kai.

Kai estuvo a punto de caer cuando Bonnie entró en el baño La chica le dio un puñetazo, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo sujetó de un hombro y lo volvió a golpear.

\- ¿Dónde está Elena?-el chico intentó apartarse de ella, pero Bonnie lo detuvo colocando ambas manos en su pecho. Kai, mucho más tranquilo que ella, levantó una ceja y sonrió. Intentaba incomodarla. Y siempre lo conseguía. Bonnie estuvo a punto de dejarlo ir, pero recordó a Elena y recobró fuerzas. Lo empujó y le dio una bofetada, bastante más suave que los golpes previos-. ¿Dónde está Elena?

\- Ya me conoces. Alguien me pide ayuda y yo…

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Kai. Cuéntame qué ha pasado, o te mataré. Lo prometo.

Kai le creía. Así que le contó todo lo que sabía. Le dijo que su mejor amiga se había metido en una historia de amor del estilo de Romeo y Julieta, y que como habían sido descubiertos, la chica le había pedido ayuda para huir, porque sabía que podía confiar en él. Bonnie dudaba que aquellas últimas palabras hubieran salido de los labios de su amiga, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba. No le importaba porque se sentía furiosa; furiosa con Kai, con Richard, con Elena…

\- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¿No te das cuenta de que la has puesto en peligro? Sé que eres un monstruo sin sentimientos, pero esperaba que supieras que es tu deber proteger a las Cazadoras, a todas-Kai no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. La miraba fijamente, mientras que ella sufría su pequeño ataque de pánico-. Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Si no, puede morir. Y Richard… no podemos dejar que…

De repente, los labios de Kai estaban sobre los suyos. Bonnie se encontró contra la pared, y con los brazos de Kai rodeándola para acercarla a él. Bonnie no reaccionó, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse siquiera. La había pillado con la guardia baja.

Kai la estaba besando. De entre todos los hombres que conocía, el Cazador siempre había parecido el menos interesado en nada que no fuera él mismo. Y ahora estaba besándola.

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado al de ella, y sus manos la sujetaban firmemente de la cintura. Bonnie sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Alejarlo de un empujón, tal vez. O besarlo de vuelta. O matarlo. Pero no hizo nada. No hizo nada, porque Kai Parker la había dejado, una vez más, sin palabras. Literalmente.

Por suerte, antes de que Bonnie hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde, el propio chico se separó de ella. Sus brazos seguían en su cintura, y Bonnie agradeció su piel oscura; de no ser por ella, sus mejillas estarían rojas como tomates. La chica lanzó un hechizo que alejó a Kai hasta el otro lado del baño.

\- ¿De qué vas?-preguntó después de varios segundos, cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no temblaría-. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- De alguna manera tenía que callarte. Eres muy persistente cuando quieres, Bennett.

Kai seguía sonriendo, y eso sólo conseguía molestarla más. Absolutamente furiosa, Bonnie se marchó del baño. Cogió su chaqueta y se fue del almacén, casi corriendo. No iba a quedarse allí aquella noche. La perspectiva de dormir allí, a solas con Kai, tan cerca de él, la aterraba más de lo que podía siquiera imaginar.

* * *

Elena detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera. Un coche de policía la había seguido durante un par de kilómetros, y luego le indicó que se detuviera. La chica hubiera preferido esperar un poco más antes de detenerse, pero no podía arriesgarse. Aun así, había esperado tanto como le fue posible. Necesitaba que sus cálculos fueran correctos. Si no lo eran…

\- Buenas tardes, señorita-saludó el agente.

\- ¿Todo bien, agente?-preguntó la chica con expresión inocente.

\- Estaba usted sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. Y voy a tener que ver su documentación.

Elena intentó ocultar su nerviosismo mientras que rebuscaba por su bolso su cartera, donde guardaba toda su documentación. Debía tener cuidado. Llevaba cosas en aquel bolso que, con toda seguridad, la podían meter en problemas. Como las bolsas de sangre. O la pistolas y los numerosos cuchillos.

Le entregó su carnet al agente, que le estaba poniendo una multa. Aquel era un problema. Si fuera de noche…

Pero era casi de noche. Y aquello significaba que el sol ya no era una amenaza. Elena salió del coche y se dirigió al maletero, con la excusa de buscar un botellín de agua. Abrió la puerta, y sacó el botellín. Se aseguró de dejar el maletero mal cerrado, y caminó de vuelta a la parte delantera del coche.

El agente estaba a punto de entregarle la multa cuando una figura se colocó frente a él velozmente. Damon lo agarró del hombro y lo miró a los ojos. Le habló suavemente, y luego lo soltó. El agente volvió junto a Elena, le pidió disculpas y se marchó, asegurándose de que toda constancia de la multa desapareciera.

Los brazos de Damon rodearon la cintura de Elena desde atrás mientras que la chica saludaba a los policías, que se marchaban rápidamente. El híbrido besó la nuca de la chica, y ella suspiró.

\- No estaba totalmente segura de que fueras a poder salir-confesó.

\- ¿Significa eso que te has arriesgado a matarme para librarte de una multa?

\- No, la multa es sólo una excusa. Esto deseando deshacerme de ti. Pensaba que ya lo sabías.

\- Siempre he sabido que sólo me quieres por mi físico.

Elena se giró y lo besó. Estaban en peligro, huyendo de la criatura más peligrosa del mundo y con la sola ayuda de la persona menos empática y más egoísta que cualquiera de los dos hubiera conocido. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba mientras que estuvieran juntos.

\- Yo conduzco-Damon besó una última vez a Elena antes de dirigirse a la puerta del piloto-. Tú túmbate y descansa.

* * *

La casa estaba vacía. Caroline hubiera esperado que, dado que Nik la necesitaba, le prestara atención. Pero por lo visto había preferido dejarla sola y encerrada en aquella mansión. Así que Caroline había decidido explorar.

Empezó por el piso superior, en el que sólo había habitaciones que parecían no haber sido usadas nunca y cuartos de baño dignos de un hotel de lujo. La chica estaba ya agotada cuando terminó de recorrer sólo la mitad de la primera planta. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para buscar algo de comer cuando estuvo a punto de chocarse con una chica. Era una mujer guapa, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros. Y parecía amistosa.

\- Hola-saludó Caroline con una de sus típicas sonrisas de Miss Mystic Falls-. Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Caroline Forbes.

\- Encantada, Caroline. Yo soy Jo. Jo Laughlin. Tú eres la chica de Niklaus, ¿verdad?

\- Yo no soy la chica de nadie. Estoy secuestrada aquí, y ojalá pudiera marcharme y olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con Nik y el insoportable de su hermano.

\- Lo siento. Tal y como habla de ti, parece que sois grandes… amigos.

\- Cambiemos de tema-Caroline parecía asqueada con la idea-. ¿Quieres acompañarme abajo? Me muero de hambre.

\- Claro. Yo también estoy hambrienta.

* * *

\- Se ha marchado.

Kol levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, que acababa de entrar al bar que los Mikaelson llevaban frecuentando siglos. Rebekah, al lado de su hermano, lo ignoró, y siguió leyendo la revista que tenía en las manos. Estaba enfadada con Klaus. Su hermano la había utilizado de cebo, obligándola a participar en el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls a pesar de saber que no iba a ganar y de saber que las Cazadoras estarían allí. Ahora Finn estaba muerto, y ella también lo estaría de no ser por ella. Su salvadora.

\- ¿Tu mascota?-preguntó Kol, que sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido-. Deberías sacarlos a la calle con correa. Menos mal que sólo les permites salir durante la noche. Yo, en cambio, soy todo un ejemplo.

\- Sí, tu les das anillos de día a tus _perras_ siempre que estén dispuestas a ser abandonadas y probablemente asesinadas en cuanto tú te aburras de ellas-Rebekah no aprobaba el modo de actuar de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, ella era ya una feminista siglos atrás.

Ambos hermanos escucharon en silencio a su hermano. Aquello podía llegar a ser un gran problema, sobre todo si la Cazadora había hablado con Lockwood. No podían permitirse pérdidas de tiempo como aquella. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, y debían terminarlo todo antes de la próxima luna llena.

Así que tendrían que repartirse el trabajo. Rebekah se encargaría de encontrar a Salvatore y de hacerle pagar por su traición. Kol se encargaría de encontrar todo lo que _ella_ había pedido a cambio de su ayuda. Y Klaus se haría cargo de Caroline.

\- Obviamente-comentó Kol después de escuchar a Klaus-. El híbrido original se encarga de preparar a su enamorada para después sacrificarla en un ritual. Qué romántico.

Klaus ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Se levantó y se marchó, dispuesto a poner en marcha el nuevo plan cuanto antes. Tenía que encontrar a Caroline. Y cuando lo hiciera, empezaría a explicarle todo lo que debía saber.

El híbrido sonrió. Con suerte, todo iría a la perfección. Con suerte, antes de que terminara el mes todo habría terminado. Y entonces, él sería indestructible.

* * *

Bonnie deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Elena volviera. En aquellos momentos, la necesitaba más que a nadie. ¿Con quién más podía hablar sobre lo que había sucedido con Kai? No podía hablar con su vecina Meredith, una chica normal y corriente que no sabía nada sobre híbridos ni Cazadoras, y decirle que la había besado un psicópata. Y no podía decirle que había estado a punto de corresponder al beso. Ni que ahora temía volver a encontrarse con él, no porque él pudiera hacerle algo, sino por lo que pudiera hacerle ella a él.

No volvería a dormir en el almacén. Al día siguiente iría allá, pero sólo para la reunión con Richard. Luego se marcharía. Entrenaría sola. Lucharía sola, si era necesario. Pero no quería encontrarse con Kai. No quería volver a verlo en su vida. Nunca se había sentido más asustada y avergonzada en toda su culpa. No había reaccionado. Debería haberle hecho algo. Tal vez romperle un par de dedos. O el cuello, directamente. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a los Mikaelson.

La chica se sentó en el porche de su casa. Su abuela estaba dentro, cocinando la cena para ella sola. Bonnie no tenía hambre. Sólo quería pelear. Quería olvidar todo. Quería distraerse matando. Ojalá tuviera algo que hacer. Pero no podía hacer nada. Y estaba aburrida. Bonnie odiaba estar aburrida. Cuando se aburría, pensaba demasiado. Y en aquellos momentos pensar era lo que menos le apetecía.

Escuchó el sonido de los tacones antes de ver a la persona que se acercaba a ella. Bonnie levantó la cabeza, y vio a April Young frente a ella, abrazándose el cuerpo para protegerse del frío de la noche. Bonnie sonrió. A diferencia de Elena, nunca había tenido una relación con April, pero siempre eran cordiales la una con la otra. Al fin y al cabo, April era una chica encantadora.

\- Pareces preocupada-dijo la chica, sentándose junto a Bonnie-. ¿Dónde está Elena?

\- No lo sé. No la he visto desde esta mañana. Pero no estoy preocupada por ella. Ella sabe cuidar de sí misma.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces… No sé qué me pasa.

\- No quieres hablar del tema-April parecía más insistente que de normal, pero Bonnie estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta-. ¿Es un chico?

\- No. Yo no… No-Bonnie suspiró. Sí era un chico. Un chico al que quería matar-. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa por todo. Exámenes, trabajo… todo.

Y entonces empezó a hablar. Bonnie echaba de menos a Elena, y eso que sólo se había ido el día anterior. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía con ganas de confesar todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente. Su abuela se comportaba de manera extraña, Elena se marchaba, los Mikaelson volvían a las andadas,… Por supuesto, Bonnie no le dijo la verdad a April. Si lo hiciera, estaría violando la primera de las reglas de las Cazadoras. Así que habló de todo de manera tan abstracta como le fue posible.

Al final, incluso habló de Kai. April parecía especialmente interesada en el tema. Lógico. ¿Qué podía resultarle más interesante a una adolescente que los problemas de las demás, sobre todo si tenían que ver con chicos?

Era ya muy tarde cuando Bonnie se despidió de April y entró de nuevo a su casa. Tal vez cualquier otro día habría sido más perceptiva. Tal vez, si hubiera estado más atenta, habría reparado en la figura que la observaba desde la distancia.


	5. CAPÍTULO IV: HAYLEY

Mi excusa es la misma de siempre: estaba muy ocupada con exámenes. Fin de curso=complicaciones.

Ahora voy a escribir mucho, así que probablemente actualizaré pronto. Por si acaso, no hagáis caso de esto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#palabras: **2815.

**Palabras utilizadas: **drama, ataúd.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**HAYLEY**

* * *

Kol regresó a su casa. Llevaba varias cosas en las manos, que aunque le estorbaran, no suponían un gran esfuerzo para alguien como él. Había terminado. Él ya no tendría nada que hacer. Su parte del plan estaba completada. Obviamente, él había sido el primero en terminar. Siempre había destacado entre sus hermanos, tanto por lo bueno como por lo malo. Sobre todo por lo malo.

Dejó todo lo que llevaba consigo bien escondido. No podía permitir que ni Caroline, ni Jo, ni nadie que no fuera muy cercano a los Mikaelson viera nada de eso. Aquel era su secreto. El secreto que convertiría a Niklaus en una criatura todavía más poderosa de lo que ya era. Y entonces, los Mikaelson serían indestructibles.

Volvía tranquilamente hacia la cocina cuando vio a Caroline. Estaba sola, paseando por la casa como si fuera de exploración por algún lugar. Aquella chica lo intrigaba. Por mucho que fuera humana y, claramente, estuviera indefensa ante él o Klaus, no le importaba, y luchaba con uñas y dientes siempre que podía. Y, sin embargo, Kol la había escuchado llorar por las noches. Normalmente, Kol ignoraría todo el drama de los humanos, pero Caroline era mucho más interesante que un humano cualquiera.

Se vio caminando hacia donde ella estaba, casi como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo. Desde que eran pequeños, Kol siempre había sido el más impetuoso de sus hermanos, el más espontáneo. Aquello no significaba que, como Rebekah, fuera tan propenso a las malas decisiones, pero sí que solía tomar malas decisiones sabiendo lo que ellas conllevaban. Como en aquel momento, se dijo, mientras que una seductora sonrisa aparecí en su rostro.

—Caroline —saludó, colocándose junto a ella y ralentizando su paso para ir a su altura—. Veo que has decidido salir a disfrutar de esta preciosa mañana.

—¿En serio? —la rubia parecía querer darle una bofetada sólo por haberse dignado a caminar junto a ella—. Primero me amenazas de muerte y luego vienes con esa sonrisita. Eso tal vez funcione con otras, pero te aseguro que no conmigo.

Caroline aceleró el paso y se acercó a una mesa en la que había un jarrón lleno de orquídeas y una taza de té. Se sentó y revolvió lentamente el contenido de la taza. Desayuno para uno, se dijo Kol. Aquello no era un impedimento para nada.

Se acercó a ella y, tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, se sentó en la otra silla. Sacó de su bolsillo una petaca que siempre llevaba encima y le dio un trago. Caroline lo miraba con una ceja alzada desde el otro lado de la mesa, como si se debatiera entre varias opciones. Kol estaba seguro de que una de ellas involucraba matarlo. La sonrisa del híbrido se amplió. Podría intentarlo.

Le ofreció la petaca. Caroline, sorprendiéndolo, la aceptó, y dio un largo trago del bourbon que Kol había colocado antes de marcharse la noche anterior. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la joven Caroline Forbes podría beber bourbon tan tranquilamente?

—Bueno, cuéntame —dijo el chico poco después, cuando hubo guardado la petaca, ya cansado del silencio—. ¿Qué opinas de ma maison?

—No está mal. Las he visto mejores.

—No hay mejores. Esta casa la construí yo.

—Ya, claro —Caroline parecía bastante poco predispuesta a creer eso—. ¿En siete días? Y hace… ¿cuánto, doscientos años?

—Trescientos veinticinco, más o menos. Aquí estaba yo, con un peinado algo menos favorecedor y ropa mucho más incómoda.

—Estás de coña.

—Después de todo lo que has visto —la sonrisa de Kol era ahora divertida—, ¿aún te sorprendes de las cosas que tengan que ver con nosotros?

La chica se quedó en silencio. Kol tenía razón. Ya no debería sorprenderse por todo lo que veía; y, sin embargo, lo hacía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella era sólo una humana normal y corriente, y tampoco había visto tanto como le parecía. Lo único que había visto, a decir verdad, era a un hombre con colmillos y a otro que afirmaba haber construido una casa trescientos años atrás.

Trescientos años… ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? La gente no vivía tanto tiempo, la gente no tenía colmillos, ni se transformaba en lobo. La gente no parecía tener poco más de veinte años tras vivir trescientos. O más…

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Preguntar eso es de mala educación, señorita Forbes. Una Miss Mystic Falls debería saberlo —los modales de Miss también la impulsaban a pedir disculpas, pero la chica se esforzó por quedarse en silencio—. Tengo más de mil años, por si te interesa.

—Cuéntame cosas. Sobre vosotros. Sobre Nik.

Kol habló. Le gustaba hablar, casi tanto como le gustaba poner nerviosa a Caroline. Así que le dijo algunas cosas. Le habló sobre su infancia, sobre lo mal que se llevaban todos los Mikaelson con su padre, sobre la promesa que se habían hecho siglos atrás. Y entonces…

—Éramos una familia feliz. Rara, pero feliz. Hasta que llegó Hayley.

—¿Quién es Hayley? —Caroline se había relajado, tenía ambos pies apoyados en una de las sillas vacías y tomaba el bourbon de Kol a sorbos.

—Nadie. Por lo menos ahora —Kol pareció darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de hablar de más. Le quitó la petaca a la rubia y se levantó—. Tengo que irme. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo hoy.

—¿Quién es Hayley? Una mujer a la que engañaste, supongo. Eres el tipo de hombre que haría algo así.

—Hayley no era fácil de engañar. Ella era la que engañaba a los demás.

—¿Te engañó? ¿Te… rompió el corazón? —Caroline pareció dudar al decir las últimas palabras; Kol no parecía el tipo de persona al que se le pudiera romper el corazón.

—No, a mí no. Se lo rompió a Klaus.

* * *

Bonnie respiró hondo antes de entrar en el almacén. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de entrar y encontrarse sola. Sola con Kai. Pero en algún momento tendría que volver, y sería mejor si lo hacía por su cuenta que por orden de Richard.

La chica esperaba no encontrarse con Kai o, si lo hacía, hacerlo frente a Richard para poder ignorarlo y huir de él. Obviamente, no tuvo suerte, pues el chico estaba sentado en las escaleras frente a la puerta. Levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta en cuanto la escuchó abrirse, saludó y volvió a distraerse.

Bonnie no supo qué hacer. Estaba preparada (o eso creía) para las bromas o la constante actitud arrogante de Kai. Pero no para aquello. La chica devolvió el saludo y se marchó hacia la habitación. Prefería ignorarlo a tener que aprender a lidiar con su humor actual. Se tiró en la cama y respiró hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios.

La tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues tuvo que ir a la reunión con Richard.

Kai ya estaba ahí, en completo silencio. Richard esperó hasta que Bonnie estuvo en su habitual sitio y levantó la cabeza con una expresión todavía más seria que de normal. Ambos Cazadores supieron al instante que había algún problema.

—Lexi ha llamado —Lexi era otra de las Cazadoras, una que prefería estar siempre de viaje en vez de asentarse en el almacén—. Tiene noticias que cambian todo.

Kai y Bonnie se quedaron en silencio mientras que Richard hablaba. Lo que Lexi había descubierto era que, tal vez, existiera una criatura capaz de superar a los Mikaelson en poder. Una criatura que, si no única, era especialmente rara. Una criatura que, habiendo nacido Cazadora, había sido convertida en híbrida. Una criatura indestructible.

—Tenéis que encontrar a esa criatura —dijo Richard. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por primera vez desde que habían llegado a su despacho—. Si la encontramos, podremos derrotar a los Mikaelson. Y tendremos a la mejor Cazadora que haya existido jamás.

—Lo haremos —dijo Kai enseguida. No solía cuestionar las órdenes de Richard.

La sonrisa del líder de las Cazadoras se hizo más amplia. Y Bonnie sintió un escalofrío. Aquella no era la sonrisa de un líder que se interesaba por las personas a su cargo. Aquella era la sonrisa de un hombre sediento de poder; y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos.

* * *

Elena observó lo que había frente a ella. Nada. Era un trozo de tierra vacío. Un trozo de tierra en el que, supuestamente, debería haber una casa. Una casa blanca, muy bonita, según se la había descrito Kai.

La chica había confiado en él sin dudar por un instante que podría haber estado mintiéndole. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Era un hombre malo, tanto si Elena quería verlo como si no. No le importaba nadie, y mucho menos ella. Maldiciendo para sí, Elena se volvió hacia Damon, que miraba la parcela de terreno con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Damon parecía todavía más mosqueado que ella—. ¿Tu amigo nos ha regalado un trozo de tierra para que construyamos la casa de nuestros sueños?

—No. Nos ha engañado —Elena sacó el teléfono y llamó a Kai, que tardó bastante en contestar—. ¿De qué te ha servido engañarnos, Kai?

—No os he engañado —dijo el chico al otro lado de la línea, bajando la voz; Bonnie estaba cerca—. No esperaba que llegarais tan pronto.

—¿De qué estás…?

El cambio en la expresión de Damon hizo que Elena se diera la vuelta. A sus espaldas había una preciosa casa blanca con un amplio porche. La casa de la familia Parker. Elena no quiso preguntar qué había hecho Kai, y simplemente entró en la casa. El Cazador le había dicho que, una vez estuvieran en la casa, él la protegería de cualquier amenaza externa. Ahora Elena entendía que aquello significaba que los iba a hacer desaparecer. Justamente lo que necesitaban.

Damon y Elena entraron a la casa, y vieron ya desde el primer momento algo que no les gustó: una mancha de sangre seca en la barandilla de la escalera. Elena siempre había sabido que había algo raro sobre Kai, pero nunca hubiera pensado que podría estar involucrado en algo sangriento. Prefería no preguntar, al menos por el momento. Se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Ambos estaban agotados de viajar.

Damon acercó a Elena hacia sí con uno de sus brazos, y la chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Elena. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse en cuanto le fuera posible.

—Por ahora, descansar. Estoy harto de correr. Luego ya veremos lo que hacemos.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono de Damon. El chico lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla, sin saber que esperar. El mensaje era escueto, pero efectivo: "Sé dónde estáis. Llegaré. R.M.".

R.M. Sólo había una persona que Damon conociera y que correspondiera con esas iniciales. Rebekah Mikaelson. Su libertad había durado poco.

* * *

_Los llantos del bebé inundan la habitación. La mujer que lo sostiene, sin embargo, no parece muy preocupada. Mira fijamente al __ataúd__ frente a ella. En la caja de madera se encuentra el cuerpo de una mujer de pelo castaño y ondulado. Está desnuda y ensangrentada. Dado el tamaño del bebé y el estado de la mujer, es fácil ver que la mujer había muerto en el parto._

_El grito de un hombre calla al bebé. Es un hombre rubio que se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación, y que mira a la mujer rubia que sostiene al bebé con furia apenas contenida. Quiere matarla. Corre hacia el ataúd, pero la mujer alza una mano, y la pierna del hombre se rompe, haciéndolo caer. El hombre se levanta e, ignorando el dolor, sigue avanzando._

_La mujer vuelve a hacer un gesto con la mano, y el cuello del hombre se rompe. Mientras que el cuerpo del hombre cae al suelo, la mujer sonríe. Los llantos del bebé se reanudan, y la mujer baja la mirada._

—_Shhh. Silencio, mi pequeña Hope. Silencio._

* * *

Jo se sentó al lado de Caroline, ofreciéndole las uvas que tenía un pequeño plato. La rubia negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia delante. Desde que había hablado con Kol, había estado muy intrigada por conocer los secretos del pasado de los Mikaelson. Quería saber qué había pasado, quién era Hayley, y qué había hecho para lograr romperle el corazón a Klaus.

La morena estaba de muy buen humor aquella tarde, y parecía dispuesta a no dejar que Caroline la ignorara.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, metiéndose una uva a la boca.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Nik y a los demás? —Caroline ignoró la pregunta de Jo, girándose para mirarla fijamente.

—Hace bastante. Su familia y la mía han sido siempre amigas. Ahora me estoy quedando aquí con ellos hasta que se solucionen unos problemas en casa.

—Y… ¿conoces a alguien llamado Hayley?

—Conocí a Hayley —Jo pareció repentinamente sumergida en sus propios recuerdos—. Era amiga mía. Klaus y ella hacían una pareja perfecta.

—Kol no parece pensar lo mismo.

—Kol es el hermano pequeño de Klaus. Claro que no piensa lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta cómo acabó su relación. Pero para poder romperle el corazón a alguien, ese alguien tiene que amarte. Y Klaus nunca amó tanto a nadie como a Hayley.

—¿Dónde está Hayley ahora? —Caroline parecía bastante más reacia a preguntar ahora; su humor había caído. Ahora se sentía desanimada, cansada. Quería marcharse a la cama.

—Muerta —la respuesta de Jo fue inmediata. Casi como si le costara decirlo, se dijo Caroline. Como si le doliera.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Murió hace mucho tiempo. Y Klaus no ha podido olvidarla desde entonces…

—¡Caroline! —el inconfundible acento de Kol hizo que Caroline se girara hacia el lugar en el que el chico estaba de inmediato.

Kol sonreía, pero también parecía tenso. Miró a Jo con frialdad por un momento, antes de girarse hacia ella y sonreír mucho más amplia y tranquilamente. Algo sucedía entre aquellos dos. Algo más que Caroline tenía que descubrir.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir que podemos cenar juntos esta noche. Así podremos charlar.

Charlar. Aquello era justo lo que Caroline necesitaba. Hacerlo hablar, para así lograr información. ¿Y qué mejor que una cena? Así él estaría tranquilo y relajado; y, con suerte, tal vez incluso un poco ebrio.

Caroline se levantó, se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia digna de una princesa.

—Por supuesto, señor Mikaelson. Será un placer cenar con usted.

* * *

Elena despertó al escuchar un grito. Se quedó quieta un momento, no sabiendo dónde estaba, hasta que recordó. Portland. La casa de la familia Parker.

Se habían echado en una cama en la que, con toda seguridad, era la habitación de invitados. Damon, a su lado, seguía dormido. Tal vez se lo hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de de Elena. No era nada; sólo frío. Estaba desnuda, y hacía frío. Sólo era eso. La chica se acurrucó junto a su novio y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Volvió a escuchar un grito, y aquella vez supo que no lo había imaginado. Lo supo, porque Damon, a su lado, también despertó y se movió hacia la ventana a una velocidad que, incluso después de haberla visto en varias ocasiones, seguía sorprendiendo a Elena. La chica se incorporó en la cama, tapándose con la sábana, y esperó. Damon se volvió hacia ella segundos después, y su expresión dejaba claro que estaban en problemas.

—Rebekah ya ha llegado —Elena se levantó de la cama y se unió a Damon, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Supongo que no podemos hacer nada, ¿no?

—No. Si no nos ve, no nos puede hacer nada.

—Pero es inmortal, Elena. Puede quedarse ahí para siempre.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —Elena se giró, todavía en sus brazos, y lo besó—. Volvamos a la cama. No podemos hacer nada más.

Damon dejó que su novia tirara de él hacia la cama, y cuando lo besó, sonrió y se dejó caer. Era cierto. No podían hacer nada.

Horas más tarde, ambos se habían acostumbrado ya a los gritos y a las amenazas que soltaba la híbrida. Hacían todo lo posible por ignorarlos, encendiendo la radio, metiéndose a la ducha o poniendo la televisión a todo volumen. Pero no era sencillo, sobre todo para Damon. El híbrido maldijo por primera vez en toda su existencia tener el oído tan desarrollado.

Y entonces, repentinamente, los gritos cesaron. Damon se giró hacia Elena, y la chica frunció el ceño. El vampiro volvió a dirigirse a la ventana, y vio el cuerpo de la rubia tirado en el suelo, inmóvil. No podía morir, así que supuso que simplemente estaba inconsciente. ¿Pero cómo…?

El sonido del timbre resonó en los oídos de ambos. Aquello era imposible. La casa no era visible para los demás.

Elena cogió una daga, mientras que Damon abría la puerta.

* * *

Obviamente, si me conocéis, sabréis que Hayley no va a ser tan querida en la historia. Pero eso se verá más adelante.

Me voy a seguir a escribiendo.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	6. CAPÍTULO V: AVANCES

¿Veis? No he tardado mucho en actualizar. El siguiente cap ya está escrito, pero prefiero avanzar con el siguiente antes de publicarlo, así que la actualización será probablemente dentro de dos semanas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#palabras: **3316.

**Palabras utilizadas: **canela, temor.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**AVANCES**

* * *

Damon no sabía qué esperaba encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, pero desde luego no fue aquello. Una chica, una niña casi, de unos trece o catorce años, se encontraba al otro lado. Una niña de pelo rubio y ondulado y ojos azules. Una niña preciosa, que sin embargo los miraba con una tranquila sonrisa mientras que sus manos goteaban sangre.

—Yo no lanzaría la daga, Elena —dijo la chica con una sonrisa que dejaba muy claro que sabía que ellos no eran un peligro para ella—. No me harías nada. Y es de muy mala educación tratar mal al que está intentando ayudarte.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Damon, colocándose delante de Elena para protegerla.

—Mi nombre es Hope. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero os he ayudado. Así que creo que por lo menos me merezco que me invitéis a entrar.

Ni la Cazadora ni el híbrido movieron un solo músculo. No solían confiar en gente que sobrepasaba escudos mágicos y era capaz de derrotar a híbridas originales. No sabían cómo reaccionar frente a aquella chica; pero sabían que era peligrosa.

Hope sonrió incluso más ampliamente. Se limpió la mano con la camiseta y sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos. Se lo tendió a Damon, que lo miró como si fuera un animal peligroso. Sin embargo, lo cogió, pues lo que vio en el sobre lo intrigó. Era una M. El sello de la familia Mikaelson.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le estaba escapando, algo muy importante.

—Coge el sobre. Ahí dentro tienes toda la información que necesitas. En esta casa hay mucha más información de lo que piensas. ¿O es que no quieres saber nada de la criatura capaz de destrozaros a todos con una sola mano?

Elena se adelantó a Damon y cogió el sobre, inquieta. Lo abrió y miró el papel que había dentro. El vampiro, a su lado, hizo lo mismo. En la única hoja de papel que había en el sobre había una decena de direcciones de páginas web, además de nombres de libros que, supuestamente, estaban en casa de la familia Parker.

Una criatura capaz de destrozarlos a todos. ¿Incluso a los Mikaelson? Si aquella chica había logrado derrotar a Rebekah tan fácilmente, a Damon no le sorprendería que esa chica se estuviese promocionando a sí misma.

—¿Y qué se supone que…?

Damon levantó la cabeza y soltó una maldición. La chica había desaparecido.

* * *

Kai alargó una mano hacia el plato de Bonnie. La chica lo golpeó en el brazo sin siquiera levantar la mano del libro que estaba leyendo. Kai maldijo en voz alta y se levantó. Se había comido toda la comida que se había traído, y ahora quería robar la de Bonnie. Ella no pensaba permitírselo, así que tendría que ir a por más. Escuchar las quejas de Kai hizo sonreír a Bonnie. Todo iba bien.

Todo iba bien si no tenía en cuenta que su mejor amiga se había fugado con un híbrido, que su jefe era un hombre sediento de poder al que ya no le importaban ni ella ni Kai y que existía una criatura capaz de acabar con los Mikaelson. Sí, todo iba a la perfección.

Kai volvió a la habitación con un plato lleno de galletas de canela y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Las galletas siempre habían sido el postre favorito de Bonnie. Y el chico lo sabía.

—Eres un inmaduro.

—¿Yo? —su expresión era inocente, y lo hacía parecer más joven—. Se me han antojado.

—Ya. Seguro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Tenían mucho trabajo. Estaban investigando y leyendo todo lo que podían sobre la familia Mikaelson y sobre los híbridos. La mayoría de las cosas que leían eran leyendas o historias no comprobadas, pero aun así tenían que leerlas. Porque todas las leyendas estaban basadas, en parte, en la realidad.

Como la que leía Bonnie en aquel momento. Se decía que dos de los hermanos Mikaelson (por las descripciones, parecían Niklaus y Elijah) habían controlado un reino entero en el siglo XVI. Revelaron su secreto a los habitantes, y vivieron en paz con ellos, hasta que otro de los hermanos, probablemente Kol, se aburrió del dominio de sus hermanos y destruyó el reino entero. Cientos de personas habían muerto. Y ellos lo único que hicieron fue mudarse.

Otra de las historias, que a Bonnie le había interesado mucho más, hablaba de la hermana Mikaelson desaparecida. Por lo visto, poco después de que cada uno de los Mikaelson fuera convertido en híbrido, una de las hermanas, la única que se negó a convertirse en lo que ella consideraba una abominación, desapareció, llevándose consigo algo muy preciado para el resto de los Mikaelson.

Aquella era la historia en la que tanto ella como Kai se habían fijado en un primer momento. No tenía mucho que ver con la criatura de la que les había hablado Richard, pero sí que era un primer paso. Pocas cosas había que les interesara a los Mikaeslon, así que, si era lo suficientemente importante como para que les importara, debía ser algo especial. Como una criatura especial.

—Tenemos que seguir investigando sobre esto —murmuró Kai por encima de su hombro, mientras que masticaba ruidosamente—. Esta puede ser la pista que necesitamos.

—No, no tenemos que seguir investigando —Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es arreglar los problemas que tú empezaste. Como, por ejemplo, la huída de Elena.

—Elena es secundaria, Bonster.

—Elena es mi mejor amiga. Y no me llames así.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer —Kai ignoró el último comentario de la Cazadora—, mi querida Bonster, es investigar más sobre lo que sucedió con los Mikaelson, para así poder encontrar a esa criatura.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio. Entendía por qué era tan importante que encontraran más información. Pero no entendía qué importancia tenía aquello para Kai, la persona a la que menos le importaba nada relacionado con los demás. Entendía por qué le importaba a Richard, pero a Kai…

A Kai le importaba por el mismo motivo. Por el poder. El Cazador era tan avaricioso como lo era el líder, si no más. Bonnie se giró hacia él y le dio un empujón.

—A ti no te importa nada. Sólo estás pensando en ti mismo.

Kai sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes dejar caer una de las galletas en la mesa, justo delante de Bonnie. Se marchó de la habitación, y Bonnie negó con la cabeza. El Cazador lograba enfadarla con una facilidad que todavía la asombraba. Y, sin embargo…

Bonnie cogió la galleta y le dio un mordisco, soltando un gemido de placer.

* * *

_Un hombre lucha contra las cadenas que lo mantienen atado a la pared de la celda. Su cuerpo está lleno de heridas, sobre todo las muñecas, que se han desgarrado hasta dejar ver el hueso por la fuerza de las cadenas. El hombre grita, lleno de furia._

_Fuera de la celda hay otros dos hombres. A pesar de parecer estar sufriendo tanto como él, se contienen mejor, mientras que intentan convencerlo de calmarse. No tienen mucho éxito, pero no desisten. Es lo único que pueden hacer. Lo único que evitará que ellos también se dejen llevar por la desesperación y caigan en una espiral de caos que puede acabar con muchas vidas._

—_¡Mi hija! _—_grita en aquel momento el hombre enjaulado_—_. ¡Se ha llevado a mi hija!_

—_No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora, Niklaus _—_dice uno de los hombres, el que parece el mayor_—_. Lograremos encontrarla. Te lo prometo._

_Sin embargo, nada logra calmar a Niklaus. El hombre más joven toma una decisión. Abre la puerta de la celda y rompe las cadenas. Niklaus sale de la celda, ya convertido en un lobo oscuro, y también se marcha de la habitación. Ambos hombres lo siguen. Lo apoyan. Siempre lo hacen._

_Por y para siempre._

* * *

El sonido de alguien llamando la puerta sacó a Caroline de su mundo. La chica había estado preparándose para la cena con Kol, pero al terminar se había quedado totalmente distraída. No entendía el cambio en el hermano de Nik. Cuando lo había conocido, el hombre la había tratado peor que mal; y ahora era la personificación de la amabilidad. Aquello la confundía, y por mucho que apreciara el cambio, también la inquietaba. Tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de hablar con ella con calma y de bromear con ella, podía en cualquier momento mosquearse y matarla.

La chica se levantó y se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir. No se había arreglado mucho. Se había puesto un vestido blanco, unas sandalias planas y se había rizado ligeramente el pelo. Apenas llevaba maquillaje. No quería arreglarse demasiado y darle el placer al chico de verla entusiasmada.

Abrió la puerta, y se quedó boquiabierta cuando lo vio. Todos en aquella familia parecían salidos de una sesión de fotos. Kol se había puesto vaqueros y una simple camisa blanca, y sin embargo Caroline dudaba que pudiera estar más guapo.

—Señorita Forbes —saludó Kol, siguiendo con lo que Caroline había empezado antes—. ¿Está lista?

—Vamos. Espero que me saques de esta maldita casa.

Y eso hizo. La llevó a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y una vez allí, se portó como un caballero. Justo lo contrario del hombre que la había llevado como un saco hasta su deportivo para secuestrarla.

Caroline esperaba utilizar aquella cena para poder descubrir más sobre Klaus y sobre Hayley, pero por desgracia Kol cortaba cada uno de sus intentos, logrando distraerla hablando sobre temas triviales. Lo único que consiguió sacar la chica fue que la muerte de Hayley fue hace muchos más años de los que tenía aquella casa.

Era sorprendente la capacidad que tenía el chico, pero consiguió, casi sin intentarlo, hacerla olvidar y disfrutar de una cena con él. Cuando la llevó de vuelta a su habitación, Caroline se sorprendió sonriendo ampliamente y deseando que noches como aquella sucedieran a menudo.

—Gracias, señor Mikaelson. He pasado una velada… agradable.

—De nada, señorita Forbes. Y buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana.

Caroline entró a su habitación. Kol esperó un par de minutos, escuchándola mientras que se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba las sandalias. Luego se giró y se marchó.

No esperaba encontrarse con su hermano, que de un empujón lo mandó al otro lado del pasillo. Kol se levantó al instante y adoptó una postura defensiva. Sabía que Klaus no le haría daño de verdad, pero aun así, prefería tener cuidado. Si había algo que caracterizara a su hermano, era su irascibilidad.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermano? —dijo, intentando relajar el ambiente—. ¿Hoy no has logrado completar parte de tu plan maestro para dominar el mundo?

—Sabes perfectamente qué me pasa, hermano. ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Caroline, Kol?

—Porque me gusta, Niklaus. Pero no te preocupes. No te la voy a robar. En cuanto estés preparado para matarla, yo te la entregaré con un lazo incluso.

—Estoy harto de ti y de tu inmadurez, Kol. Nos jugamos todo en esto.

—No, Nik. Eres tú el único que te juegas algo. Yo sólo te hago el trabajo sucio.

Fue un visto y no visto. Klaus se lanzó sobre su hermano y lo golpeó, haciendo que le sangrara la nariz. Kol le devolvió el golpe, y sonrió al escuchar cómo se rompía una de las muñecas de su hermano. Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco. Klaus lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó del suelo. Enseñaba los colmillos, y las venas alrededor de sus ojos le daban un aspecto todavía más despiadado.

—¿No quieres ayudar? Perfecto. No lo hagas. Desde este momento, no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos. Deja en paz a Caroline, Kol, o te arrepentirás.

Dicho esto, le partió el cuello y se marchó. En el momento exacto en el que Klaus desapareció, una figura salió de una de las habitaciones. Jo. Se acercó a Kol y lo miró, casi con aire clínico. Sonrió. Llevaba bastante contenta toda la noche. Llevaba así desde que había espiado la cena de Kol y Caroline.

Todo iba a la perfección.

* * *

Le había dicho que la llevaría a un lugar apropiado para el estudio. Bonnie debería haber sabido que, tratándose de Kai, sólo había un lugar que a él le pareciera tan apropiado para todo: el Mystic Grill.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada al ver todo lo que la camarera ponía encima de la mesa. No faltaba nada. Había pedido dos cafés, un plato de huevos fritos con bacon, unas tostadas con jamón, un croissant, varias galletas, un vaso de zumo de naranja, una bolsa de patatas y un bocadillo. Kai parecía estar en el paraíso, e ignoró las miradas que le dirigía la Cazadora desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿En serio, Kai? Ni siquiera hay sitio para poner los libros en la mesa.

—Tengo hambre —respondió el chico, como si no hiciera falta más explicación—. No puedo trabajar con el estómago vacío.

Bonnie decidió ignorarlo, apartó los platos y abrió uno de los libros. No era fácil seguir investigando en un sitio lleno de gente, pero aun así no se marchó. Si lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de que se marchara en busca de Elena. Y tanto ella como Kai lo sabían, por eso la había llevado allí; así se aseguraba de que Bonnie no huyera. Kai la conocía. Y ella sentía que debía darle las gracias por aquello, por procurar que ella se distrajera y pudiera estudiar. Pero no lo haría.

En cambio, siguió leyendo, mientras que Kai comía. Habían buscado tanta información como habían podido sobre la historia de los Mikaelson. Era difícil encontrar nada; los Mikaelson siempre habían apreciado la privacidad y los secretos.

Sólo había algo que a ellos les pudiera importar. Algo que o les daba más poder o tenía la capacidad para arrebatárselo. Y por lo tanto, a las Cazadoras también les importaba.

—Un arma. Debe ser un arma. Algo que pueda derrotarlos —comentó Bonnie.

—Las armas que pueden acabar con los Mikaelson están repartidas entre ellos y nosotros. No hay más.

—Eso no lo sabes. Tú no estabas vivo hace medio siglo —antes de darle tiempo a replicar, Bonnie se levantó de la silla—. Voy al baño.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —la sonrisa del chico logró que Bonnie estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

Kai quiso seguir comiendo, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de una chica. April Young se sentó en la silla en la que previamente había estado Bonnie y sonrió inocentemente. Kai se limitó a alzar una ceja, aunque no parecía tan tranquilo como minutos antes.

—Hola, Malachai —saludó April, extendiendo una de sus manos y colocándola sobre la de Kai—. Te he echado de menos.

—Lo dudo. Sé que soy magnífico, pero en dos días no has tenido tiempo —el chico deslizó su mano de la de la recién llegada—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato.

* * *

_April se marchó de casa de Bonnie. La conversación que habían tenido ambas chicas le había sido muy útil. Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su pálido rostro; sonrisa que se amplió al descubrir que alguien la perseguía. Dejó que la siguiera durante un rato, aquello la hacía sentirse especial. Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas (y él no parecía nada dispuesto a marcharse), se giró repentinamente y sonrió. Kai, unos pasos por detrás de ella, no pareció sorprendido por la reacción inmediata de la chica._

—_Malachai Parker, ¿verdad? _—_dijo la chica, acercándose a él como una bestia acechando a su presa_—_. Bonnie me ha hablado de ti._

—_Bonnie me quiere mucho; habla de mí siempre que puede. ¿Quién eres tú?_

—_April Young. Una pobre chica cuya mayor preocupación es si será Miss Mystic Falls._

—_Ya lo eres _—_Kai parecía sentirse calmado, pero la chica podía ver que su postura era tensa_—_. Yo no habría votado por ti, la verdad._

_April pareció verdaderamente ofendida. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Durante varios minutos, ambos se quedaron en silencio, totalmente inmóviles y serios. Parecían evaluarse, como si se prepararan para una ofensiva. Ninguno de ellos hizo movimiento alguno, sin embargo._

_Al final, April sonrió y dio un par de pasos adelante, hasta que estuvo a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de Kai. Alzó una mano y le acarició suavemente la mandíbula, dejando la mano sobre su hombro. Kai la miraba fijamente, como si tuviera un plan._

—_¿Qué quieres, Malachai?_

—_La manera en la que presionabas a Bonnie antes no me ha parecido la típica de una simple adolescente humana._

—_¿Escuchando conversaciones a escondidas? Eso no está bien, Kai._

* * *

—No me importa tu parte del plan, April. No quiero ser parte del plan —Kai siguió leyendo sin hacer caso de la chica.

—Querías información, ¿no? Yo tengo información. Sobre los Mikaelson, sobre la única persona que puede derrotar a los Mikaelson de verdad, sobre mí…

—No podríais importarme menos —sin embargo, Kai no estaba diciendo la verdad. Necesitaba aquella información. Pero su parte del plan…—. Déjame en paz. Estoy muy ocupado.

La expresión de April no cambió. Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente con la misma sonrisa que le había dirigido dos noches atrás, esperando. Sabía que Kai necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba encontrar aquella información. Porque necesitaba tener a Bonnie comiendo de la palma de su mano. El corazón humano, pensó April, era muy extraño.

* * *

—_¿Qué quieres?_

_Kai estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No se movió del sitio, pero sí intentó alejarse cuanto pudo de April sin parecer asustado. No lo estaba. Y aunque lo estuviera, Kai nunca se dejaba llevar por el __temor__. Pero aquello no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a ponerse a tiro de alguien a quien no conocía, alguien que, no hacía falta ser muy listo para verlo, tenía mucho poder._

_April se puso seria al momento. Entendía que el juego había terminado, y que ahora estaban hablando de negocios._

—_Quiero que hagamos un trato. Tú y yo, prohibido meter a las Cazadoras, ni siquiera a Bonnie._

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer algo por mí? _—_Kai parecía totalmente seguro de que no habría nada que ella le pudiera ofrecer que lo haría cambiar de opinión._

—_Hay algo. Tengo toda la información que tú necesitas, y lo único que tienes que hacer para conseguirlo es hacerme un pequeño favor._

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—_Algo que tú tienes muy cerca. Un simple puñal. Uno de los puñales de las Cazadoras._

—_Las Cazadoras tienen muchas armas. Vas a tener que ser un poco más específica._

—_Voy a hacer algo mejor. Tengo una foto._

_Kai habría conseguido cualquiera de las armas de las Cazadoras. Cualquiera, excepto la que April le pidió. Aquel no era un puñal cualquiera. Era el puñal de Bonnie._

* * *

—Tú quieres información. Yo estoy dispuesta a dártela. Es muy simple.

Kai se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego asintió. April sonreía ampliamente mientras que se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico. Dejó un libro encima de la mesa que Kai no había visto hasta el momento. Un segundo después, había desaparecido.

Un instante después, Bonnie volvió del baño. Se sentó y siguió leyendo ignorando por completo al chico, pero él no volvió a concentrarse. Y su falta de concentración no tenía que ver con el trato que acababa de cerrar, sino porque, de vez en cuando, sentía una caricia en su cara, en el hombro o en el brazo. No se había marchado. Kai dudaba que lo fuera a abandonar en algún momento a partir de entonces.


	7. CAPÍTULO VI: ACTOS DE CORDURA

Sexto capítulo de La Caza. Espero publicar el siguiente en dos semanas, pero eso, lógicamente, dependerá de si lo tengo preparado o no. He empezado a escribirlo, pero no sé si me dará tiempo de terminarlo; y además, tengo otras muchas cosas que escribir aparte de esto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#palabras: **3059.

**Palabras utilizadas: **ayer.

Aviso de que ya he usado todas las palabras sorteadas. Pensaba que iba a sufrir más para meterlas todas, pero al final las he puesto antes de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**ACTOS DE CORDURA**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bonnie y Kai estuvieron entrenando. Después de estudiar durante varios días, sentían ganas de luchar. Durante casi dos horas, corrieron, golpearon y lanzaron hechizos, y cuando finalmente hubieron terminado, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados. Descansaron durante varios minutos, en completo silencio, y luego fueron a ducharse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bonnie logró entrar antes que el chico al baño; y Kai, también por primera vez, no intentó sacarla del baño utilizando cualquier medio a su alcance.

Al salir de la ducha, se encontró a Kai sentado en su cama, con su osito de peluche, Ms. Cuddles, en su regazo. Bonnie podría haberse enfadado, si su expresión no hubiese parecido tan abatida. Precavida, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ante aquel nuevo Kai emocional, se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama de Elena, esperando a que el chico hablara. Sabía que tarde o temprano le diría algo.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ayer estuve un poco... pensativo —dijo finalmente el chico.

—Me di cuenta. Llevas así ya un par de días —Bonnie estaba realmente sorprendida de estar teniendo una conversación como aquella con Kai—. Supuse que tendría que ver con... con nada.

Bonnie se calló y bajó la cabeza. A pesar de haberse prometido a sí misma no hablar nunca de aquel beso que Kai le había dado, había estado a punto de mencionarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse detenido a tiempo, supo que Kai había adivinado lo que había estado a punto de decir cuando lo vio alzar una ceja y dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo que quiero decir es...

—Sé dónde está Elena —la interrumpió el Cazador. Bonnie lo miró con los ojos como platos—. No te lo dije porque Elena quiso mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿De mí? ¿Mi mejor amiga quería huir de mí?

—No es eso. Eso fue un daño colateral. Pero ella sabía que, si Richard quería encontrarla, te preguntaría a ti. Nunca sospecharía de mí, e incluso si lo hiciera, a mí no podría sacarme la verdad.

Bonnie meditó la situación. Por muy molesta que estuviera porque Elena y Kai hubieran conspirado a sus espaldas, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que ayudar a su mejor amiga. Ya se encargaría de matarlos a ambos una vez se creyeran a salvo. Sí, cuando estuvieran sanos y salvos los torturaría y luego los mataría, por hacerla sufrir tanto.

Pero lo entendía. Entendía que la primera persona a la que Richard acudiría en busca de respuestas sería a ella. Era la única amiga de Elena entre las Cazadoras, al fin y al cabo. Y Kai... Elena nunca había dudado en criticarlo, incluso frente a Richard. Desde el momento en que Kai se incorporó a las Cazadoras de Mystic Falls, Elena lo había ignorado. Así que nadie sospecharía. Era el plan perfecto. Y, obviamente, los que habían pensado en él eran Elena y Kai. A ella no se le habría ocurrido.

—Vale. Entiendo por qué lo hicisteis así. ¿Pero qué demonios se supone que significa que no podría sacarte la verdad? ¿Piensas que a mí sí? ¿Que entregaría a Elena?

—Pienso que la tortura puede llegar a ser un método muy eficaz —dijo simplemente el chico. Bonnie frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú sabes mucho de torturas?

—Más de lo que me gustaría.

Bonnie sentía que debía seguir preguntando, que necesitaba saber la verdad, pero no lo hizo. Había conseguido ya una gran confesión por parte de Kai, y sabía que si lo seguía presionando sólo conseguiría alejarlo. Y, en aquellos momentos, necesitaba tenerlo de su parte. Así que abandonó el tema.

Después de que Kai le contara que Elena y Damon estaban en su antigua casa, y tras prácticamente obligar a Kai a que le acompañara a Portland, Kai y ella prepararon sus bolsas. Estaban ya preparándose para salir del almacén cuando se encontraron con Richard, que se marchaba también. Los detuvo antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta.

—¿A dónde vais? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. Que yo recuerde no os he mandado a ninguna misión.

—Vamos en busca de Elena —tal vez, si se hubiera parado a pensar, Bonnie no le habría dicho la verdad—. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No —la respuesta del hombre fue contundente—. No tenemos tiempo que perder con una Cazadora que nos da más disgustos que alegrías. Si ha querido marcharse, es mejor que no vuelva. Y... —Richard se aseguró de que ambos prestaran atención a sus siguientes palabras—, lo mismo va para vosotros.

Tanto Kai como Bonnie se quedaron quietos junto a la puerta. Habían esperado que Richard se enfadara, incluso que los amenazara. Pero aquello no era una amenaza. Aquello era un hecho. Si se marchaban, dejaban de ser parte de las Cazadoras. Al fin habían confirmado lo que siempre habían sospechado: no eran indispensables.

Kai se adelantó a Bonnie y la tapó con su cuerpo. No intentaba evitar que Richard la atacara, sino más bien lo contrario; sobre todo después de lo que iba a decir.

—Por supuesto, Richard. Ambos lo entendemos. Esperaremos órdenes.

—¿¡Qué!? —Bonnie hizo justo lo que Kai había esperado. Se lanzó hacia delante, sin importar su objetivo, pero Kai la esperaba, y la agarró de la cintura—. No puedes hacer eso. Kai, tienes que dejarme ir.

—No, Bon. Nuestro deber es ayudar a las Cazadoras, y lo sabes.

Bonnie lo miró incrédula. No podía creer que, después de haberle contado la verdad sobre la localización de Elena, ahora la estuviera deteniendo. Así que, en el fondo, lo único que a Kai le importaba era él mismo. Bonnie negó con la cabeza y, soltando la bolsa, salió del almacén. No se lo podía creer.

—Gracias por traer un poco de cordura a las Cazadoras, Malachai.

—Ese soy yo. El cuerdo.

Tras soltar una carcajada poco propia de él, Richard se marchó del almacén. Kai, solo en el grande y feo edificio, suspiró. Por un momento, había temido que su Bonster lo matara en el momento. Por suerte, no lo había hecho. No quería pensar en lo que Richard le habría hecho a la chica si se rebelaba así.

El chico cogió la bolsa de Bonnie, que seguía en el suelo junto a la suya propia, y salió del almacén. La chica no estaba en el área frente al almacén, así que tendría que buscarla por otros lugares. Podría intentar llamarla, pero aquello también significaba que se arriesgaba a que ella no contestara y se enfadara todavía más con él. Así que tendría que usar la magia.

El hechizo funcionó a la perfección, y el chico rápidamente descubrió que Bonnie se encontraba en casa de su abuela. Kai cogió el coche y corrió hacia la casa de Sheila Bennett, y ahí la encontró, sentada en el porche. Lloraba.

—Bonster...

Bonnie lanzó un hechizo que estrelló al chico contra un tronco. Kai cayó al suelo, dolorido, y se protegió para los siguientes ataques.

—Bonnie... —dijo el chico cuando ella cayó al suelo agotada tras lanzar varios hechizos—. Si hubieras dialogado antes de atacar, habrías averiguado que nuestras bolsas están en el maletero y que he preparado un rápido medio de transporte para que podamos marcharnos cuanto antes.

Bonnie alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Durante unos instantes, se quedó quieta, mirándolo sin decir nada. Y luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Se lanzó sobre él con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo. La chica murmuraba palabras de agradecimiento mezcladas con insultos.

Finalmente, cuando Bonnie se quitó de encima de Kai sólo para tumbarse a su lado, el chico se incorporó y se estiró.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras a ser de esas, Bonster. No pareces de las que se lanzan sobre los hombres sin su consentimiento.

—Cállate antes de que te mate y viaje a Portland yo sola.

Kai reía mientras que se levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Por cierto, antes de que nos vayamos hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hacer.

Bonnie ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar. Tenían que ir a comprar cortezas para el viaje.

* * *

Damon dejó las hojas de papel en la mesa del comedor de casa de los Parker. Se levantó, aburrido de leer lo que en un principio había parecido ser un corto documento pero había terminado siendo un documento largo e ininteligible. Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó su última bolsa de sangre del frigorífico y la metió en el microondas. No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando se le gastara la sangre. Sabía que Elena estaría dispuesta a alimentarlo, pero él era el primero que no quería hacerla pasar por aquello. No quería hacerla sufrir.

Al volver al comedor, se fijó en algo que no había visto antes. En una de las esquinas del mantel, casi oculta, había una oscura mancha de sangre seca. Damon no quiso prestarle mucha atención, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que decírselo a Elena. Al fin y al cabo, Kai trabajaba junto a ella y a Bonnie, y podía ser un riesgo para ambas.

—¿Damon? ¿Has encontrado ya algo? —preguntó Elena apareciendo por las escaleras y entrando a la cocina. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y una de las camisas de Damon.

—No. Y contigo así voy a encontrar poco —contestó el vampiro sonriendo. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa—. ¿Tú has averiguado algo de importancia?

—Nada. Los Parker son una familia especialmente obsesionada con los secretos. No tienen fotos ni nada en las paredes.

Damon volvió a fijarse en la mancha de sangre. Tal vez los Parker no tenían fotos porque no había miembros familiares de los que sentirse lo suficientemente orgullosos para mostrarlos. Tal vez alguno de ellos había hecho algo lo suficientemente horrible para que los Parker hubieran decidido no mostrar a su familia.

—Bueno, lo de los Parker lo dejamos para después. Ven aquí y ayúdame.

Elena y él se sentaron y revisaron el documento codo con codo. Era un documento de cinco hojas por ambos lados, escrito a mano y en una letra anticuada y cursiva. Se lo repartieron y empezaron a leer.

Elena encontró algo que le pareció interesante. Era una descripción física, de una persona cuyo nombre no se mencionaba. Describía a una mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos claros. Aquella descripción podría haber sido la de cualquiera... si no hubiera hablado también de una curiosa marca en el cuello, una marca del tamaño aproximado de un albaricoque, un círculo casi perfecto.

Elena había visto una sola vez una marca como aquella. Recordaba haberla visto cuando estaba en el instituto, en el cuello de una chica a la que casi consideraba como una hermana.

—April. April es la criatura capaz de matarlos a todos.

—Tenemos que avisar a Bonnie —Damon no dudó un momento siquiera en las palabras de Elena—. Llámala.

Elena cogió el teléfono y se fue a la cocina. Damon se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Vio acercarse a Rebekah a lo lejos, y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en volver si no podía entrar en la casa? Sin embargo, incluso si no era una amenaza directa, sí era un obstáculo. Mientras que ella estuviera allí, ellos no podrían marcharse. Y no podían estar siempre encerrados.

Elena, que acababa de volver de la cocina, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Están en camino. Y tienen un plan.

* * *

Caroline alzó una ceja al escuchar la propuesta de Nik.

Klaus había decidido, después de la pelea con su hermano pequeño, centrarse más en Caroline. Todo estaba sucediendo al mismo tiempo, y Klaus había decidido centrarse en Jo en vez de en Caroline. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de su error, quería pasar tiempo con la rubia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que había ido a visitarla a su habitación, y le ofreció dar un paseo por la casa para que el híbrido pudiera enseñarle una de sus aficiones: la pintura. Pero aquello no significaba lo que Caroline había pensado en principio, que el multimillonario Niklaus habría comprado los suficientes cuadros para tener su galería privada; lo que realmente significaba era que él había pintado todos los cuadros que había en la casa.

Y Klaus había ofrecido mostrarle su estudio privado.

—¿Tú pintas? —la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada incrédula—. Supongo que lo haces entre asesinato y asesinato.

—No soy un asesino, amor. Sólo me elimino los obstáculos en mi camino.

—Eres el Rey de los Eufemismos, ¿verdad?

—Puede —Klaus amaba la valentía y la osadía de la humana; poca gente se atrevía a tratarlo así—. Pero eso no significa que no tenga otras aficiones. Llevo pintando mucho tiempo.

—¿Los más de mil años que llevas vivo?

Klaus sonrió. Por supuesto, Kol había dicho demasiado. Al híbrido original no le importaba mucho, puesto que Caroline no viviría lo suficiente para poder contarle sus secretos a alguien.

—Algo menos—contestó Klaus.

—Vale. Llévame a tu cueva.

—Nunca podría tener mis cuadros en una cueva. La humedad los arruinaría.

—¿Estás bromeando conmigo, Nik? —Caroline parecía realmente sorprendida por el comentario del rubio.

—Estoy de buen humor. ¿Vamos? —el chico le tendió un brazo.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, tomando su brazo. Ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a una enorme sala que estaba cerrada con llave. Klaus la abrió y dejó que la chica pasara antes que él. Caroline abrió los ojos como platos al ver la enorme sala frente a ella.

El suelo era de madera algo más oscura que la del pasillo. La pared estaba pintada de un suave tono melocotón, bordeada de molduras blancas. Había una gran lámpara de araña en el centro de la sala, justo sobre una mesa llena de pinceles y cuadernos.

Pero aquello era lo de menos. Lo que más sorprendió a Caroline fueron los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, los que estaban en el suelo y encima de unas mesas repartidas por la sala. Había cuadros de variados estilos, tamaños y temas; pero lo que más destacaba eran los retratos. Retratos de la familia Mikaelson, de gente que había vivido siglos atrás... y de la propia Caroline.

En el retrato que tenía frente a ella, Caroline vio a una chica joven e inocente. La chica que era antes de haber conocido a Klaus.

—¿Es así cómo me ves? —preguntó, girándose hacia él. El chico miraba el cuadro con atención, con ambas manos en la espalda.

—Así es como te veía antes. Ahora eres diferente.

—Ahora soy una prisionera. ¿A eso te refieres?

—No. Ahora eres más fuerte —el chico caminó hasta otro cuadro, totalmente decidido a cambiar de tema.

Caroline se dispuso a seguirlo, cuando se fijó en un cuadro en particular. Estaba casi escondido, al fondo de la habitación. Sin embargo, sí parecía tener un lugar especial, reservado. Era un cuadro de una mujer joven con un bebé en brazos.

Aquella sería Hayley. La rubia caminó hasta ese cuadro ignorando por completo a Klaus, que intentaba atraerla hacia otro cuadro. Cuando llegó hasta el cuadro, la chica se giró y alzó una ceja. Klaus sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras que se acercaba a la rubia.

—Esta es Hayley, ¿no? —preguntó Caroline.

—Sí. Hayley... Y Hope.

—¿Hope? ¿El bebé?

—Sí —la expresión de Klaus se volvió repentinamente triste—. Mi hija y su madre.

—Hayley y tú...

—Hayley murió hace mucho tiempo —Klaus se giró—. ¿Hay algún otro cuadro que te interese?

Caroline demostró ser una gran audiencia. Escuchó todas las historias de Klaus y alabó los cuadros que más le impresionaron. Preguntó sobre los estilos que no conocía, y comentó sobre los que sí era capaz de reconocer.

Aún así, estaba distraída. Y el híbrido sabía a la perfección el motivo. Lo había visto en su expresión cuando habló de Hayley y de Hope. Celos...

Caroline estaba celosa. Y aquello significaba que, hasta cierto punto, Klaus le interesaba. Y el híbrido no podía negar que se sentía atraído a la chica. No había necesitado sentir algo por ella para que la chica pudiera participar en el ritual, pero sí que había elegido la opción que le resultaría más agradable.

Si Caroline sentía algo por él, eso los beneficiaría a ambos. A Caroline, porque le sería más fácil entregarse en el ritual. Y a Klaus, porque le sería más fácil convencerla de tomar parte. Si no tenía que obligarla, todo sería más simple.

A no ser que él empezara a interesarse demasiado.

* * *

Cuando su teléfono sonó, Richard estaba ya en su casa. El hombre no era como las demás Cazadoras. Además de su trabajo como líder del grupo, también tenía una vida aparte. Richard estaba casado y trabajaba como abogado. Dado su prestigio, podía elegir sólo los casos que quería, cuando le convenían, y tenía tal influencia que incluso podía acomodar los juicios según su calendario.

El hombre contestó tras ver que el que llamaba era un número desconocido. Como Director de las Cazadoras de Mystic Falls y, extraoficialmente, de toda Virginia, recibía muchas llamadas de Cazadoras de incógnito; los números desconocidos eran habituales para él.

—¿Sí?

—Señor Lockwood —la voz al otro lado era masculina, y tenía un acento británico. Era totalmente desconocida para el hombre—. Creo que tengo algo que ofrecerle que le resultará muy interesante.

—Lo dudo, señor...

— Westphall. Señor Westphall. Y no lo dude, señor Lockwood. Tengo la información que sus propias Cazadoras no le pueden conseguir.

Richard se sintió interesado al instante. Aquello podía ser útil para él. Creía saber a la perfección a qué se estaba refiriendo el señor Westphall.

Un arma. Un arma capaz de derrotar a todos y cada uno de los Mikaelson. Un arma que lograría hacerlo indestructible.

—De acuerdo, señor. Encontrémonos. Usted pone la hora y el lugar.

Westphall le indicó que acudiera al día siguiente a la tarde a la Plaza Mayor de Mystic Falls. Un lugar público, en el que ni él ni su informador estarían en peligro de atacarse el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente, Richard tendría la información que quería. A partir del día siguiente, empezaría su plan para lograr todo lo que siempre había querido: librar al mundo de los Mikaelson y, sobre todo, el poder y el prestigio que le otorgaría haber acabado con la familia de híbridos originales.


	8. CAPÍTULO VII: DOBLE PERSONALIDAD

Quiero hablar de varias cosas.

1) Sobre la historia. Este capítulo ha sido muy importante. Hemos descubierto muchas cosas importantes, sobre Kaleb, sobre April y sobre Jo. Pero, y aunque el siguiente capítulo sea importante, no sé cómo de largo saldrá, porque tal y como lo he llamado yo, es el capítulo de la primera batalla. Me gusta escribir peleas, pero no sé si podré escribir muchas peleas y que el capítulo quede largo. De momento no puedo decir nada, porque llevo el gran número de 76 palabras escritas del siguiente capítulo.

2) No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría seguir publicando cada dos semanas, pero no sé si me dará tiempo a terminar el capítulo.

3) Es porque no sé cuándo voy a publicar que he decidido publicar este un par de días antes de lo previsto. Este es el capítulo más largo escrito hasta el momento.

4) Otro factor que probablemente influya en si escribo o no es que no me siento bien. Por problemas personales, llevo sin escribir desde hace igual una semana, y no me siento de humor para escribir. No me siento de humor para hacer nada, la verdad. Y los dolores de cabeza no ayudan nada.

Y eso es todo. Espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **4,010.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**DOBLE PERSONALIDAD**

* * *

Cuando Kai le había hablado de una forma veloz para viajar, Bonnie nunca hubiera imaginado aquello. La chica negó con la cabeza al ver al Cazador palmear una de las alas de un jet privado.

Un avión. Bonnie no debería haber confiado en él. Claramente, en ningún momento había planeado ayudarla, sino todo lo contrario. Quería matarla, y encima morir junto a ella. Los rumores que Bonnie siempre había temido que fueran ciertos se habían cumplido: Kai estaba loco como una cabra.

−No voy a subir ahí.

−Perfecto. Entonces llego, hago todo el trabajo, te compro un souvenir y vuelvo, ¿no? −Kai no parecía nada dispuesto a dejarla ir.

−¿No podemos viajar en coche como el resto del mundo?

−No. Llegaremos tarde. Sé pilotar, Bonster. No te preocupes. Llegaremos sanos y salvos.

Bonnie dudó. Aunque no sabía qué dudaba. Si se negaba a subir al avión, Kai era capaz de drogarla y llevarla a la fuerza. Bueno, igual aquello era lo mejor. Si la drogaba, ella no tendría que sufrir el viaje que, con toda probabilidad, sería a una velocidad extrema, mirando la expresión de Kai en aquel momento. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando que lo mejor para ella sería que Kai la drogara?

La chica suspiró, y comenzó a avanzar hacia el avión. Subió sin mirar a Kai en ningún momento, temerosa de lo que él le podría decir al ver su expresión en aquel momento. El chico subió tras ella y cerró la puerta. Antes de colocarse en su lugar, se dirigió a un minibar, le sacó todo lo que encontró, incluyendo varias bebidas alcohólicas y varias bolsas de patatas; y le indicó dónde podía encontrar cada cosa. La chica hizo caso de todas sus indicaciones, y luego se sentó tan alejada de él como pudo sin sentirse insegura. Kai podía estar loco, pero sabía más de aviones que ella; si alguna catástrofe sucedía, su ayuda era lo que probablemente la salvara de una muerte segura.

El jet privado despegó. Bonnie sentía que estaba gritando, aunque notaba que sus labios estaban cerrados firmemente. Al igual que sus ojos. La chica se negaba a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo. No había subido a un avión en su vida, y que su primera experiencia fuera junto a un loco no ayudaba para nada. Así que se recostó e intentó relajarse. Si se durmiera, todo sería más sencillo. Así que se durmió.

* * *

−Bon, despierta. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Bonnie abrió los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con Kai. Le dio un empujón, queriendo apartarlo de ella, pero un repentino bandazo hizo que se diera cuenta de dónde estaba. Y de lo que estaba pasando; o, mejor dicho, de lo que no estaba pasando.

−Kai, dime que hay un motivo por el que no estés pilotando.

−Lo hay. Es lo que quiero enseñarte −Kai la ayudó a incorporarse, y la llevó hasta la cabina de mandos−. Mira.

Bonnie miró. Vio que los botones y los mandos se movían por voluntad propia. Kai, a su lado, se apoyó contra la puerta y sonrió. Ella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Kai estaba llevando el avión con su magia. Y se sentía muy orgulloso de aquello. Bonnie, en cambio, tenía ganas de matarlo. Estaba jugando con su vida, haciendo el tonto sin pensar en las consecuencias.

−¿No te encanta? −Kai sonrió incluso más que antes−. Nunca había probado a hacerlo. Creo que, para ser la primera vez, estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

−Que no lo habías probado nunca… −Bonnie le dio un empujón. Kai se cayó al suelo, y el avión comenzó a descender repentinamente. La Cazadora trastabilló y cayó encima del chico−. ¡Estás jugando con mi vida, imbécil!

−No parece que te moleste tanto ahora que tienes la oportunidad de estar encima de mí.

Bonnie lo ignoró y empezó a incorporarse. Kai tiró de su brazo, y la chica volvió a caer. Él sonreía mientras que ella intentaba desasirse. No lo consiguió, así que se detuvo cuando el avión comenzó a dar bandazos. No le convenía distraer al piloto. Si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a que Kai perdiera los controles del avión y, junto a ello, a morir.

Ella no quería morir. Así que se sentó junto a Kai, y dejó que él volviera a controlar el jet. Bonnie cerró los ojos durante todo el proceso de ascenso. Aquello le daba mucho miedo.

−¿Se puede saber dónde has aprendido tú a pilotar? −preguntó cuando el avión se estabilizó y Kai volvió a mirarla−. No es algo que te haya enseñado Richard, yo eso lo sé.

−Es uno de mis grandes talentos. Tengo muchos, ¿sabes? Soy un muy buen cocinero, sé tocar la guitarra, hablo ruso y japonés…

−Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

−¿Qué más da cómo lo haya aprendido? –Kai se puso repentinamente serio. Bonnie adivinó el motivo, pero aquello no la detuvo. Quería averiguar sobre Kai.

−Nunca hablas de tu pasado. ¿Por qué?

−Pasado pisado. ¿No has oído nunca esa expresión?

−Kai −Bonnie lo detuvo cuando él fue a levantarse-. Cuéntame algo.

Y Kai habló. Le habló de su infancia, de cómo siempre había tenido problemas con sus hermanos y, sobre todo, con su padre. La relación con su madre había sido diferente, pero ella había muerto hacía ya varios años. También le contó que cuando su padre se dio cuenta de sus "habilidades" aprovechó para echarlo de casa. Y que él disfrutó de aquella decisión y viajó durante unos meses hasta conocerla a ella.

Porque Bonnie había sido la primera Cazadora a la que Kai había conocido. Y había sido en mitad de una misión. Kai perseguía híbridos porque le gustaba matar, y ella lo hacía por orden de Richard. Se encontraron en el "campo de batalla", y después de su primera de muchas discusiones, la chica decidió llevarlo ante el líder de las Cazadoras. Bonnie sabía que Kai se arrepentía de haberla seguido todos los días. Desde que formaba parte de las Cazadoras había perdido toda su libertad.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson siempre había sido el rebelde de la familia. Y, una vez más, había ignorado las peticiones de sus hermanos y había ido por libre. Así que se había quedado solo. Otra vez. La verdad, al chico no le molestaba. Era uno de los híbridos originales, no necesitaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Por lo tanto, y al igual que cada una de las veces en las que se había alejado de su hermano, ideó un plan alternativo. Uno que enfadaría tanto a sus hermanos que harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano para recuperarlo.

El híbrido estaba en medio de la plaza mayor de Mystic Falls. No había podido buscar un lugar más público. Pero no lo había hecho porque temiera que alguien lo encontrara. Lo había hecho porque, después de trabajar, lo que le tocaba era divertirse. Y el chico estaba ya viendo, al otro lado de la plaza, su diversión. Una chica joven, morena, lo miraba coqueta. Kol le guiñó un ojo, mientras que sacaba el móvil. Marcó el número de teléfono y esperó.

El hombre contestó al primer tono.

−¿Sí?

−Señor Lockwood. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos hoy.

−He decidido que es mejor que hablemos por teléfono, señor Westphall. Es una mera cuestión de seguridad. Espero que lo comprenda.

Kol dio una patada al suelo. Aquello no formaba parte de sus planes. Odiaba los imprevistos. Él debía ser el que los causara, no los demás. El chico suspiró, y se apoyó en un árbol.

−No lo comprendo. Me parece usted un desesperado, Lockwood.

−Me gusta vivir, señor. Bueno, usted tiene algo que contarme. ¿O acaso ha olvidado nuestro trato?

−April Young. La tríbrida. Empiece por ahí. Luego le contaré sobre su doble personalidad –contó Kol. No pensaba decir más de la cuenta. Una cosa era que fuera a revelar secretos y otra muy distinta era regalarle cosas al enemigo-. Y puede usted relacionarla con Niklaus Mikaelson y el gran ritual de las leyendas. Buenas tardes, señor Lockwood.

Kol colgó. Su plan no estaba saliendo como él había planeado, pero aquello no significaba que las cosas fueran mal. Era cierto que debería pensar más en los pasos que daba, pero aquello también sería beneficioso; Kol siempre había tenido la tendencia de actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó, y rodó los ojos. Su hermanita necesitaba su ayuda. Por lo visto todavía no sabía que Klaus lo había dejado de lado _otra vez_. Iría; él siempre ayudaba a su hermana. Pero primero, antes de volverse a meter en los problemas que siempre venían con los actos de Niklaus Mikaelson, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Caminó al otro lado de la plaza, donde encontró a la morena en la que se había fijado antes. Esta le sonrió y se le acercó.

−Hola.

−Hola, querida. ¿Quieres que te invite a algo?

−Claro-contestó la chica-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

−Kaleb. ¿Y tú?

−Davina.

* * *

Caroline cogió unas flores y las olió. No sabía si le estaba permitido tocar el jardín de los Mikaelson, pero, por la falta de reacción por parte de Jo, no parecía que fuera importante; e incluso si lo era, teniendo en cuenta que Caroline era una prisionera en aquel lugar, la chica estaba más que dispuesta a no hacer caso de ninguna regla y molestar a Klaus y al resto de los Mikaelson siempre que le fuera posible.

Jo y ella habían salido a pasear como siempre. La morena era lo único que hacía de la estancia de Caroline en casa de los Mikaelson algo verdaderamente placentero. Con ella siempre se sentía en calma, segura, y sentía que tenía a su lado a una amiga. Ella le escuchaba, le daba su sincera opinión sin ser dura con ella y sus sentimientos encontrados respecto a ambos hermanos Mikaelson, y le hablaba de temas externos que la ayudaban a olvidar que era una prisionera en aquella enorme mansión.

−Dime algo, Jo –comentó Caroline dejando las flores en un banco y sentándose−. Dime cómo era Hayley.

La morena la miró con el ceño fruncido. Durante un rato, pareció perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos oscuros, tristes. Finalmente suspiró, se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando al suelo. Caroline no la presionó. Sabía que, al final, hablaría. Sólo necesitaba prepararse para hablar de ciertos recuerdos que, con toda probabilidad, a pesar de los años seguían siendo igual de duros para ella. Así que la rubia esperó, con los ojos fijos en un rosal al otro lado del camino, sin ver realmente las flores.

−Hayley era… Hayley era perfecta. Cuando conoció a Niklaus, era una muchacha joven, guapa y valiente. A pesar de las costumbres de la época, ella siempre era muy rebelde, libre. Le gustaba llevar la contraria más que a ti, y eso ya es decir.

Caroline rió, aunque sentía que estaba haciéndolo por compromiso. Sí, Hayley sonaba genial, una mujer perfecta; sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba. No quería parecerse a ella en nada, ni siquiera en algo tan básico y simple como ser contradictoria. Ella era Caroline, y no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con Hayley, se dijo la rubia, incluso si pareciéndose a Hayley lograba llamar la atención de Nik.

La chica quiso golpearse en la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no quería llamar la atención de su secuestrador; ella quería que él la odiara, quería huir de él y luego, en secreto, planear su venganza por haberla tenido retenida en contra de su voluntad.

−Cuéntame más. Cuéntame sobre Nik y Hope –le dijo a Jo, queriendo olvidar sus ridículos pensamientos.

−Klaus y Hayley hacían una gran pareja. Siempre estaban juntos, pero no eran una de esas parejas empalagosas que termina aburriendo. Ellos eran alegres. Aventureros, incluso. Desobedecían a los padres de ambos, y pasaban días enteros fuera a pesar de que luego aquello tuviera sus consecuencias. Y entonces…

La chica se detuvo. Caroline adivinó que era entones cuando venía lo bueno. Ella había intuido desde el primer momento que había algo raro acerca de su relación y de Hope. Parecían esconderlo, como si, en vez de ser un motivo de orgullo y alegría, el bebé hubiera sido algo de lo que avergonzarse. Así que, a pesar de la reticencia de Jo a hablar, Caroline insistió.

−Y entonces…

−Y entonces, ella se quedó embarazada. Fuera del matrimonio. Fue un escándalo; el padre de Klaus no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, y no aceptó a Hayley en la familia. Obligó a Klaus a quedarse, prácticamente como prisionero; y, cuando el bebé nació, se aseguró de alejarlo de la familia Mikaelson tanto como pudo, y mató a Hayley.

Caroline abrió los ojos como platos. Aquello era horrible, que a unos padres les quitaran su bebé, y que luego hubieran matado a Hayley, era una gran crueldad para el híbrido. La rubia sintió unas repentinas ganas de hablar con Nik, y sin apenas despedirse de la otra chica, se marchó al interior de la casa.

Jo sonrió. Todo iba a la perfección. Caroline era la mejor manera de distraer a Klaus, y mantener al híbrido distraído era justo lo que ella necesitaba. La morena sacó un teléfono móvil y llamó a su contacto. Era el momento de actuar.

−Richard –saludó en cuanto el hombre contestó. Su sonrisa se amplió incluso más que antes−. Es el momento de actuar.

−¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –Jo podía oír cómo el hombre se movía y cogía cosas.

−Poco. Una hora como mucho. Espero que traigas los refuerzos que me prometiste.

−Te prometí a dos de mis Cazadoras. No más.

−No necesito más –Jo estaba muy segura de su éxito. Con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo alrededor de Klaus, él era el único Mikaelson en la casa, y además había muy pocos híbridos en la mansión en aquel momento.

−Camille y Sage son las dos Cazadoras que te voy a mandar. Son de confianza, es imposible que te traicionen.

−Más vale. Si lo hacen, no seré nada piadosa.

* * *

−Sé cuál es el plan.

Las palabras de Elena lograron que Damon alzara la cabeza, sorprendido. El híbrido no podía comprender que la chica hubiera descubierto en mucho menos tiempo que él todo sobre el documento que les había dado Hope. La chica conocía a April, y aquella era una gran ventaja, pero Damon había esperado que su edad le hubiera dado una ventaja. Intentando no sentirse ofendido, el híbrido se sentó al lado de su novia y escuchó atentamente.

−Hope conoce a April. No sé de qué, pero la conoce. Supo de su plan, supo lo que ella iba a hacer y, sin arriesgarse a meterse en problemas con ella, nos lo desveló.

−¿Cuál es el plan, Elena?

−April no es una híbrida original. Pero sí que es una híbrida que, antes de ser convertida, era una Cazadora. Eso la hace extremadamente poderosa.

−Sí. Eso ya lo sabíamos –Damon estaba ansioso; necesitaba saber la verdad, estar a oscuras lo estaba volviendo loco−. ¿Cuál es la novedad?

−La novedad es que April no es la única que puede tener habilidades de tríbrida. Hay alguien más, alguien que podría tener mucho más poder que ella…

−¿Quién, Elena?

−Klaus –Elena respondió tan bajito que, si Damon no hubiera sido un híbrido, no habría sido capaz de escucharlo−. Klaus podría ser un tríbrido. Un vampiro, un licántropo y una Cazadora masculino, además de brujo. Y el plan de April es detenerlo.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos. Siempre había sabido que todos los Mikaelson eran muy poderosos. Al fin y al cabo, eran los híbridos originales, miembros de la familia original; su edad y haber sido creados por medio de magia los hacía diferentes. Pero que Klaus fuera miembro de las Cazadoras… El híbrido siempre había pensado que las Cazadoras habían nacido para combatir a los híbridos; aquello era lo que siempre les habían contado. Todos habían vivido una mentira.

−¿Qué quieres decir con que podría ser un tríbrido? –preguntó el híbrido. Aquello lo estaba confundiendo−. ¿Qué le falta?

−Por lo visto, él es el hijo bastardo. Es gracias a su padre que consiguió ser una Cazadora. Su madre, al darse cuenta de que Klaus era fruto de su infidelidad, le prohibió usar su magia de Cazadora. Así que hizo un hechizo que inutilizaría aquella parte de él. Ahora, necesita completar un ritual para poder recuperar esa parte de sí.

−¿Cómo has averiguado todo eso? Ese documento es incomprensible.

−No ha sido tan difícil –Elena sonrió con superioridad−. Sólo tienes que aprender a leer entre líneas. Bueno, pongámonos serios. Esto es importante.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, y discutieron la mejor manera de actuar. Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: en aquel momento, era mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer. No podían fiarse de April; les sería mucho más sencillo apoyar a Klaus en su lucha y luego ya hacer frente a la situación del tríbrido original.

Sin embargo, e incluso si ya habían determinado su objetivo, no sabían cómo actuar. Elena tenía muy claro cuál era el modo de actuar idóneo, pero Damon no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

−Tienes que avisar a Klaus.

−Ya te he dicho que no me contesta, Elena –Damon estaba de pie, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación−. No podemos hacer nada.

−Sí que podemos –a la chica se le ocurrió una idea−. Yo puedo distraer a Rebekah, y tú puedes huir. Tienes que encontrarlo y avisarlo, Damon. No podemos permitirnos que lo mate y quedar solos ante April.

−No puedo salir. Rebekah está ahí fuera.

−Yo la distraeré.

−No –Damon se sentó, negándose rotundamente a la propuesta de Elena. Se negaba a ponerla en peligro−. Me niego a ponerte en esa situación.

−Eso no lo decides tú, Damon. Yo voy a salir allí. Si tú no quieres aprovechar la situación, no lo hagas. Pero mi decisión ya está tomada.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Damon la detuvo del cogiéndola del brazo, la agarró de ambas mejillas y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo fuertemente. Aquello no era una despedida. Ambos se negaban a aceptarlo como tal. Se separaron, y se sonrieron.

−¿Quién me hubiera dicho que enamorarme de ti traería tantos problemas? –preguntó Damon, pegando su frente a la de la chica. Elena sonrió.

−Le he dado emoción a tu vida. No te quejes.

−Adiós, Elena.

−Hasta pronto, Damon.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta principal y, tras un suspiro, la abrió. Damon se fue hasta la puerta trasera, pero se quedó allí. Tenía que esperar a que Elena hubiera distraído lo suficiente a la híbrida antes de salir.

El híbrido estaba seguro de que la espera sería eterna.

* * *

En cuanto pudo aparcar el helicóptero, Bonnie bajó a tierra firme. Estaba cansada, nerviosa y enfadada, todo a partes iguales. Comenzó a caminar, ignorando por completo a Kai, que la seguía a una distancia prudencial, hasta que el chico corrió y la obligó a detenerse.

−¿Qué haces? –la chica se soltó de su agarre.

−Rebekah está aquí, Bonnie. Recuerda lo que nos dijo Elena.

−Muy bien. ¿Y qué hacemos?

−Es muy sencillo –Kai la tomó de las manos y cerró los ojos−. Tú déjame que te ponga un hechizo, y luego podremos ir sin que la rubia nos vea.

Bonnie cerró los ojos también, y esperó. Cuando Kai terminó de cantar el hechizo, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de nuevo, hasta llegar al porche. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin esperar al chico. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con Elena, que se había dejado caer al lado de la puerta, aparentemente agotada. Su amiga se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó que estuviera bien, mientras que Kai sonreía al ver su casa, pasaba al salón y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Cuando ambas Cazadoras se le unieron en el salón, Bonnie se aseguró de sentarse tan lejos de Kai como le fue posible. Elena alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Había mucho de qué preocuparse antes de poder preguntarle a su amiga qué le pasaba con Kai.

−Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, me parece.

* * *

−¡Nik! –gritaba Caroline mientras que recorría los interminables pasillos de la mansión de los Mikaelson. La casa nunca le había parecido tan grande−. Nik, ¿dónde estás?

−Estoy aquí, amor –el chico salió de su estudio, con un pincel en la mano y una enorme sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro y que se esfumó al ver la expresión de la chica−. ¿Qué te pasa?

−Estoy cansada de que me ocultes cosas –al comenzar a caminar, había querido consolar a Nik, decirle que sabía lo mucho que había sufrido y que lo apoyaba; pero había cambiado de idea durante el camino. Quería conocer toda la verdad, y quería que fuera él el que se la contara−. De vivir en la oscuridad. Quiero que me hables de ti, quiero que me hables de Hayley y de Hope, y quiero saber qué demonios hago aquí.

−Eso lo sabrás, Caroline. Todo a su debido tiempo.

−Estoy cansada de los secretos –Caroline hizo el intento de darle un golpe en el hombro, pero el chico le agarró ambas muñecas y la sujetó contra la pared−. ¡Suéltame!

Klaus no lo hizo, y en cambio se pegó a ella, pegando su nariz al cuello de la chica. El híbrido aspiró, y se le hizo la boca agua. Aquel había sido otro de los motivos por los que había elegido a Caroline. Su olor, su sabor, era perfecto. Cada vez que aspiraba su olor, Klaus sentía cómo sus colmillos parecían tomar vida propia. Querían morder, desgarrar, succionar. Y era en momentos como aquel en los que él se sentía más cerca de perder el control.

−No me pongas a prueba, Caroline. No estoy de buen humor.

−¿No te das cuenta de que así me estás matando lentamente?

−¿Qué importa el cómo? –cuando Klaus abrió la boca, Caroline le vio los colmillos, y se echó tan hacia atrás como le fue posible−. Acabarás muerta en algún momento. Tal vez debería hacerlo ahora. Así me quitarías un gran peso de encima.

Y entonces la mordió. Como siempre que la mordía, Caroline no sentía dolor, excepto las punzadas del principio; en cambio, se sentía aterrada, tanto que actuó sin pensar. Se revolvió, golpeó y pataleó, esperando que Klaus estuviera lo suficientemente distraído como para que ella pudiera escapar de su agarre y hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero no funcionó. Klaus la tiró al suelo, y cayó con ella. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, y siguió bebiendo, mientras que la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo. Caroline estaba aterrorizada. El híbrido nunca había llegado tan lejos; siempre la trataba con cariño cuando estaba bebiendo de ella. Ahora, sin embargo, todo lo que le interesaba era hacerle daño, asustarla. Y lo estaba logrando, porque la chica no podía dejar de llorar. Sentía que estaba a punto de morir.

Y entonces la soltó. La ayudó a levantarse, y la colocó tras él. Y entonces Caroline la vio. Jo. Estaba allí de pie, con dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, tras él. Su sonrisa la aterrorizaba casi tanto como el Klaus que acababa de conocer.

−Jo. ¿Qué haces?

−Cállate, Caroline –por primera vez, la morena parecía más peligrosa que cualquiera de los Mikaelson−. Y deja de llamarme Jo. Estoy cansada de ese maldito nombre.

−¿Qué? –Caroline no comprendía nada. Klaus la protegió todavía más, y la rubia escuchó una voz en su mente: "huye".

−Mi nombre es April Young, Caroline. Soy tu sucesora como Miss Mystic Falls. Todavía estoy enfadada porque no estuvieras ahí para darme mis flores y mi corona.

Caroline abrió los ojos como platos. Klaus la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, y ella, haciendo caso de lo que él le había ordenado, corrió. Tras suya, pudo escuchar como los pocos híbridos que había en aquel momento en la casa acudían a la llamada silenciosa de Klaus.

Jo… April había preparado el ataque a la perfección. Estaban indefensos. No sobrevivirían.


	9. CAPÍTULO VIII: BATALLAS QUE LUCHAR

¡He vuelto! Esto no es del todo cierto, porque no tengo ni idea de cuándo actualizaré, pero intentaré hacerlo más pronto que tarde.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **3,226.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**BATALLAS QUE LUCHAR**

Klaus adoptó una postura defensiva, mientras que se contactaba con los dos únicos híbridos que había en aquel momento en la casa mentalmente. Enzo y Wes eran híbridos relativamente jóvenes, y aquello los dejaba en clara desventaja. Klaus era el híbrido más poderoso de toda la familia, pero April era igual o más poderosa que él; y las dos Cazadoras que había tras ella parecían fuertes, y al menos una de ella era bruja.

Por suerte, Klaus era fuerte, muy fuerte. Y además, estaba muy furioso. Así que, ignorando por completo a las dos Cazadoras y confiando en que sus dos híbridos se encargaran de ellas, se lanzó sobre April, dispuesto a descentrarla más que a matarla. No podía acabar con ella. Posiblemente ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerlo físicamente, pero aquello era lo de menos. No quería hacerlo. Tenía otros planes para ella. Mucha información que conseguir.

April lo estaba esperando, así que se apartó en el último momento, haciendo que Klaus perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo. El híbrido se giró, y se encontró con una muy sonriente chica. Parecía casi inocente. Casi, porque su mirada era la de una asesina despiadada, y no la de una adolescente buena y tonta. Había jugado tan bien su papel. Había jugado bien sus dos papeles. Ahora Klaus comenzaba a darse cuenta de su error al haber permitido que se pusiera en contacto con Caroline y la influenciara tanto. Pero todavía estaba a tiempo de compensarlo.

Klaus fue acercándose a la tríbrida, lentamente, como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa. Ella lo esperaba, así que cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ella simplemente desapareció. Un momento estaba ahí, y al siguiente parecía haberse desvanecido. Pero Klaus sabía que seguía ahí. Al fin y al cabo, ella era muy parecida a él, excepto por el hecho de que ella podía usar magia. Y la magia le daba una gran ventaja, permitiéndole, por ejemplo, ocultarse ante él.

El híbrido adoptó una postura defensiva, atento a cada sonido y movimiento en el pasillo. Vio que tanto Enzo como Wes seguían luchando con las Cazzadoras, y que a pesar de no haber sufrido grandes heridas por el momento, ambas mujeres les estaban poniendo las cosas difíciles.

Una mano apareció repentinamente, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, tirándolo al suelo y desorientándolo momentáneamente. Klaus abrió los ojos, y vio que la chica lo miraba desde arriba, con suficiencia. Pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control, que Klaus no podría hacer nada frente a ella. Que lograría matarlo. A decir verdad, el híbrido también estaba empezando a dudar su supervivencia.

Pero se levantó. Se levantó, y en apenas dos segundos se transformó en lobo. Tal vez aquel no fuera el movimiento más inteligente, pero en aquel momento necesitaba la libertad y la furia que le daba ser un lobo. Y, al fin y al cabo, tampoco era un lobo normal. Era un lobo bastante más grande que los comunes, más fuerte, más veloz y mucho más feroz.

Se lanzó sobre ella, que también había decidido transformarse, y le mordió en una de las patas, que cedió. April cayó al suelo, pero aquello no la detuvo; volvió a ponerse en pie y lo atacó con las garras, provocándole varias heridas en el lomo y en el morro. Ambos lobos se separaron, y comenzaron a rodearse, mostrándose los dientes amenazadoramente. Esperaban el movimiento del otro.

Klaus fue el primero en moverse, pero no hizo lo que April hubiera esperado; o, al menos, eso esperaba el híbrido. Se echó hacia atrás, y se metió en una habitación, una que estaba casi vacía y en la que los Mikaelson sólo guardaban lienzos, pinceles y otros recursos de pintura. Se escondió tras unas cajas, sabiendo que en realidad no estaba protegido para nada, y volvió a transformarse, justo antes de que April se lanzara sobre él de un salto. Él se apartó en el último momento, y dejó que la chica cayera al suelo. Se acercó a ella, y mientras que la chica estaba incorporándose, la mordió.

No era la primera vez que Klaus mordía a un lobo, pero seguía resultándose igual de asqueroso. Se le llenó la boca de pelo, y la sangre de lobo (y especialmente la de April) le resultaba muy desagradable, sobre todo tras haber bebido de Caroline. Pero consiguió el efecto deseado. April soltó un gemido lastimero, y comenzó a transformarse de vuelta. Klaus se levantó y la esperó. Cuando la chica se incorporó, Klaus se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación.

Eran dos jóvenes desnudos, despeinados y heridos. A Klaus le sangraba la barbilla, y April se sujetaba el hombro, donde se podían ver claramente las marcas de la mordedura. Estaban hechos una mierda.

−¿Sabes? –April se tambaleó antes de volver a adoptar una postura defensiva−. No pensaba matarte todavía. Cuando vine, no pensé que todo fuera a ser tan apresurado. Pero entonces trajiste a la rubia, y me di cuenta de que estabas muy cerca de completar el ritual. Y creo que ya sabes que no puedo permitir que lo completes.

−Y yo creo que tú sabes que lo lograré, tarde o temprano. No puedes matarme, April.

−¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Niklaus. No tienes magia. Puedo matarte sin moverme del sitio.

−Tal vez tenga un arma secreta –Klaus sonrió, y April frunció el ceño.

−No puedes…

Una figura apareció frente a la tríbrida, y le partió el cuello rápidamente. April cayó al suelo. El recién llegado, un hombre de pelo oscuro y vestido con un elegante traje, se giró hacia Klaus.

−Elijah –saludó el rubio.

−Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, hermano.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson estaba a apenas cien kilómetros de distancia de Portland cuando Elena y Kai idearon, finalmente, un plan. Bonnie, a diferencia de los otros dos, era incapaz de ver la situación desde un punto de vista racional. Estaba nerviosa, casi al borde de la histeria, y el hecho de que apenas fuera capaz de mirar a Kai a la cara no ayudaba nada a despejar la mente de la chica lo suficiente como para ayudar en el planteamiento.

Habían decidido atacar antes de que llegara Kol. Si sólo se enfrentaban a Rebekah, era bastante probable que pudieran vencer; enfrentarse a dos híbridos originales les sería mucho más complicado.

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a la híbrida, pero la otra vez que lo habían hecho la habían pillado desprevenida, y no se habían encontrado tan exhaustos. Ahora tendrían que planear todo milimétricamente, para poder asegurarse el éxito.

Así que Kai actuaría de la manera que se esperaba de él: impulsivamente, lanzándose al ataque sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Después de coger un par de cuchillos del sótano (aunque realmente parecía una armería dentro de la casa) y de repartirlos, fue al vestíbulo de la casa. Ahí se detuvo, y miró a las dos chicas, que actuarían a espaldas de Rebekah, aprovechando que esta estaría distraída con el ataque frontal de Kai.

El chico, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Bonnie y la besó. Elena alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue ver que Bonnie no se echó atrás. Tampoco correspondió al beso, pero el hecho de que no estuviera matándolo o, al menos, torturándolo, era ya algo raro. Antes de que Elena pudiera darle más vueltas al extraño beso que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, Kai dejó ir a Bonnie y se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Elena se giró hacia su amiga y la miró fijamente, esperando una explicación. Tras dos minutos de absoluto silencio, la chica alzó los brazos en señal de exasperación y comenzó a girar hacia la puerta trasera.

−Me lo contarás tarde o temprano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

−Más tarde que temprano, te lo aseguro −Bonnie se quedó donde estaba. Era parte del plan.

Elena no se preocupó por la falta de respuesta de su amiga. La conocía, sabía que se lo acabaría contando, porque Bonnie necesitaba hablar de las cosas que se salían fuera de lo normal con su mejor amiga. Lo hacía siempre. Igual que ella misma.

* * *

Kai se acercó a Rebekah con una amplia sonrisa, que la desconcertó. Había esperado que la atacaran antes de que llegara su hermano, porque una vez que su hermano se le uniera sería mucho más difícil enfrentarse a ellos. Un híbrido original era complicado de derrotar; dos, casi imposible.

−No sé por qué tienes que meterte con nosotros –comentó Kai, con expresión ofendida−. Sólo estamos aquí para visitar el hogar de mi infancia y tú vienes y nos arruinas las vacaciones.

−No me jodas. ¿Dónde están los otros?

−¿Qué otros? Aquí sólo estamos mis novias y yo.

Rebekah sonrió. Y entonces atacó. Sentía que, mientras que seguía hablando con él, el Cazador estaba preparando un plan maestro para acabar con ella, así que tenía que atacar antes de que él tuviera tiempo de preparar ningún hechizo.

Cayó sobre él mientras que soltaba puñetazos y patadas, y ambos rodaron por el suelo. La rubia acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre Kai, que en vez de preocuparse o atacar, se quedó en silencio, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Casi parecía que no comprendiera por qué Rebekah lo estaba atacando. Casi. Rebekah aprovechó y se inclinó, mordiéndolo en el cuello. Kai, a pesar del dolor, sonrió, confundiendo a la híbrida. Aquel chico estaba como una cabra. ¿Cómo podía alguien temer a un chico tan loco como él?

Pero entonces contraatacó. Utilizó un hechizo muy poderoso, uno que Richard sólo le había enseñado a él. Gracias a aquel hechizo, pudo atravesar el cuerpo de Rebekah con su mano, a través de piel, carne y músculo. La chica gritó de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo. Cuando Kai se levantó, la híbrida estaba ya de pie, dispuesta a marcharse, pero se encontró cara a cara con Elena, que la atacó con un cuchillo más grande que el de un carnicero. La rubia evitó el primer golpe, pero el segundo le acertó en un brazo, haciéndola sangrar de nuevo.

Y entonces le tocó atacar a Bonnie. Le provocó aneurismas, y luego le lanzó un cuchillo, mucho más pequeño que el que tenía Elena. Se le clavó en el hombro.

−¡Bonnie! –Kai la miró, enfadado−. Tenías que matarla.

−No seas idiota. Sabe mucho. Deberíamos interrogarla.

−Deberíamos matarla. Ya sabemos todo lo que tenemos que saber.

−Eso es imposible –habló por primera vez Rebekah. Se había puesto en pie después de caer por culpa del dolor, y los miraba con odio nada disimulado−. No podéis saberlo todo, porque ni siquiera Niklaus lo sabe. Deberías elegir mejor las batallas en las que lucháis, niños.

Tal vez fueran sus palabras. Tal vez fuera el tono en el que los llamó niños. Tal vez simplemente estuviera haciendo lo que creía que era su deber. Elena avanzó sigilosamente hacia ella y, sin dudar ni un instante, le clavó el cuchillo en el corazón, paralizándola. El cuchillo no había tenido roble blanco, así que no logró matarla, pero sí que la dejó inconsciente, y no volvería a despertar a no ser que el cuchillo fuera retirado de su cuerpo.

−Listo. Ni una cosa ni la otra –Elena estaba enfadada. Ignorando el cuerpo a su lado, caminó hacia la casa−. Por dios, vosotros seguiréis discutiendo por tonterías hasta en la tumba.

Bonnie y Kai fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. Se miraron por un momento, y luego, poniéndose de acuerdo sin cruzar palabra, agarraron el cuerpo de Rebekah y lo llevaron al pequeño cobertizo que había en el jardín trasero de la casa. No iban a meterlo en la casa, donde estarían desprotegidos ante un posible ataque.

Estaban locos, y lo sabían. Temían a alguien con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón.

* * *

April abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza. El crujido de los huesos tomando su posición correcta la hizo recordar. Había luchado contra Klaus. Y había sido una buena pelea. El hombre, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como ella, no era para nada débil, y le había proporcionado una buena pelea.

Pero ella ganaba. Ella era más fuerte, tenía magia, y sabía cuáles eran todas y cada una de sus debilidades. Había algo que no encajaba. Si hubiera derrotado al tríbrido, no habría acabado en…

¿Dónde estaba? Estaba en una habitación casi vacía. Sólo había una caja de cartón, llena de pintura. Así que ya sabía dónde estaba. Seguía en casa de los Mikaelson. La chica se levantó, se alisó la camiseta, y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una celda. No podía describirse de cualquier otra manera, pues estaba en una habitación sin ventanas, con una puerta de acero con una pequeña ventanita en la parte superior, tan alta que ni siquiera podía alcanzarla sin ponerse de puntillas. Había una gotera en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y el ruido de las gotas golpeando el suelo la estaba poniendo histérica. Al otro lado de la ventanita, sentado en una aparentemente cómoda, estaba Niklaus Mikaelson, con una copa de champán en la mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

−April Young. Josette Laughlin. ¿Has tenido algún otro apodo? Estoy seguro de que sí. Vivir por siempre seguramente te haga aburrirte de tu propio nombre.

−¿Qué te hace pensar que April es mi nombre real? –preguntó la chica con una pequeña sonrisita. A pesar de la situación, estaba tranquila. Sabía que, al menos por el momento, Klaus no podía acabar con ella.

−Nada. Pero no me importa tu nombre. Lo único que me importa es tu muerte.

−No vas a conseguirla, Niklaus. No soy fácil de matar.

−Lo sé –la sonrisa de Klaus se amplió, y April estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Odiaba tener que estar de puntillas−. Pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Qué tal si me hablas de tu plan por ahora?

La tríbrida alzó una ceja, pero habló. No le dijo gran cosa, sólo lo necesario para dejarle saber que tenía un plan muy bien preparado. Uno que llevaba organizando desde hacía ya casi dos siglos. Desde que había averiguado la verdadera naturaleza de Niklaus, había querido derrotarlo, porque disfrutaba siendo la persona más poderosa del mundo. Así que quiso matarlo antes de que él completara el ritual. Eso fue todo lo que le dijo.

Aunque también le habló de otros objetivos. De una daga, una que estaba a punto de conseguir y que tenía habilidades especiales. Y que la daga no venía sola, sino con un nuevo aliado suyo. No le dijo quién era ese aliado, pero teniendo en cuenta que la daga de la que le había hablado la habían creado Las Cazadoras, Klaus supuso que su nueva aliada sería una Cazadora. Le habló de que ese aliado sería muy fuerte, sobre todo con su ayuda. Y que, junto a él, no sólo lograría derrotarlo a él, sino al resto de la familia Mikaelson.

Klaus no comprendía por qué le había contado todo, pero decidió no prestarle atención a aquello. Tenía información sobre su mayor enemiga, y planeaba utilizarla. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero teniendo a April encerrada en su sótano, y con la ayuda del recién llegado Elijah, estaba seguro de que pensaría en un buen plan rápido y lograría derrotar tanto a April como a cualquiera que quisiera enfrentarse a él.

Pero antes, tenía otra cosa de la que encargarse. El ritual. Tenía que completarlo. Mientras que no lo hiciera, sería débil.

_Caroline_. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Sin decir nada más, Klaus abandonó la sala. April, a sus espaldas, sonreía.

* * *

–¿Kai? –era ya la tercera vez que Bonnie lo llamaba.

Sin embargo, el chico no contestaba. Bonnie salió de la cocina, dejando a Elena sola, cocinando, o al menos intentando cocinar. La bruja buscó por toda la planta inferior de la casa de los Parker, pero no lo vio, así que subió las escaleras y revisó el piso superior. Finalmente, lo encontró en lo que debía haber sido su habitación cuando era pequeño.

Para haber sido la habitación de un adolescente, era bastante aburrida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, y no había ni una sola foto, ni un solo póster. Las paredes estaban totalmente vacías. La cama estaba deshecha, y las sábanas eran tan blancas como la pared. Había un escritorio de madera frente a la ventana sin cortinas, y un armario del mismo tono al lado de la puerta. Aquello era todo.

Kai estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de su cama, y no tenía buen aspecto. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor, y su ceño se fruncía cada pocos segundos, casi inconscientemente.

–Kai, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Bonnie, acercándose a él. Lo cogió como pudo de la camiseta y cogió tumbarse en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente–. Estás ardiendo.

–Rebekah me ha mordido –consiguió murmurar el Cazador.

Bonnie alejó su mano, sin apenas poder resistir las ganas de golpearlo. Había sido estúpido. Demasiado estúpido, incluso para él. Había sido imprudente. Él, más incluso que las demás Cazadoras, era consciente de que un mordisco de híbrido podía resultar mortal para una Cazadora. Ahora, era muy probable que estuviera a punto de morir, y ni siquiera habría muerto por culpa de una gran batalla.

–Eres un idiota. Te mereces que te abandone aquí como a un maldito perro.

–Pero no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? –Kai sonrió ligeramente–. Vas a cuidarme, prepararme sopa y arroparme hasta que expulse mi último aliento. ¿Me equivoco?

–Te odio, Kai. Quiero que lo sepas antes de expulsar tu último aliento.

–No parecía que me odiaras tanto hace un par de horas.

* * *

_Después de hablarle de su infancia y de su familia, Kai se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Bonnie tenía la sensación de que debía decir algo, contarle ella su propio pasado. Así que lo hizo._

_La vida de Bonnie no había sido tan compleja como la de Kai. Bueno, exceptuando el hecho de que su madre los abandonó cuando ella era sólo una niña y que no había vuelto a ver a su padre desde que él había descubierto sus "poderes". Su abuela había sido la única persona que realmente la había querido y cuidado._

_Y eso le contó. Le habló de cómo ella y su abuela jugaban a cartas todos los fines de semana, de los pasteles y magdalenas que cocinaban... Para cuando terminó de hablar, Kai sonreía._

_Bonnie se sorprendió. Nunca había visto una sonrisa como aquella en el rostro de Kai, una sonrisa tan sincera. Y eso fue lo que la motivó a actuar del modo en que actuó. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Fue un beso suave, apenas un pico, pero Kai cerró los ojos al instante y la acercó hacia él._

_Ambos se dejaron llevar. Bonnie lo rodeó con sus brazos y acarició los mechones de pelo de su nuca, mientras que Kai dejaba sus labios y comenzaba a besar su barbilla y su cuello._

_Y entonces, el avión se tambaleó. Bonnie se soltó y se levantó, y sin decir una sola palabra más, se marchó de vuelta a su asiento._

* * *

–No te dejaré morir, Kai –Bonnie estaba llorando. No le importaba–. Te lo prometo.


	10. CAPÍTULO IX: TORTURA Y SUFRIMIENTO

¡Aquí estoy! No me lo puedo creer, sobre todo porque en realidad el capítulo lo he escrito en dos o tres días. Me ha gustado este capítulo, sobre todo por la escenas de Kol.

Espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **3,204.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**TORTURA Y SUFRIMIENTO**

Bonnie suspiró. Estaba sentada en una incómoda silla, en medio de una sala de hospital del hospital más caro de Portland. Elena había logrado hackear las cuentas de las Cazadoras para poder ingresar a Kai, a pesar de saber que los médicos no podrían hacer nada para curarlo. Al menos, si su vida se ponía en riesgo, podrían hacer algo por mantenerlo estable hasta que Bonnie y Elena encontraran un modo de curarlo definitivamente.

Pero la morena no se había marchado del hospital a la vez que Elena. La otra chica, después de haber dejado a Kai en una de las habitaciones individuales más caras del hotel, se había marchado de nuevo a casa de los Parker. Necesitaban contactar con Damon; él, como híbrido, sabría cómo curar lo que estaba matando al Cazador. Y, si él no lo sabía, tendrían que contactar a Richard, por mucho que él los hubiera echado del grupo y no quisiera volver a verlos.

Bonnie, en vez de irse a casa junto a Elena, había decidido quedarse mientras que le hacían distintas pruebas a Kai. Una vez que él estuviese en su habitación, dormido gracias a las drogas que ya le habían dado, podría marcharse y pensar en qué hacer con Rebekah, pero prefería quedarse por el momento y esperar a los resultados. A pesar de saber lo que le pasaba, no podía evitar esperar que algo diferente, algo _humano_, le estuviera pasando. Algo que se pudiera curar con medicina.

La chica se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la máquina de café. Llevaba cerca de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, y aquello le estaba pasando factura, a pesar de que las Cazadoras pudieran aguantar más tiempo sin dormir que los humanos normales. Introdujo una moneda. No era suficiente. Fue a introducir la otra, pero se le cayó al suelo, bajo la máquina expendedora. Las manos de Bonnie se convirtieron en puños, y la chica respiró hondo, tratando de no golpear la máquina hasta romperla en pedazos. En vez de intentar recuperar la moneda, sacó otra y logró, finalmente, el café que tanto necesitaba.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla, y esperó. Le parecieron horas, pero finalmente el doctor salió y le explicó que no habían encontrado nada que explicara los síntomas de Kai. Sin embargo, debía quedarse en el hospital por precaución. Perfecto. Precisamente lo que necesitaba oír. Bonnie se puso la cazadora y, después de hacer una última visita a Kai, se marchó corriendo.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson despertó dentro de una jaula. No sabía cómo había terminado ahí, pero sí sabía que lo odiaba. La humedad dejaba un olor rancio que inundaba sus demasiado sensibles fosas nasales, y el metal de los barrotes estaba oxidado. No podía ponerse de pie ni estirarse lo suficiente para acabar tumbado. Y, lo más inquietante, había manchas (algunas, reconocibles, de sangre seca; y las otras, de un desagradable tono amarillento, bien podrían haber sido de vómito.

La sala en la que estaba la jaula no era mucho mejor. Era un cuartucho del tamaño de un armario, de paredes enmohecidas y llenas de telarañas. Una rata dormitaba en una de las esquinas. Lo único que había en la sala, además de la puerta que parecía a punto de salirse de los goznes, era una silla de plástico replegable en el medio de la habitación, bajo una tintineante bombilla de un enfermizo tono amarillo.

En resumen, la habitación era repugnante.

Kol intentó romper los barrotes, pero no hubo manera. También intentó convertirse en lobo, dispuesto a aprovechar la fuerza extra de su mandíbula lupina. Pero, por mucho que sudó, no lo logró; había _algo _en la sala que se lo estaba impidiendo. Así que se sentó, estiró las piernas sacando los pies descalzos por entre los barrotes e intentó recordar cómo había terminado en aquel lugar.

Recordó que ni siquiera había salido de Mystic Falls. Después de su "cita" con Davina, había vuelto a su nueva casa para ducharse y coger algún arma por si acaso él y su hermana se metían en más problemas de los necesarios. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la ducha, con el pelo enjabonado. Después de eso… Nada. Absolutamente nada. No había oído que nadie lo siguiera por Mystic Falls, ni que nadie entrara en la casa. Todo había sido muy raro.

Kol volvió al presente al escuchar cómo la puerta se abría. Un joven, claramente humano, entró en la habitación. Era un chico alto, guapo, de pelo algo largo, castaño; y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una simple camiseta de tirantes blanca, como si, en vez de ser un carcelero, fuera un simple adolescente que estuviera a punto de ponerse a hacer deporte.

−Eres mi secuestrador, supongo –dijo Kol, con una sonrisa para nada alegre−. No está nada mal, para ser un humano. Si hubieras secuestrado a otro híbrido, te felicitaría.

−Silencio –dijo simplemente el chico, sacando un teléfono del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Marcó un número y esperó−. Señor. Lo tengo… Perfecto. Eso haré.

Cuando colgó, salió de la habitación, y volvió poco después con una mochila negra. La abrió, y Kol vislumbró varios cuchillos, estacas e incluso flechas. El híbrido entendió. Iba a torturarlo. Perfecto. Pasaría un buen rato intentándolo. Kol no diría nada. Siempre había sido muy resistente a la tortura. Ventajas de vivir con Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Damon llegó a la casa de los Mikaelson a primera hora de la mañana. Nunca hasta el día anterior había odiado tanto no poder salir a la luz del día. El chico respiró hondo durante varios segundos antes de subir los escalones del porche y abrir la puerta de entrada.

Se encontró a solas en el vestíbulo de los Mikaelson, inusualmente desordenado. Un abrigo negro colgaba de la barandilla de la escalera, y Damon rápidamente lo reconoció como el abrigo (uno de los muchos) de Elijah, el mayor de los hermanos originales. Así que había vuelto a casa. Aquello le venía bien. Probablemente habría puesto a Klaus a salvo de April, y además, evitaría que Klaus lo matara en un arrebato de furia.

Algo más tranquilo que antes, Damon subió las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Klaus en el que había sido el despacho de Elijah desde siempre. El híbrido recordaba que, siempre que el mayor de los Mikaelson estaba en la casa, siempre se encontraban en aquella habitación, alejada de todas las habitaciones de los demás híbridos y de cualquier sitio en el que pudieran estar por casualidad.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de Elijah sin molestarse en llamar. Sabía que ambos hermanos eran conscientes ya de su llegada. Y sabía también que era muy probable que Klaus tuviera ya un brazo en alto, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, como poco.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

La expresión enfadada del rubio apareció frente a él tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Klaus lo golpeó fuertemente, en la nariz. Damon oyó el crujido que hizo al romperse, y arrugó la cara, haciéndose más daño. Klaus lo agarró de la camisa y lo alzó del suelo. Lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo chocar contra una estantería llena de libros. Fue en ese momento cuando Elijah alzó la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo, y miró mal a su hermano. Klaus, sin embargo, lo ignoró, y le dio una patada a Damon.

Un segundo después, Klaus se encontraba en el suelo, herido, mientras que Elijah agarraba la nariz de Damon y la recolocaba en su sitio. El híbrido emitió un gruñido de dolor, pero se dejó ayudar. El mayor de los Mikaelson lo levantó y lo llevó a un sillón de cuero, sobre el que previamente había colocado una toalla blanca. Nadie manchaba los muebles de Elijah Mikaelson.

−Explícame cómo demonios tienes el valor de volver aquí después de haberme traicionado –las palabras de Klaus eran casi gritos, y un repentino dolor de cabeza inundó a Damon−. Dame una razón para que no te mate en este mismo momento.

−Venía a decirte la verdad. La verdad sobre April. Aunque supongo que algo ya sabes.

−¿Venías a ayudarnos? –Elijah se colocó frente a Damon, bloqueando la vista de Klaus. Cuanto más separados estuvieran, mejor para los tres−. Resulta difícil de creer.

−Puede que Klaus quiera matarme, pero me da la impresión de que April es un enemigo mucho más importante que yo. Una alianza temporal es todo lo que vengo a buscar.

−Una alianza contigo y con las Cazadoras, supongo. Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

−No con las Cazadoras. A mí las Cazadoras me importan una mierda. Con que Elena esté a salvo, yo estoy contento –explicó Damon−. Sabemos cosas, Niklaus. Elena y yo. Y, si no me equivoco, en estos momentos ella y otras dos Cazadoras habrán derrotado a tu hermana. Tampoco tienes muchas opciones.

Klaus quiso volver a atacarlo, pero Elijah lo detuvo, y pidió por favor que Damon los dejara a solas durante unos minutos. El híbrido lo hizo, e incluso se alejó lo suficiente como para no escuchar su conversación a escondidas. En aquellos momentos, no le servía de nada. Lo único que necesitaba era contactar con Elena.

Sin embargo, primero tenía que terminar de curarse. Elijah no lo había notado, pero la patada que Klaus le había dado le había roto varias costillas. Damon se las recolocó, sin poder evitar un pequeño grito de dolor. Cuando estuvo bien, se giró.

Y se encontró cara a cara con una chica rubia. Caroline. La víctima de Klaus.

−Caroline –saludó el híbrido con educación. Quiso marcharse, pero la rubia lo detuvo por un momento.

−Eso te lo ha hecho él, ¿verdad?

Damon no dijo nada. No hizo falta.

* * *

Elena tardó más de lo que Damon preveía en contestar. Y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, su voz sonaba diferente. Angustiada. Rápidamente, el híbrido temió lo peor.

−¿Ha pasado algo?

−En realidad sí. Quería hablar contigo sobre ello. ¿Tú sabes qué efectos exactamente tiene el mordisco de un híbrido en una Cazadora?

−No exactamente. Pero podría averiguar cosas –respondió rápidamente Damon−. ¿Qué ha pasado, Elena?

La chica le contó todo lo sucedido. Le habló de la pelea con Rebekah, de los síntomas de Kai y de la decisión de Bonnie por encontrar una cura. Damon le escuchó en silencio, preparado para volver al despacho de Elijah en cualquier momento. En cuanto colgó, aquello fue lo que hizo. Encontró a los dos hermanos todavía de pie, frente a la chimenea, totalmente en silencio. Y, durante varios minutos, los tres se quedaron quietos, sin mirarse siquiera.

Finalmente fue Damon el que comenzó a hablar.

−Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Elijah lo ignoró, pero Klaus se volvió hacia él, tan furioso como antes.

−¿Acaso no entiendes lo que es la privacidad? Te hemos dicho que nos dejes a solas.

−Decidme que sabéis cómo curar un mordisco de híbrido –dijo Damon, ignorando la pregunta de Klaus, que sonrió.

−¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu pequeña Cazadora está en problemas? –el híbrido no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarlo. Damon lo había esperado, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo.

−Sabemos –interrumpió Elijah−. Pero no sé si merece esa información, señor Salvatore. Niklaus me ha contado de tu traición.

Damon se quedó en silencio. No había corregido a Klaus en su pensamiento sobre quién había sido la víctima del mordisco. Le convenía que ellos pensaran que estaba desesperado, cuando en el fondo no podía importarle menos lo que le sucediera a Kai, por mucho que hubiera ayudado a que Elena huyera de las Cazadoras. Sólo quería ayudarlo por Elena.

−Hagamos un trato−comentó Klaus, como si se le acabara de ocurrir−. Yo te ayudo a curar a tu Cazadora y tú, a cambio, volverás a ser mío. Y esta vez, será para siempre y sin condiciones ni libertades.

Elijah no parecía muy contento con las palabras de su hermano. El mayor de los híbridos originales nunca había aprobado los métodos de su hermano, su manera de tratarlos como si fueran sólo esclavos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, no era de su incumbencia lo que Klaus hiciera con los que lo traicionaban.

Damon permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. Luego, lentamente, asintió.

* * *

Estaba soñando. No había otra explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Se veía a sí mismo, de pequeño, en un parque de atracciones, acompañado de su familia. Aquello habría sido algo noraml, un simple buen recuerdo entre muchos en la mente de un niño querido por su familia.

Pero, en la mente de Kai, no había nada ni siquiera remotamente parecido a una familia que lo amara. Los recuerdos que el chico tenía de su infancia no eran pinos de Navidad, películas Disney y algodón de azúcar. Los recuerdos de su infancia eran oscuridad, soledad, miedo. Y el sieño que estaba teniendo, Kai no sabía si calificarlo de sueño o de pesadilla.

Porque, en el fondo, estaba aterrado. Cada vez que su padre, el de su sueño, se acercaba a él para despeinarlo cariñosamente o para recolocarle la chaqueta, Kai se encogía. Parecía bueno. Joshua Parker siempre había parecido bueno. Al principio, al menos. Pero luego…

Oscuridad. Soledad. Miedo.

Su hermano Joey lo arrastraba a una increíblemente alta y atemorizante montaña rusa. Los gemelos, Livvy y Luke, intentaban agarrarlo desde su silleta. Kai se sintió sonreír.

Oscuridad. Soledad. Miedo.

Su madre le ofrece palomitas. Su padre nunca le permitía comer nada que no fuera lo suficiente para no morir de hambre. Pero… Su padre, el de su sueño, le sonríe mientras que esperan en la fila de la montaña rusa a la que Joey los había arrastrado. Kai se llena las manos de palomitas.

Oscuridad. Soledad. Miedo.

En el fondo de su mente, habla una voz.

_¿Por qué no está funcionando?_

* * *

−Creía haber dejado bien claro que no quería volver a saber nada de vosotros tres.

No llevaba ni medio minuto al teléfono y Elena ya se estaba arrepintiendo de llamar a Richard. Pero estaba desesperada, y Bonnie se lo había pedido. Ella misma había intentado llamarlo, pero Elena le había arrebatado el teléfono de las manos antes de que lo hiciera. En aquel momento, con lo nerviosa que estaba la chica, encontraría lo que los humanos llevaban buscando desde la invención del teléfono: la manera de matar al que había sido su mentor a través del teléfono.

En un principio, Elena no había tenido ninguna intención de llamarlo, pues dudaba que el líder de las Cazadoras fuera a ayudarla a ella, tras haber sido la causante de todos sus problemas. Pero Bonnie era su mejor amiga (su únicaamiga), y Elena se sentía culpable hasta cierto punto por todo lo sucedido. Así que ahí estaba.

−Sé que en este momento debes odiarnos, Richard –comentó Elena con calma−, pero estamos en peligro. Kai está en el hospital, y Rebekah…

−No me importa, señorita Gilbert. Quiero que tengáis algo muy claro los tres. O las dos, si el señor Parker no sale del hospital. No quiero que volváis a aparecer por aquí. Desde ahora ya no sois parte de las Cazadoras. Y, si os vuelvo a ver, os arrepentiréis de haberme traicionado.

Richard colgó. Cuando Elena dejó el teléfono en la mesa, vio que Bonnie la miraba esperanzada. Elena negó con la cabeza, y la bruja se levantó. Su expresión cambió a una fría como el hielo. Salió de la casa casi corriendo. Su amiga no hizo nada por detenerla.

* * *

Era sorprendente lo poco que tardaba en crecer la uña de un híbrido. Kol miró su meñique ensangrentado, mientras que la uña comenzaba a crecer. Estuvo entera en tan sólo unos pocos segundos. El híbrido sonrió. Siempre había sabido que ser lo que era tendría más ventajas que la inmortalidad y la eterna belleza.

Frente a él, el torturador frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa. Sus manos y su camiseta estaban llenas de sangre. _Mi sangre_, pensó Kol_. Mío_. A los pies de su torturador, además de su mochila llena de instrumentos de tortura, había diez uñas. Las diez que ya se habían regenerado.

−Te lo he dicho. No vas a conseguir nada así.

−Soy paciente. Lo lograré.

−Si fueras tan paciente como dices, tu pierna no estaría temblando de rabia en estos momentos –observó Kol. Seguidamente levantó una ceja y sonrió−. ¿O no es de rabia? ¿No estarás excitado, mi querido torturador? Porque eso sería cruel, incluso para mí.

El otro chico se levantó de su silla, se acercó y le dio un puñetazo a Kol que le partió la mandíbula. El híbrido cayó hacia atrás, pero seguía sonriendo, a pesar del dolor. Se incorporó, y se colocó la mandíbula en la posición correcta. Se acercó a los barrotes rápidamente y, sin que el otro chico tuviera oportunidad de echarse atrás, lo cogió de la camiseta y lo hizo acercarse, hasta que estuvieron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

−Dime tu nombre, al menos. Si tu cara es la última que voy a ver en mi larga vida, creo que merezco saberlo.

−Suéltame –el chico forcejeaba, pero no estaba empleando ni la mitad de su fuerza, Kol lo sabía; había utilizado su fuerza en una de las palizas que le había dado.

−Dime tu nombre –el tono de Kol era ahora autoritario, y el moreno se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

−Jeremy –contestó el chico, y el híbrido lo soltó al instante.

−¿Ves? ¿Tan difícil era, Jer?

−No me llames así. O mejor, no me llames –Jeremy sacó una pistola de su mochila. Kol sonrió al ver las balas de madera y se recostó. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a seguir hablando, pero el torturador lo interrumpió−. Silencio. Si no te callas, la próxima bala irá a tu boca.

−Ahora dime que no había segundas intenciones en esa frase –Kol, con total descaro, le guiñó el ojo.

Pero no volvió a hablar en un buen rato. Tenía una bala en la garganta.

* * *

Bonnie llegó al hospital cuando ya era de noche. Supuestamente, el horario de visitas había terminado hacía ya un buen rato, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella haría una visita nocturna e ilegal. Quién se lo hubiera dicho.

Se metió en la habitación de Kai sin ningún problema. El chico seguía dormido, lo cual le venía de perlas para lo que quería hacer. Se estaba metiendo en problemas, lo sabía. Estaba arriesgando vidas, tanto la suya como la de Kai. Y si lo mataba, sabía que se odiaría a sí misma. Pero iba a intentarlo igualmente. En aquello se había convertido Bonnie, en una mujer dispuesta a arriesgar las vidas de sus amigos por el mero motivo de no sentirse culpable por lo que les había sucedido.

Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Kai, y empezó a recitar. Su hechizo no debería funcionar. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo un hechizo de resurrección sobre alguien que ya estaba vivo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Si no lo intentaba…

El pecho de Kai se alzó momentáneamente, y volvió a caer. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y una mueca de dolor apareció en su expresión. Bonnie quiso alejarse de él, detener el hechizo, pero no podía. La fuerza del hechizo le impedía moverse.

El terrible pitido que indicaba la falta de pulso de Kai resonó en su cabeza. Bonnie se desmayó.


	11. CAPÍTULO X: DAMISELAS Y CABALLEROS

No sé qué pensar del título de éste capítulo todavía...

Espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **2,832.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**DAMISELAS Y CABALLEROS ENCERRADOS**

Caroline corría sin parar, dejándose llevar por los bosques de las afueras de Mystic Falls. Lo había hecho. Había logrado huir de los Mikaelson. Estaba a salvo. Ahora sólo tenía que correr. Sabía que no faltaba mucho hasta que viera las primeras casas del pueblo, las grandes mansiones que, como la del alcalde, estaban construidas a las afueras para dar a los ricos la tranquilidad que necesitaban. La casa de los Mikaelson también había estado a las afueras del pueblo. Pero al otro lado.

Unos kilómetros después, Caroline vio la primera casa. Ya le faltaba poco. Gracias a Dios. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración. Colocó ambas manos sobre las rodillas e hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible por respirar hondo. No le estaba saliendo del todo bien. Sentía que, por muy a salvo que parecía que estuviese, todavía no lo estaba. Tenía que seguir corriendo. Tenía que levantarse y seguir avanzando.

La rubia se incorporó, y comenzó a correr de nuevo. No pasó siquiera un segundo cuando alguien la agarró del pelo y la tiró al suelo. Caroline gimió de dolor al caer, y colocó ambas manos frente a ella en el último momento, evitando darse con la cara contra una roca. Se raspó ambas manos, y siguió gimiendo. A sus espaldas, oyó una risa.

−¿En serio pensabas que podrías huir de Klaus Mikaelson? Humanos. Tan ilusos.

Caroline se giró, y vio a uno de los más leales híbridos de Klaus Mikaelson. Creía recordar que se llamaba Tyler. Era el típico perrito faldero, dispuesto a lamerle el culo a su amo y a morder a todo el que se acercara. Incluida ella misma. Nunca la había apreciado, a pesar de que todos los demás en la casa lo hicieran. Siempre la había mirado por encima del hombro, y nunca le había permitido ver a Klaus cuando él estaba de guardia por la casa. Caroline estaba segura de odiarlo tanto o más que él a ella.

−Ahora, humana idiota, vas a ponerte en pie, vas a portarte bien y vas a venir conmigo de vuelta a la casa –Tyler la agarró del brazo y la obligó a levantarse−. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

−Clarísimo –contestó la rubia.

Sacó la estaca que había tenido escondida en la chaqueta y se la clavó al híbrido en el pecho. No acertó de lleno en el corazón, pero sí le hizo el suficiente daño como para que cayera al suelo. Caroline sacó la estaca y, sin dar tiempo de que Tyler se recuperara, se la volvió a clavar en el pecho, esta vez acertando en el corazón. El híbrido gruñó, y venas oscuras empezaron a aparecer por toda su cara, naciendo desde los ojos y desplazándose por las mejillas y hacia la frente.

Sus dedos se convirtieron en garras. Pronto sería un lobo. Uno normal y corriente. Un lobo muerto. Y nadie sabría que, bajo esa piel, había habido una vez un hombre. Lágrimas calientes cayeron sobre Tyler. Caroline lloraba. Al coger la estaca de casa de los Mikaelson, había pensado que no sería capaz de matar a nadie. Pero se había equivocado. Lo había hecho. Y había una gran posibilidad de que aquello fuera a matarla.

Pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en aquello. Tenía que seguir corriendo.

Caroline siguió corriendo, dejando atrás a un lobo oscuro y ensangrentado. Y, a su lado, un palo roto de madera. La punta nunca aparecería. En la piel del lobo no había ni una sola marca de la estaca que lo había matado momentos antes.

* * *

_Creo que lo he conseguido._

−¿Malachai?

La voz era femenina. Kai abrió los ojos. No estaba en la habitación de hospital. En cambio, estaba en una ciudad que él no había visitado nunca, pero que conocía a la perfección como Nueva Orleans. Estaba sentado en una silla de metal negra, frente a una mesa del mismo material, con un mantel blanco sobre ella. Tenía una taza de humeante café frente a é, junto a un plato lleno de pastas de aspecto delicioso. Frente a él, sentada en la otra silla, se encontraba una niña.

No era exactamente una niña. Tendría unos catorce años, pero su mirada era mucho más vieja. Cualquiera diría que fuera una anciana en el cuerpo de una niña.

−Buenos días, Malachai –saludó la chica, cruzando las piernas y mirándolo con una afable sonrisa−. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

−¿Quién eres?

−Discúlpame. Llevo tanto tiempo rodeada solamente de gente a la que ya conozco que ni siquiera recuerdo que no me conoce todo el mundo. Mi nombre es Hope Marshall. Siento tener que contactar contigo de esta manera. Pero debía hacerlo.

−¿Qué hago aquí?

−Estás medio muerto, Malachai –contestó la niña−. Es gracias a eso que he podido establecer una conexión entre nosotros. Espero que no te haya molestado.

−Teniendo en cuenta que, según tú, estoy a punto de morir, no me importa hablar con una niña durante mis últimos minutos de vida –Kai estaba enfadado. No le gustaba aquella chica, por mucho que pareciera tranquila y amable−. ¿Qué quieres?

Hope sonrió. Estiró una mano, la colocó sobre la de Kai y cerró los ojos. Los ojos del Cazador se cerraron al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que él no quisiera. Y sólo vio una cosa. Una daga. Una daga que ya había visto antes, y que alguien ya le había pedido. La daga de Bonnie.

Kai suspiró. Poco después, pudo volver a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Hope en la misma posición que antes, como si no se hubiera movido. El chico la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Es que acaso no existía nadie en el mundo que no quisiera la maldita daga? Era un simple cuchillo. La sonrisa de Hope se amplió, y la chica cogió su taza, que en vez de contener café tenía leche. Le dio un pequeño sorbo, y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa. Sólo entonces volvió a hablar.

−Ni es un simple cuchillo ni lo quiero, Malachai –comentó. Kai frunció el ceño; aquella niña leía el pensamiento−. No siempre, Cazador. Sólo leo los pensamientos de la gente cuando quiero descubrir algo.

−¿Y qué se supone que quieres de mí, niña rara?

−Dejemos varias cosas claras –el semblante de Hope se tornó repentinamente serio−. Primero, no soy una niña. Llevo en esta Tierra muchos más años que tú. Muchos más siglos, en realidad. Segundo, vas a ayudarme si no quieres acabar muy mal. Y tercero, trátame con respeto. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

−¿Quién eres?

−Lo único que tienes que hacer es evitar que April consiga la daga –siguió Hope, sin contestar a su pregunta−. Mientras que esa zorra no tenga la daga, todo irá a la perfección.

−¿Y cómo quieres que evite que la consiga si me muero?

Hope le dirigió una sonrisa de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Pidió la cuenta, y después de pagar (una taza de leche solamente) se levantó y se marchó. Antes de desaparecer, Kai vio que tanto su taza de café como el plato con las pastas habían desaparecido.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Kol gritó. Aquello sí que le estaba doliendo. Aquella era la decimo novena estaca del tamaño de un cigarrillo que Jeremy había clavado en su cuerpo. Tenía una en la mejilla, otra en el cuello, dos en cada brazo, tres en los muslos y siete en el cuerpo. La última, la vigésima, fue directamente a su corazón.

El híbrido soltó un grito ahogado, y con gran esfuerzo, alzó los brazos en señal de rendición. Jeremy se detuvo y lo miró durante varios segundos, con el ceño fruncido. Luego dejó caer el resto de pequeñas estacas que tenía en la mochila y se agachó frente a la jaula. Kol no hizo ningún intento por agarrarlo, ni por acercarse siquiera a los barrotes. Estaba demasiado herido, y no podía moverse. Jeremy temió haberse pasado.

−¿Híbrido?

−¿Falta mucho para que me mates? –su voz sonaba extraña por culpa del trozo de madera insertado en su garganta−. Porque estoy aburrido. Muy aburrido.

−Habla, y todo terminará.

−Pero seguiré aquí, ¿no? –Kol sonrió. Con gran esfuerzo, levantó una mano y se sacó la estaca del cuello. Soltó un gemido de dolor antes de continuar−. No tiene mucho sentido que hable. Luego seguiré aquí encerrado, y además no te tendré a ti para hacerme compañía.

−¿Y quién te dice que nos sirves de algo aquí dentro más que como informador?

−Nadie. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no podéis matarme y que estando suelto soy un peligro para ti y para quien sea que sea tu jefe, sólo te queda como opción dejarme aquí encerrado.

−No es así de simple –Jeremy parecía estar intentando convencerlo de que su vida como secuestrado no iba a ser horrible; resultaba horrible−. Tenemos más planes para ti, híbrido. Así que, tan pronto nos digas lo que queremos saber, saldrás de aquí y pasaremos a la siguiente fase.

Kol no respondió al momento. En cambio, se quedó mirando fijamente a su torturador durante lo que a Jeremy le parecieron horas. Sin apartar la mirada de él, sonrió, y sacó ambas manos por los barrotes.

−Rescátame, caballero de brillante armadura. Rescátame y te contaré todo lo que quieras.

Jeremy, muy a su pesar, sonrió.

* * *

Caroline sonrió al llegar a la puerta de su casa. La abrió con cuidado, casi como si esperara que, en cualquier momento, apareciera a alguien para decirle que toda la libertad que había estado sintiendo era sólo una ilusión. Sin embargo, cuando nadie lo hizo, se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente. Encendió la televisión y buscó uno de esos reality shows que antes tanto asco le daban. Se alegraba incluso de ver algo así.

La rubia cerró los ojos. Su madre volvería pronto. Tenía que buscar la excusa que le daría a la sheriff, y tenía que ser una lo suficientemente convincente como para convencer a la persona que más fácilmente descubría las mentiras. En ningún momento se le ocurrió decirle la verdad; para empezar, porque nadie le creería; y por otro lado, porque no quería traicionar a Kol. Lo había llegado a considerar un amigo, y sabía que lo metería en serios problemas si contaba la verdad a cualquiera.

−¿Disfrutando de tu pequeña escapada?

Caroline gritó. Prácticamente saltó del sofá y se apegó a la pared. Agarró un jarrón y dejó caer las flores al suelo. Frente a ella, Niklaus Mikaelson sonreía. Acababa de tomar asiento en el mismo lugar en el que había estado sentada ella, y la miraba fijamente, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Siempre lo había sabido, a pesar de que había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por engañarse a sí misma. Él era más fuerte, más rápido, más poderoso. Debería haber sabido desde el principio que no llegaría muy lejos. Al final, todo había sido totalmente inútil. El cansancio que sentía la chica después de correr durante horas no le daría ningún beneficio. Había matado para nada. Su vida nunca volvería a ser igual, y todo era culpa de sus estúpidas ilusiones. Porque no eran más que eso, ilusiones.

−Debo admitir que has llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba. Jamás hubiera esperado que fueras a matar a Tyler. En realidad, no te creía capaz de matar ni a una hormiga.

−Cállate. Secuéstrame, mátame o hazme lo que quieras, pero no me hagas recordar.

−Caroline –al momento, Klaus se encontraba frente a ella. Con una mano en su mejilla, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos−. Matando a Tyler sólo has demostrado ser fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado jamás.

−Cállate –repitió la rubia. Parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance, uno que no le permitía pensar ni ver otra cosa que no fuera el asesinato−. Cállate.

−Amor –Klaus la tomó en sus brazos. La chica escondió la cabeza en el cuello del híbrido, pero no lloró. En cambio, se quedó en absoluto silencio−. Yo te puedo hacer olvidar. Puedo hacer que no recuerdes lo sucedido hoy. Nada de ello.

Caroline lo miró con esperanza, y Klaus comprendió. Quería olvidar. Lo necesitaba, en realidad. Y Klaus, a pesar de su traición, estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Al fin y al cabo, comprendía que la chica hubiera actuado de la manera en que lo había hecho. Había vivido mucho los últimos días, incluso por culpa suya. Él la había herido, y sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría. Al menos, no voluntariamente.

−Quiero que olvides tu huída de hoy. Que olvides la muerte de Tyler. Y también que te ataqué ayer.

A Caroline no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Pocos segundos después, Klaus también la había obligado a recordar que se encontraba en su casa, y Klaus la llevó de vuelta a casa de los Mikaelson en un viaje que, para la humana, no fue más que un sueño borroso.

* * *

Estaba a salvo. Kai estaba a salvo.

Bonnie llevaba repitiéndose aquellas mismas palabras durante varios minutos. A su lado, Kai descansaba, todavía dormido, después de que los médicos hubieran logrado reanimarlo. Normalmente no habrían permitido que ella se quedara con él durante la reanimación y los momentos después, pero Bonnie se había negado a marcharse, y había demostrado ser una muchacha muy tranquila y respetuosa con el trabajo de los médicos.

Estaba a salvo. Y ella también. Había despertado tan sólo unos pocos minutos después de desmayarse, a tiempo de preocuparse de nuevo por Kai.

Todavía no le había dicho nada a Elena. No sabía si había sido porque no había tenido tiempo o porque no había tenido las palabras. No quería pronunciar las palabras "Kai casi se muere por mi culpa". Le resultaban demasiado terribles. Y, muy a su pesar, reales. La chica suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

−¿Bonnie?

La mirada de la chica se dirigió rápidamente a la cama. Un somnoliento y pálido Kai la miraba tranquilamente. Estaba demasiado bien para haber estado muerto hacía poco menos de una hora. Bonnie se acercó a la camilla rápidamente, se sentó en una esquina y le tomó una mano.

−¿Cómo te encuentras?

−Débil. Me sigue doliendo todo.

−No sé qué hacer, Kai –las lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de la chica descontroladamente−. Y… Hice algo, Kai.

−Sé lo que hiciste. Lo sentí.

Bonnie frunció el ceño. Kai le apretó la mano, y le sonrió. Su agarre era muy suave, muy débil. El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos. Obviamente, estaba agotado. La bruja se preparó para levantarse, dispuesta a dejarle dormir tranquilamente, pero el Cazador la sujetó con un poco más de fuerza y volvió a abrir los ojos.

−La daga –le dijo. Parecía casi desesperado−. No dejes que consiga tu daga.

* * *

Cuando Caroline despertó, vio que la estaban vigilando. No era Klaus, como ella había esperado, sino otra persona, una a la que había llegado a odiar tanto o más que al híbrido. Jo Laughlin. Bueno, aquel no era su nombre real. A la rubia todavía le costaba comprender cómo la chica le había engañado durante tanto rato. Y que ninguno de los Mikaelson le hubieran desvelado la verdad.

−Caroline. Me alegra ver que has despertado. Me preocupé mucho cuando oí hablando a Niklaus y a uno de sus híbridos antes. Por lo que oí, parecía que estabas herida.

−¿Qué quieres? –la rubia fulminó a la tríbrida con la mirada, y se incorporó en la cama. Se sentía débil, pero no recordaba haber hecho ningún gran esfuerzo o haber sido herida. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada −. Tienes dos minutos antes de que me ponga a gritar.

−Antes de que abrieras siquiera la boca te habría arrancado el corazón y te lo habría metido por la garganta –su seriedad desapareció al momento, y volvió a sonreír inocentemente−. Vas a hacer algo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que te sacrifiques. Que llegues al ritual y te dejes matar. Pero, antes de eso, quiero que te tomes esto.

La tríbrida sacó un pequeño vial de cristal lleno de un líquido oscuro, casi negro. No resultaba nada apetecible. Caroline lo cogió con manos temblorosas, lo abrió y lo olió. Fue incapaz de reconocer el olor. Volvió a cerrarlo, y aunque sintió el impulso de tirarlo al suelo, no lo hizo. En cambio, se lo guardó en el cajón de la mesilla que tenía a su lado.

−Muy bien, Caroline. Cuando todo termine, recuerda que tienes que venir a verme. Si no lo haces, seré yo la que vaya en tu busca. Y no te mataré, Caroline. Te haré sufrir hasta que supliques porque te mate.

La chica se levantó. Se acercó, a la cama, se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Caroline, que sólo pudo quedarse quieta. Después se alejó, y cuando estaba en la puerta, hizo un movimiento con la mano y susurró unas palabras que la rubia no escuchó.

Mientras que April se marchaba, los ojos se le fueron cerrando lentamente, casi involuntariamente. Poco después, estaba dormida.


	12. CAPÍTULO XI: ESPERANZA

Espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **3,332.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**ESPERANZA**

Hope Mikaelson murmuraba. O, al menos, eso pensaría cualquiera que la viera, sentada en un banco de la ciudad, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, la joven estaba cantando. Sus cánticos eran en palabras en latín, mezcladas con el idioma nórdico materno de su cuidadora. Cantaba hechizos constantemente, sin ser apenas consciente de estar haciéndolo. Controlaba varias cosas al mismo tiempo, desde la meteorología de Nueva Orleans hasta la salud mental de Kai Parker, al otro lado del país.

Cada vez le costaba menos hacerlo. Aquello probablemente tuviera mucho que ver con el hecho de que llevaba practicando magia desde hacía siglos. Once, para ser exactos. A pesar de aparentar unos trece o catorce años, Hope había vivido más que cualquier humano. Si no aparentaba una edad mayor, era gracias a la magia. La misma que ella llevaba practicando durante toda su vida. La magia que le enseñó su cuidadora.

Freya Mikaelson. Su tía. La única persona que se había preocupado por ella desde la muerte de su madre al dar a luz. La única persona que la había cuidado, que la había querido. Hope le debía mucho a su tía. Tal vez fuera por eso que no la había matado. Todavía.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Freya no acostumbraba a estar de acuerdo con ella, con sus maneras de actuar. Ya le había causado problemas en más de una ocasión; todo por querer mostrar una libertad que no tenía. Freya era suya. Hope podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Como mandarla a buscar ridículos ingredientes que ninguna de las dos acabaría usando. Esa había sido la última excusa de Hope para alejar a su tía durante unos días. Pero estaba volviendo. Otra de las cosas que estaba haciendo con su magia era encontrar a su tía; y, si no se equivocaba, estaría junto a ella en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

−Hope –saludó Freya, sentándose a su lado. Su sobrina no abrió los ojos, ni hizo ningún movimiento que delatara que se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Freya frunció el ceño−. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

−No sé si explicártelo. ¿Serías capaz de comprender una magia tan compleja? –Hope abrió un ojo y miró a su cuidadora, que bajó la mirada, ofendida−. Eso me parecía.

Y era cierto que Freya no comprendería la totalidad de los hechizos de Hope. Al fin y al cabo, ella sólo era una humana normal y corriente. Freya seguía pensando que tal vez hubiera sido mejor si hubiera aceptado lo mismo que sus hermanos y se hubiera transformado en híbrida. Ser humana sólo tenía inconvenientes. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Y Hope no hacía nada por ayudarla a sobrellevar sus dudas. Más bien, parece disfrutar su conflicto.

−¿Qué has averiguado? –preguntó Hope, finalmente abriendo ambos ojos y dejando de murmurar cánticos.

−Conozco los planes de la tríbrida. Por fin tenemos una pista que seguir.

−Ya sabemos los planes de la tríbrida. Conseguir la daga, matar a los Mikaelson, dominar el mundo. Dudo que le importe el orden.

−Ese no es su único objetivo, Hope. Tiene uno más. Uno que tiene que ver contigo.

Aquello logró llamar la atención de la chica. Alzó una ceja y esperó a que su tía le contara lo que sabía. Cuando terminó, frunció el ceño. Aquello era sin duda un problema. Por suerte, ella le llevaba ventaja. Y pensaba aprovecharla.

Hope sonrió, ideando un plan rápidamente.

−No te preocupes por nada. Lo tengo todo controlado.

* * *

El constante pitido de la máquina que controlaba al paciente. Sus suaves respiraciones. Unos tacones que no dejaban de pasearse en el pasillo. Bonnie estaba sorprendida de haberse acostumbrado tan rápidamente a los ruidos de la habitación de hospital. Le resultaba desagradable, hasta cierto punto enfermizo. Odiaba los hospitales. Pero no saldría de aquel hasta que no lo hiciera Kai.

Desde que le había hablado sobre la daga, no había vuelto a despertar. La chica no había hablado a los médicos que Kai se había despertado. Teniendo en cuenta que se había vuelto a dormir enseguida y que no lo había vuelto a hacer en casi un día, no le veía sentido. Y además, prefería no tener que dar detalles; tenía la impresión de que los médicos no la dejarían en paz hasta que ella no les dijera exactamente la conversación que habían tenido. Y Bonnie dudaba que ellos comprendieran quién era la persona de quién le había hablado y por qué no podía tener la daga. Aunque lo cierto era que Bonnie no lo terminaba de comprender tampoco.

Por suerte, llevaba la daga consigo, escondida en la bota que no se había quitado desde que se habían marchado de Mystic Falls. En vez de preocuparse de quién era esa persona, estaba determinada a no dársela a nadie. La daga Bennett estaría siempre mejor en manos de los Bennett.

La puerta se abrió. Bonnie se levantó sin mirar hacia la puerta, esperando que el médico volviera a hacerle más pruebas a Kai.

−¿Qué haces? –no era el médico. Elena se acercó a Bonnie y le dio un abrazo−. ¿Cómo está?

−No lo sé. Desde que despertó y me habló, no ha vuelto a moverse siquiera. Pero no parece estar mal, y los médicos no parecen muy preocupados.

−Menos mal –Elena se sentó en la silla en la que había estado Bonnie; la bruja se acercó a la ventana y miró el oscuro paisaje. Estaba lloviendo. Justo lo que ella necesitaba para terminar de amargar su estancia en Portland−. Tengo buenas noticias. Bueno, creo que son buenas.

Bonnie se giró al momento. Su mal humor se desvaneció al instante.

−Damon ha logrado que Klaus nos ayude. Con él, seguro que podemos salvar a Kai –Bonnie suspiró, por primera vez desde que se había enterado del mordisco contenta. Elena, sin embargo, no parecía tan optimista−. Hay un problema. Damon no ha mencionado quién es el herido, así que lo más probable es que Klaus piense que soy yo. Y, cuando se entere de que el herido es en realidad una Cazadora masculino…

−Lo querrá para él.

−Exacto.

−Bueno –Bonnie no permitió que aquel dato la desanimara−. Para entonces Kai estará en perfectas condiciones para enfrentarse a Klaus o para hacer lo que sea que se le pase por la cabeza.

Elena sonrió a su amiga, no del todo segura de lo que sucedería una vez recibieran ayuda de Klaus. Comprendía a Bonnie, sus ganas de ver el lado positivo a todo teniendo en cuenta los grandes problemas en que se habían metido, pero aun así le costaba compartir su repentino entusiasmo. Sobre todo porque sentía que había algo raro en todo aquello. No era muy normal que Klaus hubiera aceptado ayudar a Damon sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin embargo, su novio le había asegurado que todo saldría bien. Que no tenía de que preocuparse. Tal vez aquel fuera el motivo por el cual Elena estaba tan nerviosa.

−¿Qué pasó con Kai, Bon? –preguntó la Cazadora, intentando apartar sus pensamientos de los problemas. Bonnie se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada−. Cuéntamelo. Sabes que yo no juzgaré nada. Ni siquiera te juzgaría si hubieras decidido casarte con Richard.

−Gracias por las náuseas –dijo la bruja, sonriendo.

−¿Qué pasó, Bonnie?

−Lo besé. Y lo peor es… −Bonnie pareció tener que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir hablando−. Lo peor es que no me arrepiento.

Bonnie bajó la cabeza, dispuesta a no decir nada más. No sabía qué esperaba de Elena. Tal vez que no dijera nada; pero eso no sería propio de una amiga como ella. No, lo que en realidad necesitaba era apoyo. Necesitaba que su mejor amiga le dijera que no pensaba que estaba loca por haber besado a un psicópata.

Y eso fue lo que Elena le dio. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No tenía que decir nada, aquello era más que suficiente para que Bonnie pudiera desahogarse. Y, al fin y al cabo, en su interior Elena ya sabía lo que había sucedido. O al menos lo presentía. No se le ocurría otro motivo por el cual la relación de Kai y Bonnie podía haberse tensado tanto.

−Vamos a comer algo, ¿vale? –dijo Elena poco después. Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo fuera de la habitación.

Desde su camilla, un Kai todavía inconsciente sonreía.

* * *

Caroline estaba encerrada. Lo sentía, a pesar de que no se hubiera acercado a su puerta para comprobarlo. Había una bandeja con un copioso desayuno en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, y también habían instalado un ordenador en un pequeño escritorio. Cosas necesarias para mantenerla encerrada pero contenta. Típico de los Mikaelson.

Aun así, Caroline intentó abrir la puerta. Cuando la encontró cerrada, decidió no permitir que Niklaus se saliera con la suya. Así que, sin tocar el desayuno, fue al armario, cogió lo primero que vio y se marchó a la ducha. Estuvo media hora bajo el caliente chorro de agua, sin decidirse a salir. Incluso después de salir de la ducha y de envolverse en una toalla, no salió del baño. Tenía una extraña sensación. Como si hubiera algo raro en ella. Aparte del frasco que tenía en el cajón, por supuesto.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, pero Caroline no reaccionó. Cerró el baño con pestillo, y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, empezó a llorar.

Estaba agotada. Quería volver a casa. Quería olvidar a los Mikaelson, a todos ellos. Olvidar híbridos, tríbridos y Cazadoras. Quería olvidarlo todo.

Olvidar… Aquello era lo que le pasaba. Había olvidado algo. No tenía ni siquiera una ligera idea sobre qué podía ser, pero presentía que lo había hecho. Y, sobre todo, que no lo había hecho voluntariamente. Y eso la asustaba. No comprendía cómo podía haber olvidado algo involuntariamente. Al menos, no a su edad.

−¿Caroline? –la voz de Klaus sonaba amable, pero firme. Parecía determinado a hablar con ella, y la rubia presentía que, si no abría la puerta, el híbrido la tiraría abajo. La chica no se movió−. Caroline, abre la puerta.

El híbrido siguió llamándola durante varios minutos, pero Caroline no respondió. Siguió llorando en silencio, pensando en qué estarían haciendo en aquel momento sus padres, sus amigos. Al final, Klaus se detuvo. En un principio, la chica no reaccionó, pero finalmente se levantó, se vistió y salió del baño. Sabía que el híbrido no se había marchado. Simplemente, se sentía más preparada para hablar con él.

Como había esperado, Klaus estaba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana. No hizo ningún movimiento cuando la escuchó salir, pero Caroline presentía que, si intentaba marcharse sin hablar con él, el híbrido no se lo permitiría.

−¿Qué quieres, Klaus?

−Que me expliques qué te pasa, Caroline. Hace nada estabas contenta, tranquila, y ahora… Entiendo que la traición de Jo haya sido dura, pero eso no explica que no quieras hablar conmigo.

−¿Dónde está? –preguntó la chica, ignorando su petición. No estaba enfadada; simplemente estaba confundida. Lo sucedido con Jo la había terminado de destrozar −. ¿Dónde está April?

−Abajo. Encerrada. Amor, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Sin embargo, Caroline no lograba tranquilizarse. Por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de olvidar que había algo raro en todo lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente en casa de los Mikaelson. Y lo peor de todo era que sentía que ella era el centro de todo; que, a pesar de querer pasar desapercibida, sería ella la que acabaría pagando por las acciones de seres mucho más poderosos que ella y, por tanto, invencibles.

¿Qué pasaría con ella ahora? Sólo Klaus y April parecían saberlo. Y la verdad, Caroline no se sentía muy inclinada a escuchar ninguna de sus versiones. Temía demasiado a ambos.

−Déjame sola, por favor.

−Caroline… −Klaus pareció querer decir algo más, sin embargo, la rubia se volvió a meter al baño, y el híbrido supo que no saldría a no ser que él se marchara.

Así que se marchó. Sabía que Caroline necesitaba tiempo para ella sola, sobre todo después de todo lo que le había pasado. Y, al fin y al cabo, él estaba muy ocupado.

Elijah y Damon lo esperaban en el salón. Elijah, sentado en un sillón de cuero, leía tranquilamente un antiguo diario que debía haber escrito hacía como mínimo cuatro siglos. Damon, en cambio, no se separaba de su teléfono. Quería estar en contacto con Elena tanto como le fuera posible. Así que había estado hablando con ella por teléfono desde que había terminado de hablar con los Mikaelson.

−Damon –dijo Klaus tan pronto como entró en la sala−. Tienes que encargarte de April. Si tú y tus amiguitas Cazadoras saben tanto como tú dices, podrán averiguar dónde ha ido.

Damon asintió y se marchó. Todo se había estropeado la tarde anterior. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Caroline, ninguno de ellos estaba a salvo. Sí tenían cosas de las que preocuparse. April había huido. Ni Klaus ni Elijah entendían cómo lo había logrado, dado que estaba siempre vigilada por un de los híbridos que acababan de volver a la casa. Pero lo había hecho. Y ninguno de los híbridos de Klaus había muerto. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: uno de los híbridos los había traicionado.

Elijah había logrado a duras penas tranquilizar a su hermano antes de que éste matara a todos los híbridos que había creado. El mayor de los Mikaelson, a pesar de sentirse igual de enfadado y desesperado que su hermano pequeño, sabía mantener la compostura mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus hermanos, así que siempre era la mente racional cuando los Mikaelson estaban en problemas.

−Sabes que éste puede ser nuestro final, ¿verdad? –preguntó Elijah. Su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada−. ¿Cómo pudo huir de ti, Niklaus? ¿No eres siempre infalible?

−No puedo ocuparme de April yo solo, Elijah.

−Sí, eso ya lo vi. Tuve que venir a ayudarte a atraparla. Me pregunto qué habría sucedido si yo no hubiera venido. Tal vez ya estarías muerto ahora mismo.

A pesar de sentir unas terribles ganas de lanzarse sobre su hermano y atacarlo, Klaus sólo cerró los puños y esperó a tranquilizarse. Entendía por qué Elijah lo trataba así. Al fin y al cabo, aquella no era la primera vez en que Klaus metía en problemas a todos sus hermanos.

−Todo va a ser diferente esta vez, Elijah. Vamos a matarla. Completaremos el ritual, y luego yo iré y la despedazaré personalmente.

* * *

Kol emitió un casi embarazoso gemido cuando finalmente pudo estirarse. Alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza, y movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Llevaba demasiado tiempo atrapado. Demasiado tiempo sin poder ponerse de pie. Pero al fin había sido liberado. Y todo gracias a su "caballero de brillante armadura".

El híbrido suspiró, y se permitió sonreír. No sabía de dónde había salido su coqueteo con Jeremy. Sólo sabía que lo disfrutaba. Mucho. Y, por lo que había visto hasta el momento, su ex-secuestrador lo disfrutaba incluso más que él. Tal vez fuera por eso que Kol había planeado un nuevo plan. Uno que, con toda probabilidad, a su acompañante no le iba a gustar nada. Pero aquello no importaba. Al final, Jeremy sería suyo y él volvería a estar libre. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Jeremy, el muy idiota, lo llevó hasta un motel para que se arreglara y se limpiara antes de ir a encontrarse con su jefe. Le había dado una oportunidad magnífica para llevar a cabo su plan. Sólo tenía que descentrarlo lo suficiente como para poder pillarlo por sorpresa. Y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación del motel, se metió directamente al baño, cerró con pestillo y se desnudó. Se dio una larga ducha, asegurándose de eliminar hasta el último rastro de sangre y suciedad que se había acumulado durante los días en los que había estado encerrado. Luego, con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra, salió del baño.

−Me parece que vas a tener que prestarme algo de ropa. Has clavado demasiadas estacas en la mía. Es absolutamente inservible.

La mirada de Jeremy se detuvo en su cuerpo sólo un ápice más de lo apropiado, pero Kol lo notó. Sonrió, mientras que veía a un muy sonrojado Jeremy rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una sencilla camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos vaqueros negros. El híbrido los cogió, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, y sin molestarse en volver a entrar al baño, se quitó la toalla.

Se vistió lentamente, lo demasiado como para incomodar totalmente a Jeremy pero no lo suficiente como para resultar evidente que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Cuando estuvo vestido, y sin dirigir una sola mirada a su captor, volvió al baño, donde recogió sus botas, y volvió a la habitación. Jeremy ya se había marchado. _Soy irresistible_, pensó Kol. _Ni siquiera el hombre que debería querer matarme puede resistir a mis encantos_.

El plan iba a la perfección.

* * *

Bonnie estaba dormida la próxima vez que Kai despertó. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Hope se había encargado de aquello. El Cazador no podía pasar mucho rato hablando con ella; si lo hacía, su control sobre él desaparecería, y Hope dejaría de ser capaz de protegerlo de April. Así que sólo tenía que darle el tiempo suficiente para dejar un pequeño mensaje.

Kai no despertó a Bonnie inmediatamente. En cambio, se dedicó a intentar dar sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos los sueños que estaba teniendo. No había vuelto a ver a Hope, pero sí que seguía soñando con su infancia, y no eran sueños agradables. Y también soñaba con la daga. La maldita daga. El Cazador no podía evitar sentir que él no debería estar metido en aquellos problemas. La daga no era suya. Que se encargara Bonnie de alejarla de April.

Sin embargo, cada vez que lo pensaba, se le encogía el corazón. No dejaría que Bonnie se acercara a aquella bruja. Protegería a su Bonster costara lo que costase.

−Bon –susurró el Cazador. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Bonnie no habría reaccionado ni aunque un camión le pasara por encima; así de profundo era su sueño. Sin embargo, dada la situación en la que se encontraban, su sueño era más bien un descanso con los ojos cerrados.

−Kai. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –la chica se frotó los ojos para despejarse y se acercó rápidamente. Lo tomó de ambas manos y apretó.

−Bien. Me duele todo, pero no me siento peor que la última vez.

−Bueno. Eso no es malo –Bonnie sonrió. Luego volvió a ponerse seria−. Vamos a salvarte, Kai. Damon ha pedido ayuda a Klaus. Sé que no es la mejor solución, pero…

−Gracias por querer salvarme –Kai pareció repentinamente la persona más feliz del mundo. Bonnie frunció el ceño.

−¿Qué?

−Mis padres nunca lo intentaron.

El chico volvió a dormirse al instante, casi como si sus propias palabras hubieran actuado como un somnífero. Bonnie suspiró, y se alejó de él. Planeó volver a dormirse, pero una nota en el suelo la despertó instantáneamente. No la había visto antes. La cogió, y leyó.

_Klaus Mikaelson no es de fiar. _

_La esperanza está en Nueva Orleans._

Aquello era todo. Parecía un acertijo, pero Bonnie no le dio mucha importancia. Si había que ir a Nueva Orleans, ella iría. Y estaba segura de que Elena iría con ella.

* * *

−Te he traído un poco de comida. Se me ocurrió que debías tener hambre.

Jeremy entró en la habitación mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo, la encontró vacía. Pero aquello era imposible. Kol estaba encerrado, y el Sol…

−¿No te ofreces tú voluntario? –susurró una voz a su espalda.

Jeremy no tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de que un cuerpo se pegara contra el suyo y una mano le girara bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado.

−Sorpresa –dijo Kol. Lamió su cuello lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación, y luego mordió.


	13. CAPÍTULO XII: CRÍMENES DE SANGRE

Ya se acerca el final... :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **3,154.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**CRÍMENES DE SANGRE**

* * *

_La esperanza está en Nueva Orleans_. Mientras que conducía, Elena no dejaba de pensar en que había algo que estaban pasando por alto. El problema era que no sabía qué.

A su lado, Bonnie hablaba con Damon por teléfono. Ambas Cazadoras estaban seguras de que el híbrido no se tomaría muy bien que ambas hubieran abandonado Portland y, al mismo tiempo, su trato con Klaus. Pero no lo habían abandonado en realidad. Lo que habían hecho era, simplemente, aplazar su encuentro. Había algo más importante de lo que tenían que ocuparse antes de entregar su libertad a un híbrido de más de un milenio de edad.

−No me puedo creer que hayáis hecho caso de una maldita nota que deslizó alguien por debajo de la puerta –Damon no gritaba. No le hacía falta alzar la voz para mostrar su enfado−. ¿Sois conscientes de la cantidad de idiotas bromistas que hay por el mundo?

−Hablaba de Klaus, Damon –a pesar de no conocerse realmente, Bonnie y Damon discutían como si se conocieran de toda la vida−. No era una broma.

−Fácilmente podría ser una nota enviada por el mismo Klaus. No lo conocéis, no como yo.

−La esperanza –interrumpió Elena. A pesar de no estar al teléfono, sabía que Damon le habría escuchado; ventajas de ser una criatura con poderes sobrenaturales−. Es Hope, Damon. Hope está en Nueva Orleans.

−¿La niña rarita? –al saberse fuera de la conversación, Bonnie puso el teléfono en manos libres y sacó su propio teléfono móvil. Revisó su correo electrónico en busca de mensajes de los médicos; les había dejado muy claro que quería estar informada de cualquier avance o desmejora que pudiera sufrir Kai−. Elena, te estás dejando llevar por tus amigos psicópatas.

−Sé que parece una locura, Damon, pero creo que tenemos razón. Hacemos bien en ir a Nueva Orleans. No te preocupes, no vamos a traicionar a Klaus. Sólo queremos… una segunda opinión.

Damon se quedó en silencio. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la temeraria acción de su novia, pero confiaba en ella. Así que, a pesar de que su instinto le dijera que se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo, hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Lo que supo que haría desde el primer momento.

−Voy para allá.

* * *

Kai volvió a encontrarse en la misma cafetería de su anterior sueño. Hope volvía a estar sentada frente a él, con una deslumbrante sonrisa demasiado madura para su aniñada expresión.

−Volvemos a encontrarnos. Qué casualidad, ¿no te parece?

−Niña rara. Cuánto tiempo –el ceño de Kai se frunció casi involuntariamente. Odiaba a aquella niña, a pesar de sólo haberla visto una vez en toda su vida, en un sueño−. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

−Tienes que despertar. Hubiera preferido que Bonnie estuviera contigo cuando lo hicieras, pero no hay tiempo. Viene hacia aquí, y estoy segura de que no será muy comprensiva cuando sepa que es culpa mía que duermas tan profundamente. Temo por mi vida, Malachai. Y tú vas a salvarme.

−Si Bonnie quiere matarme, yo me sentaré a mirar y luego bailaré alrededor de tus cenizas.

−Lo dudo –con un gesto de la mano, su localización cambió. Aparecieron en la parte trasera de un coche. Delante, Elena conducía y Bonnie hacía de copiloto−. Tu bruja no puede matarme, e incluso si lo hiciera, sé de mucha gente poderosa que se lanzaría sobre ella al instante. Pero, para llegar a todo eso, tendría que atraparme.

Hope se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y rodeó la garganta de Bonnie con sus pequeñas y finas manos. La Cazadora comenzó a ahogarse. Kai quiso moverse, hacer algo para parar a la niña, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Claro. Aquello no era más que una ilusión. Bonnie estaba a salvo.

−La mataré, Malachai. Y no así de simplemente. La haré sufrir si se atreve siquiera a tocarme. ¿Te ha quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer?

Muy a su pesar, Kai asintió. Hope esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa, y ambos desaparecieron de allí. Aparecieron en el hospital, y Kai se vio a sí mismo en la cama, inconsciente.

−Perfecto –la voz de Hope sonaba ahora entusiasmada−. Ahora despierta.

La ilusión terminó. Y Kai abrió los ojos.

* * *

Lo mejor de que la situación hubiera dado aquel giro de ciento ochenta grados era que ahora él estaba en una posición aventajada. Sabía cosas, tenía un rehén y pronto tendría a otro. Tendría respuestas. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo.

Jeremy, muy a su pesar, le había desvelado que, tal y como Kol había sospechado, su jefe era Richard Lockwood. Después, el joven humano se había dormido. Más o menos. Kol se temía que el golpe que le había dado había tenido algo que ver con todo aquello. Pero aquello era lo de menos. Ya se preocuparía de Jeremy más tarde. Primero tenía que vengarse del hombre que se había atrevido a secuestrarlo.

Volvió al almacén. Pero no a la zona en la que había sido secuestrado, una parte del almacén separada del edificio principal que las Cazadoras ni conocían. Fue a la zona principal, con el único objetivo de que Richard notara su presencia. Por lo que le había dicho Jeremy, en aquellos momentos siempre solía estar en su despacho trabajando, así que probablemente, en el momento en el que Kol cruzó la puerta de entrada, ya sabría de su visita.

El híbrido no se molestó en subir las escaleras hasta el cuartucho en el que sabía que estaba el despacho. Se sentó en uno de los primeros escalones y esperó a que el propio Cazador atacara.

La estaca fue directa a su pecho. Sin embargo, él se movió apenas unos centímetros en el último instante, lo suficiente para que la estaca no le provocara una herida normal. Richard ni siquiera notó que se hubiera movido, por lo que lo tomó por muerto. Menudo idiota. Se notaba que nunca había luchado contra un híbrido original. Era demasiado confiado. Bajó las escaleras, y se giró con intención de ver su cadáver.

Una sonrisa lo sorprendió. Kol soltó una patada, que lo derribó. Richard apenas pudo colocar las manos ante él para evitar que las escaleras le destrozaran la cara por completo. El híbrido se levantó tranquilamente, y se apartó unos cuantos pasos de las escaleras. Quería darle tiempo a recuperarse. Que se creyera que tenía alguna opción. Luego, su derrota sería todavía más humillante para él. Y mucho más satisfactoria para Kol.

Richard vestía una camisa y pantalones de vestir, desde luego no el mejor atuendo para enfrentarse a un híbrido; sin embargo, se movía con una agilidad impropia de un humano. Al fin y al cabo, era un Cazador, no habría llegado tan lejos si no hubiera sido fuerte y poderoso.

El hombre alzó una mano. Repentinamente, Kol se sintió incapaz de moverse. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Los Cazadores masculinos siempre dependían enormemente de su magia. Tener un mayor poder siempre los había hecho confiar ciegamente en sus hechizos. Eso era bueno, pero sólo frente a un híbrido común. Kol no era un híbrido cualquiera, así que logró deshacerse de las invisibles ataduras.

Esquivó la patada que Richard le lanzó, y subió los escalones hasta el piso de arriba. Agarró una lámpara y la lanzó por las escaleras. No logró golpear al Cazador, pero sí consiguió desequilibrarlo. El hombre se detuvo, y el híbrido aprovechó aquel momento para lanzar su primer ataque real. Golpeó a Richard en el hombro, y se lo dislocó. Ser una criatura de un milenio superpoderosa tenía sus beneficios.

Kol tuvo que admitirlo, Richard se tomo el golpe de modo mucho más estoico del que había esperado. No emitió un solo sonido que delatara su dolor, a pesar de que era más que probable que estuviera sufriendo bastante.

−¿En serio piensa que puede vencerme, señor Lockwood? –Kol sonrió.

−Por supuesto, señor Mikaelson. ¿O debería llamarlo señor Westphall?

−No pensaba que la insulsa mente de un humano fuera a ser capaz de descubrir mi pequeño engaño.

El hombre sonrió. Se creía poderoso. Sin embargo, Kol sabía la verdad. Sabía que, a su lado, sólo era otro inofensivo humano. Él podría matarlo. Y, sin embargo, aquel no era el objetivo. Al menos, no a corto plazo.

−Adiós, señor Lockwood.

Kol corrió hacia el Cazador y, de un golpe similar al que le había dado a Jeremy, lo dejó inconsciente. Ahora sólo tenía que seguir dos pasos muy sencillos: primero lo torturaría, como había ordenado que le hicieran a él; y después lo mataría.

Estaba teniendo unas primeras horas de libertad muy ocupadas.

* * *

Kai consiguió huir del hospital a duras penas. Haberse quitado todos los sensores y todas las agujas que tenía en su cuerpo había alertado a los médicos, pero por suerte, Hope se había encargado de darle la energía suficiente para poder huir. Se sentía en plena forma, tal vez incluso mejor que antes de que Rebekah lo mordiera. Así que no le costó nada saltar por la ventana y huir, llevando una bata de hospital que intentaba dejarlo en ridículo ante cualquiera que caminara tras él. Tendría que pasar por casa antes de viajar hacia Nueva Orleans. No había modo de que fuera a viajar enseñando el culo a todo el que lo mirara.

Su casa estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto. No había signo de la visita de Elena o Bonnie. Excepto por el hecho de que ahora Rebekah se encontraba tumbada en el sofá. Kai la ignoró, subió a su antigua habitación y se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario. Una camiseta que ya tenía unos cuantos años y que le apretaba hasta el punto del estrangulamiento y unos vaqueros oscuros. Antes de marcharse, efectuó un último hechizo, que aseguró a Rebekah dentro de la casa. Mientras que él no volviera a entrar en la casa, Rebekah no podría salir, así que incluso si despertaba, no podría huir de ellos.

El chico subió al helicóptero, y sin demorarse un solo instante, lo puso en marcha. Tenía que llegar a Nueva Orleans antes que Bonnie y Elena. Tenía que tener su propio tiempo a solas con Hope. Había mucho de lo que ambos tenían que hablar.

* * *

−Seguro que te alegras de verme, hermano. ¿Has podido dormir durante mi ausencia?

Klaus alzó una ceja hacia su hermano. Kol no parecía estar en su mejor momento. Vestido con ropa que no parecía suya, su camiseta blanca estaba manchada de sangre, y tenía una herida en una de sus mejillas. Los vaqueros estaban llenos de desgarros. Sin embargo, a pesar de su destrozado aspecto, parecía contento.

−Creía que Rebekah te había pedido ayuda. Sin embargo, aquí estás, solo. ¿Has abandonado a nuestra hermanita?

−No. Nunca llegué a ayudarla. Me secuestraron. Me torturaron. Estuvieron a punto de aprovecharse de mi cuerpo. Y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. No me extraña que nunca fueras el hijo favorito de mamá.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano, pero no parecía enfadado. En cambio, se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, casi como si intentara demostrarle que de verdad le importaba. Sin embargo, se reprimió en el último momento, y se quedó quieto a menos de un metro de él.

Agarró a su hermano del brazo y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Lo obligó a prepararse un baño, y empezó a hablar sin dejar que su hermano se bañara tranquilo.

−Necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que cuidar a Caroline. Está pasando por un momento de duda, y no puedo permitirme que dude de mí ahora. Si lo hace, me arriesgo a no poder completar el ritual. Y, la verdad, muchas cosas han pasado desde que te marchaste.

−Recuerdo tus últimas palabras antes de que me "marchara", Nik. ¿No estaba acercándome demasiado a Caroline?

−Si buscas que te pida perdón no vas a lograrlo, Kol. Así que más te vale aceptar que esté aquí viéndote darte un baño.

−Te darán el premio a "hermano del año", de eso no hay duda –Kol sonrió mientras que hundía la cabeza bajo el agua. Volvió a salir y encontró a su hermano fulminándolo con la mirada−. Vale. Iré con ella en cuanto salga del baño. ¿Contento?

−Sí –Klaus sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Se detuvo en el último momento−. Lo siento.

Desapareció antes siquiera de que Kol pudiera sorprenderse por escuchar aquellas palabras en los labios de su hermano.

* * *

April Young llevaba viva mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Tal vez fuera aquel el motivo por el cual se tomaba todo con mucha calma. Incluso si sus planes iban mal, no dejaba que la desesperación la dominara, y en cambio ponía en marcha su plan B. En aquel caso, su plan B había sido Caroline.

Aquella estúpida humana. April la había controlado desde que se habían conocido, había metido ideas en su cabeza que la habían vuelto contra su captor, e incluso si en aquellos momentos la odiara, sabía que acabaría haciendo lo que ella le había pedido. Iría al ritual, tomaría su sangre y se transformaría. Y April estaría allí para verla convertirse en una criatura capaz de matar a su asesino. Disfrutaría viendo aquello.

Ojalá su plan A no se hubiera ido al traste. Pero ya sospechaba que Kai no sería del todo fiable. El Cazador siempre había sido inestable, o al menos eso había aprendido April. Hasta cierto punto, lo comprendía. Había pasado por mucho durante su infancia. Tanto como ella. Si sólo el chico comprendiera lo parecidos que eran… Harían una pareja poderosa, tanto que ni siquiera los Mikaelson y las Cazadoras unidos podrían derrotarlos. Serían invencibles. Inmortales.

Tenía que obligarlo a ver la realidad. Tenía que verlo.

La tríbrida se sentó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Los hechizos de localización eran tan sencillos para ella que podía realizarlos dormida. Y más si la persona a la que tenía que encontrar ya había sido alguna vez víctima de sus hechizos. Así que no debería costarle mucho encontrarlo.

Un golpe invisible la lanzó contra la pared. Un bloqueo. Alguien estaba impidiendo que contactara con Kai. Alguien con mucho poder, tanto como ella. Pero aquello era imposible. No había nadie con más poder que ella. Nadie vivo, al menos. A no ser que…

April se levantó rápidamente y se puso en marcha. No tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

Kai encontró rápidamente la cafetería en la que se había encontrado con Hope en sus sueños. La chica ya se encontraba ahí, sentada a una mesa leyendo un libro. No había pedido nada para tomar. Tampoco hizo ningún gesto cuando Kai se acercó, y el chico temió estar verdaderamente soñando. Aquella no era una idea que le agradara mucho. Soñar con la niña rara era lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento.

−Niña rara –dijo el Cazador a modo de saludo.

−No te lo tomes a mal, pero estás ridículo con esa camiseta.

−Yo también me alegro de verte.

La chica alzó la mirada, sonrió con sorna y volvió a bajarla. Kai suspiró. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaría ahora? ¿Esperarían hasta que llegaran Bonnie y Elena? No, el Cazador no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado durante años. En cambio, lo que hizo fue estirar una mano y tocar a la chica.

−¿Intentas comprobar si la chica de tus sueños es real? Qué romántico –comentó Hope. Kai frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó quieto, con su mano todavía sobre el brazo desnudo de la chica−. Suéltame.

Kai, sin saber por qué, lo hizo. Sintió como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo, como si hubiera una fuerza externa que lo obligara a moverse. Como si…

−¿Sigues controlándome?

−No me digas que te sorprende. No pienso soltarte hasta que no haya terminado todo esto. Y, tal y como va todo, no va a durar mucho. Así que no te preocupes. Pronto, volverás a ser libre. Estarás moribundo, pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Verdad? –Hope esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

−No vas a explicarme nada. ¿En serio? Me traes al otro lado del país, me controlas la mente y no me quieres decir nada. Están pasando cosas que no comprendo. Cosas que me ponen en peligro. Y me quiero, niña. Quiero seguir vivo.

−Por eso no te preocupes. Tu Bonnie ya tiene un plan para hacerte sobrevivir. Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta que April haya sido derrotada. Con un poco de suerte, estará muerto en menos de dos semanas. Pronto será luna llena, y entonces Klaus se convertirá en tríbrido. Todo acabará antes de que te des cuenta.

−Me da igual cuándo acabe todo. Quiero saber lo que está pasando. Por qué es tan importante la daga. Y por qué soy tan importante yo.

Hope suspiró, y cerró el libro.

−Lo que está pasando es que April Young quiere acabar con todo el que se cruce en su camino. La daga es importante porque puede matar a April. Y tú eres importante porque tienes poder. Mucho poder, más del que te imaginas. Los crímenes de sangre siempre otorgan un poder especial a la gente.

El semblante de Kai se tornó serio al instante. No podía saber aquello. Nadie podía saberlo. Lo que pasó aquel día nunca lo había sabido nadie. Sólo él. Y ahora Hope. Y probablemente April lo supiera también.

−Promete que nunca dirás nada de lo que sabes.

−No tengo ningún interés. ¿Pero en serio crees que nadie sospecha que tú no eres igual que los demás?

−Promételo.

Hope debió ver algo en la expresión de Kai que le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación. Respiró hondo, y asintió.

* * *

Caroline estaba dormida cuando Kol entró finalmente en su cuarto. El híbrido no hizo ningún sonido; en cambio, decidió sentarse y esperar a que la chica despertara. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar pensar en lo inocente que parecía. Lo buena que era.

No podían matarla. Kol entendía que el ritual tuviera que ser completado, pero no con ella. No con la única chica que no temía hablar con ellos. No con la única chica con la que Kol había formado algo parecido a una amistad.

−¿Kol?

El híbrido se acercó a ella al momento. Se sentó en la cama a su lado, y le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

−Pensaba que te habías marchado.

−Lo había hecho. Klaus me echó. Pero he vuelto. Y con un objetivo.

Caroline frunció el ceño. Kol parecía muy determinado, pero ella no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Ya no comprendía nada.

−No voy a dejarte morir, Caroline. Me aseguraré de que Klaus no te mate.

El híbrido sonrió, y besó la mejilla de la chica. Se levantó y se marchó de la habitación con intención de dejarla dormir. Caroline volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriente. Por primera vez, se sentía a salvo. Kol la salvaría. Estaba segura.


	14. CAPÍTULO XIII: CONTROL

Nuevo capítulo. Cada vez más cerca del final... :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **2,631.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**CONTROL**

Bonnie y Elena llegaron a Nueva Orleans de madrugada. La ciudad, a pesar de ello, estaba llena de gente, y la música inundaba las calles. Por primera vez en horas, Elena se permitió sonreír. Siempre había querido visitar la ciudad, y por fin lo había hecho. Deseaba que la situación fuera diferente. Deseaba que Damon la hubiera traído y que visitaran todos los lugares famosos juntos. En cambio, había viajado allí con su amiga intentando buscar a una niña que parecía saberlo todo para todavía no sabía qué.

Aun así, decidió disfrutar mientras que ambas Cazadoras recorrían las calles de la ciudad buscando todavía no sabían qué. Caminaron sin saber a dónde se dirigían, pero sabiendo que encontrarían algo tarde o temprano.

Fue más temprano de lo que habían imaginado.

Caminaban por una de las abarrotadas calles cuando vieron lo que habían estado buscando: Hope, sentada a una mesa en una cafetería, relajada y hablando con alguien. Hablando con…

−Ese es... –murmuró Bonnie, incrédula.

−Kai.

−¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó la bruja. Elena tardó en contestar, sobre todo porque sabía que su suposición no le gustaría nada a su amiga.

−Nos ha traicionado –dijo al fin.

Y entonces, algo cambió en el semblante de Bonnie. Su expresión se tornó seria, su mirada amenazadora. Elena conocía aquella expresión. Aquella era la Bonnie Cazadora, la que mataba si era necesario. Y la morena estaba segura de que su objetivo en aquella ocasión era Kai. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

−¡Kai!

El grito de Elena apenas se escuchó entre la multitud, pero tanto Hope como el aludido se giraron hacia ambas. El chico se levantó y avanzó hacia ellas ignorando a Hope por completo. Y lo mismo hizo Bonnie con él. Se giró y se marchó sin decirle una sola palabra. Elena no se movió del sitio, e intentó pensar en qué hacer para aligerar la situación. Llamar la atención de Kai podía haber sido peligroso, pero no podía permitir que Bonnie se dejara llevar por la furia. Si estaban equivocadas, su amiga nunca se perdonaría haber atacado a Kai. Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Kai se apresuró a seguir a Bonnie, no sin antes acercarse y susurrar tres palabras al oído de Elena: _No te acerques_. La Cazadora asintió con la cabeza mientras que Kai seguía caminando tras de Bonnie. No pensaba acercarse a Hope a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y, en aquel momento, con vigilarla de lejos le era más que suficiente.

* * *

−¡Bonnie! –gritó Kai, corriendo para lograr alcanzarla.

La Cazadora giró y se internó en una calle casi desierta. En realidad, ni siquiera podía considerarse una calle. Era más bien un callejón sin salida con varios contenedores y un drogadicto arrinconado en una de las paredes. Lugares como aquel eran los que Bonnie prefería. Allí podía atacar si alguien la amenazaba, podía ser quien verdaderamente era sin temer que la gente la mirara como si fuera un bicho raro.

−¡Bonnie, para! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Kai la alcanzó y, agarrándola de un codo, la obligó a girarse−. Dame una explicación.

−Nos has traicionado, hijo de puta.

−No os he traicionado. Créeme, si lo hubiera hecho, os habríais enterado. No me gusta andar a escondidas, Bonster.

−No me llames así. Y, si no nos has explicado, ¿qué motivo tienes para estar aquí tan tranquilo, tomándote un café con la bicho raro?

−Me controla, Bon –Kai no la soltó en ningún momento; bajó la cabeza, como si le avergonzara admitirlo−. No sé cómo, pero controla mi mente. Ella me tenía dormido, y ahora me ha encargado que la proteja. De ti.

−¿De mí? Yo ni siquiera la conozco.

−Lo sé. Pero eso a ella no le importa. Bonnie, te lo juro, no te he traicionado. Nunca lo haría.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, y le creyó. Nunca pensó que Kai Parker fuera a convencerla de algo como aquello, pero lo había logrado. ¿Qué les había pasado? Todo había sido mucho más sencillo cuando se odiaban. Cuando lo único que tenían en común era la lucha, la caza. Ahora… Ahora todo era mucho más complicado.

La Cazadora se acercó más, y abrazó a Kai, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Kai la rodeó con los brazos y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella. Notó que el hombre drogado los estaba mirando, y le dirigió una mirada asesina. El hombre apartó la mirada, y no volvió a prestarles atención.

−¿Cómo puedes estar en pie? –preguntó Bonnie minutos después−. Tuviste una parada cardíaca ayer.

−Hope. Hope está eliminando todos los síntomas de… mi enfermedad. Me siento más fuerte de lo que me sentía antes, Bon. Si no estuviera bajo su control, podría matarla. Lo noto.

−Entonces sólo tenemos que romper vuestro vínculo, ¿no?

−No es tan simple –Kai los apartó a ambos de aquel callejón, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por las cada vez menos bulliciosas calles−. Ella es muy poderosa, tanto como April. No sé cómo lo hace, pero ella no es normal.

−¿Y tú y yo sí? –preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa. Kai sonrió de vuelta, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

−Tú sí.

Se separó de ella, pero sólo lo suficiente para no estar tocándose. Eran una distracción el uno para el otro, y si tenían que lidiar con Hope, no podían permitirse distracciones. Una podía llevarlos a la muerte.

De nuevo junto a Elena, se acercaron a la mesa en la que Hope seguía sentada, mirando fijamente a una violinista en una esquina. La niña no hizo un solo gesto cuando se acercaron, pero los tres supieron que les estaba prestando total atención. Así que comenzaron a hablar.

−¿Quién eres? –preguntó Elena. No esperaba realmente una respuesta, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar. Sin embargo, Hope suspiró y alzó la mirada.

−Mi nombre es Hope Mikaelson. Llevo viva mucho tiempo. Y quiero salvar a mi padre.

* * *

−¡Buenos días, campeón!

Jeremy abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos momentáneamente. La luz que entraba por la ventana lo había cegado. Se arrebujó más en las mantas, repentinamente helado. Estaba desnudo, y las dos mantas sobre él eran pequeñas, ásperas y finas. Intentó estirarse, y entonces recordó sus ataduras. Sus manos estaban atadas a los postes de la cama, con una cuerda lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle un movimiento limitado. Sus pies estaban atados también, juntos. Por eso estaba tan dolorido.

El chico se giró hacia el lugar del que había venido la voz. Vio una figura hecha de luz. No, no estaba hecha de luz. Simplemente estaba frente a la ventana. Jeremy apartó la mirada, y observó la habitación de motel en la que se encontraba. La misma a la que había llevado a Kol. A uno de los híbridos más fuertes del mundo. Había sido un iluso al pensar que podría contenerlo. Sin la tortura, no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a alguien como él. Y así había acabado.

Kol se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y lo agarró de la barbilla, obligando a que Jeremy lo mirara. Una enorme sonrisa perversa llenaba su rostro. Tenía muy malas ideas, Jeremy ya lo había comprobado. Malas ideas que a él, muy a su pesar, no le parecían tan malas.

−Dime, mi caballero, ¿qué tal has pasado la noche? ¿Incómodo? Ya lo siento, anoche no tuve tiempo de acomodarte.

Jeremy no contestó. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. A Kol no le gustaba que le contestaran, ni siquiera cuando hacía preguntas. Le gustaban los monólogos. El híbrido lo obligó a girar la cabeza, y el humano sintió una tirantez en su cuello.

−Parece que estás sanando muy bien. Me alegro. No querría ver tu cuello destrozado. Al menos, no tan pronto. Al final, me acabaré de esperar a que te cures. Me pasa siempre. Soy impaciente, ¿sabes?

Lo sabía. Y también sabía que le encantaba escucharlo gritar. Se lo había demostrado el día anterior. Lo había mordido, fuerte. Había bebido de él durante lo que a Jeremy le parecieron horas. Fue lento, pero lo maltrató. Le mordió varias veces, en la misma zona pero no en los mismos puntos. Cuando finalmente se cansó y la tez de Jeremy apareció pálida como la de un enfermo, lo colocó frente al espejo, y el chico pudo ver la cantidad de marcas que había dejado en su cuello. Y la sangre. Por su cuello, su ropa y la boca de Kol.

El híbrido lo había desnudado, según él, para que no tuviera que llevar ropa sucia. Era mentira, obviamente. No se había preocupado por volver a vestirlo después, y Jeremy dudaba que fuera a hacerlo en algún momento. Verlo muerto de frío era parte de la tortura, estaba seguro.

−Habla, Jeremy. ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que pasó ayer? ¿Te dolió mucho?

−¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Jeremy lo miró fijamente, y el híbrido le devolvió la mirada. Seguía sonriendo, y el moreno quiso borrar aquella sonrisa condescendiente de un puñetazo−. ¿Que dolió? ¿Que quiero matarte con todas mis ganas?

−Por ejemplo. Me preocupo por ti, Jeremy. Quiero saber en qué piensas, qué te preocupa.

−Vete a la mierda.

Kol dejó de sonreír, y extendió una mano. Apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Jeremy, y su mano se detuvo en su mejilla, en algo parecido a una caricia. El humano quiso retorcerse en su agarre, pero no lo hizo. No tuvo voluntad. No sabía por qué, pero el tacto del híbrido le resultaba suave, placentero. Sobre todo después del dolor. A pesar de que hubiera sido él el que lo había herido, sentir que alguien lo "cuidaba" le hacía sentir bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie cuidaba de él…

Pero el toque se desvaneció. Kol se levantó, y se dirigió a la cómoda frente a la cama. Sobre ella había una pequeña televisión que parecía más vieja que el propio Jeremy. La encendió, y dejó el mando en la cama, a unos pocos centímetros de la mano del chico. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

−Tengo que marcharme ahora. Cuando vuelva, más te vale estar más dispuesto a hablar.

Y dicho aquello, volvió a dejarlo solo.

* * *

_1703_

_Hope Mikaelson aparentaba entonces trece años. Aquella edad era muy útil, pues la hacía casi invisible para todos los adultos, y los pocos que se fijaban en ella eran fáciles de derrotar para una bruja tan poderosa como ella._

_La chica viajaba por el mundo sin saber qué buscaba. Su infancia, una que había durado demasiado, la había pasado sola, aislada de las ciudades, junto a su tía. Freya le había enseñado mucho, eso era indudable; pero Hope se sentía sola. No había conocido nunca a nadie además de a su tía. Nunca había jugado con ningún niño de su edad, ni había sufrido un enamoramiento adolescente._

_Fue aquello lo que la había motivado a abandonar a su tía para poder conocer mundo. Todavía recordaba su primera experiencia con un humano. Había conocido a un pescador, un hombre de unos cuarenta años que trabajaba duro cada día para alimentar a su familia. Hope, en cambio, podía cubrir todas sus necesidades con un movimiento de la mano. Aquello le pareció injusto. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Habló con el hombre, aprendió dónde estaba el pueblo más cercano y se marchó poco después. Al fin y al cabo, no le tocaba a ella arreglar nada. Ella sólo estaba de paso._

_Habían pasado varios siglos desde su primer contacto con ningún humano cuando lo vio por primera vez. Fue en Inglaterra, a orillas del río Támesis. Su padre. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad, y estaba manteniendo una aparentemente secreta e importante reunión con un híbrido. A ella no le importó. Sólo lo vigiló. Lo miró, y observó el parecido. Sonrió. Tenía que conocerlo._

_Pero… Él nunca había intentado encontrarla. Tal vez no quisiera verla. Tal vez la hubiera abandonado. Entonces… No, no podía conocerlo. No podría soportar ver el odio en su mirada. No quería hacerlo. Pero podía hacer otra cosa. Podía protegerlo._

* * *

−Es mi padre –contó Hope−. Quiero protegerlo igual que hago desde hace tres siglos.

−¿Por qué?

−Es mi familia. Desde luego entendéis lo importante que es la familia, ¿no? –contestó la chica. Miraba fijamente a Kai, que la fulminó con la mirada.

−Si nunca se ha preocupado por ti, no sé por qué lo consideras familia. Yo no lo haría. No después de siete siglos.

−Cuando vives durante tanto tiempo como yo empiezas a ver las cosas de otro modo.

No dio ninguna otra explicación. Se giró a un lado. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y un híbrido acababa de llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban, casi quemándose a la luz del sol.

Damon.

Elena se acercó a él rápidamente, y lo ayudó a resguardarse del sol en el edificio más próximo que pudo. Kai y Bonnie los siguieron, asegurándose de que Hope estaba tras ellos. No podían perderla, no ahora que comenzaban a tener respuestas. Así que Bonnie caminó delante de ella, y Kai fue retrasándose hasta caminar tras ella. Hope sonrió al saberse controlada, y caminó más altivamente

El edificio al que habían entrado era un pequeño hotel, cuya recepción estaba vacía a pesar de que la puerta estuviera abierta. No era muy normal.

−Controlo este sitio, habéis hecho bien en venir aquí.

Los tres Cazadores ignoraron las palabras de Hope, y Elena ayudó a Damon a sentarse en un sofá. Las quemaduras en el rostro y en las manos del híbrido ya estaban desapareciendo, pero todavía parecía dolorido, débil y falto de aliento. Necesitaría unos cuantos minutos para recuperarse, minutos que no podían perder.

−¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en tu deseo de proteger a tu padre? –preguntó Elena, sentada junto a su novio. Kai y Bonnie se colocaron junto a la puerta, como si fueran porteros de discoteca.

−Tú, absolutamente nada. Malachai, como ya sabe, tiene un gran poder muy útil; y nuestra querida Bonnie tiene el arma que todos necesitamos para deshacernos de April.

−La daga… −murmuró Bonnie, girándose hacia Kai−. Por eso me dijiste que no dejara que ella la tuviera. Te referías a April.

−También me refería a Hope. Es mejor que no vayas prestándola por ahí. Me da la impresión de que, si la daga puede matar a una tríbrida, también podrá matar a otro, y la hija del año no querrá que una amenaza para su padre esté en manos de las Cazadoras.

−Muy bien, Malachai. Además de poder, tienes inteligencia. Es difícil encontrar ambas juntas últimamente.

Kai rodó los ojos. Bonnie suspiró. Elena apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Estaban de nuevo en blanco. Sabían cosas, desde luego más que antes, pero aquello sólo significaba que también había una mayor cantidad de peligros para ellos. Todos eran un peligro. Los Mikaelson, April, Hope, incluso Richard.

−Vamos, ¿a qué vienen esas caras? –Hope parecía contenta, incluso burlona. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la sala, dirigiendo sonrisas a los tres Cazadores que la miraban como si fuera un insecto al que querían aplastar−. Ahora somos un equipo. Y dado que tú –añadió, señalando a Kai− necesitas ayuda de mi papi, será mucho más fácil acercarnos a él y, por consiguiente, a April.

−¿Quién es April? –preguntó Bonnie. Se acercó a la niña, hasta el punto en que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Kai sonrió; Bonnie nunca se tenía que agachar ni que bajar la cabeza. Era curioso verla como una niña pequeña.

−No os lo creeríais si os lo dijera.

Los tres esperaron. Hope los miró a todos uno por uno, y finalmente, antes de empezar a hablar, dirigió su mirada a un punto de la pared.

−Es mi madre.


	15. CAPÍTULO XIV: COLECCIONISTAS

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **3,073.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**COLECCIONISTAS**

−¿Qué interés tiene tu madre en matar a tu padre? –preguntó Elena.

Hope suspiró, pero no habló. Kai se apartó de la puerta, cansado de hacer de guardaespaldas, y se sentó lo más alejado de los demás que pudo. No quería escuchar historias de familias disfuncionales. Con la suya le bastaba y le sobraba. Así que sacó el móvil y comprobó el GPS que había puesto a Richard antes de marcharse. Frunció el ceño al ver que no se había movido del almacén en los últimos días, ni siquiera un metro. Tendrían que investigar aquello más tarde. El trabajo se les seguía acumulando.

Finalmente, Hope habló.

−Mi madre siempre ha vivido engañada. Cree que mi padre la mató. Que se me llevó a mí. Pero todo es mentira. Fue otra persona la que los traicionó. A ambos.

−Si tu padre la mató, ¿cómo puede querer matarlo ella a él ahora?

−Cuando se tiene el don de la magia, todo es mucho más complicado. Tú lo sabes, Bonnie. Tu novio lo sabe también.

Bonnie no dijo nada. Sabía que la magia era complicada. Y no le importaba lo que aquella niña le dijera sobre Kai. Prefirió ignorarla.

−Mi madre tiene mucho poder. Desde que murió, ganó un poder enorme, mucho mayor que el que había tenido anteriormente. Y, por mucho que me gustaría poder salvarla a ella también, me da la impresión de que ya es demasiado tarde. De que ya no hay nada que salvar.

−Fíjate –comentó Kai, volviendo con el grupo. No había aguantado ni dos minutos en su nuevo sitio−, incluso pareces tener un corazón.

−Podéis pensar lo que queráis. Pero vais a ayudarme. Si os negáis, nunca saldréis de aquí. Así de simple. Podéis ir a cualquiera de las habitaciones y descansar. Supongo que lo necesitaréis.

Dicho aquello, la niña caminó hacia las escaleras, y los dejó solos. Bonnie se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano y cerró los ojos. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado. Necesitaba un descanso, un respiro. Cuando pensaba que ya tenía suficientes problemas, más llegaban, uno tras otro. La chica comenzaba a sentirse como nada más que un peón en una partida de ajedrez jugada por tríbridos y niñas raras.

Damon se levantó de su asiento, finalmente recuperado por completo, y se estiró. Vio a Kai, y alzó una ceja, entre confuso y enfadado.

−¿No eras tú el que se estaba muriendo? Pareces el que mejor está de todos.

−Eso es gracias a mi buen aspecto y vigorosidad.

−Y al control mental de Hope –añadió Bonnie, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Elena soltó una carcajada.

−Kai Parker controlado por una niña. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

−Sí, venga –Kai la fulminó con la mirada−, tú húndeme en la miseria.

−Tenemos que descansar –intervino Damon, tomando de la mano a Elena y cogiendo una llave de la parte trasera de la mesa de recepción−. Yo necesito dormir, y creo que todos vosotros también.

Dicho esto, tanto él como Elena subieron las escaleras, dejando a Kai y a Bonnie solos.

−Una habitación para los dos, ¿no? –Kai sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

−Déjame, Kai. Estoy cansada.

−Yo también estoy cansado. Pero eso no evita que quiera estar contigo. Y no vas a evitar que me vaya contigo. Así que vamos.

Kai tendió un brazo a la bruja, que suspiró antes de tomarlo. Cogieron una llave y subieron las escaleras. Entraron en su habitación, y Kai fue rápidamente a la ducha. Bonnie sonrió, recordando la gran cantidad de veces en que habían luchado por ver quién se metía primero en la ducha. Se tumbó en la cama, y encendió la televisión. Fue cambiando de canal hasta volver de vuelta al primero, sin encontrar nada que le interesara.

Kai comenzó a cantar. Y entonces Bonnie tuvo una idea. Se levantó, se quitó las botas y entró en el baño. Terminó de quitarse toda la ropa, y sin pararse un momento a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se metió en la ducha.

El chico se giró, sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió al instante al verla desnuda.

−Vaya; ¿a qué viene esta sorpresa?

−Cállate. No te permitas arruinar esto.

Kai rió, pero abrazó a Bonnie cuando ella se acercó a él y lo besó.

* * *

_Cinco días después_

Luna llena. Un espectáculo que, aunque no fuera nada fuera de lo normal, sobrecogía a Klaus Mikaelson. Resultaba curioso que algo tan común, tan simple, le resultara tan fascinante. Pero lo hacía. Una noche de luna llena llevaba consigo un gran poder, una gran influencia sobre todo lo relacionado con la magia. Y, para él, la magia era lo más natural que existía. La sentía en las puntas de sus dedos a cada momento. Sentía las ganas que tenía por salir de sí. Pero no podía. Estaba atrapada en él. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Iba a conseguirlo. Aquella noche, volvería a tener todo su poder. Sólo tenían que completar el ritual. E iba a suceder en menos de seis horas. El híbrido suspiró. Aquella noche, Caroline moriría. Y, tenía que aceptarlo, la idea no se le hacía tan indiferente como lo había hecho meses atrás. Hubiera deseado conocer a Caroline bajo otras circunstancias. Conocerla cuando sólo era humano.

Pero no le servía de nada dudar. Si lo hacía, sólo podía acabar tan débil como lo era ahora. Y así nunca podría ganar. Tenía que acabar con April, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Pero no era de ella de lo único de lo que tenía que encargarse. Su hermana seguía herida en una casa en Portland; Elijah en aquel momento estaba con ella intentando resucitarla sin que a Rebekah le entraran ganas de exterminar la raza humana. Cuando volvieran, tendrían que encargarse de controlarla, de tranquilizarla. No podía volverse contra las Cazadoras, no ahora. Klaus tenía un trato con ellas, uno que sería demasiado beneficioso para él. Y no pensaba arruinarlo ahora.

−Caroline –saludó Klaus, viendo que la chica se dirigía a la cocina−. Pensaba que Kol estaría contigo.

−Se ha marchado hace un rato. Pero no creo que tarde mucho en volver.

La muchacha rubia siguió caminando, ignorándolo. La situación con Caroline seguía siendo complicada. Desde que había huido, la chica no había sido la misma, y por mucho que no recordara nada, Klaus comenzaba a temerse que intuía algo. Si sólo hablara con él…

−Tal vez deberías…

Klaus se giró a la cocina. Caroline ya se había marchado.

−Hecho.

Kol sonrió al ver a Caroline llegar a su cuarto. La chica se había habituado muy fácilmente a meterse en su habitación sin llamar, incluso a pesar de encontrarlo medio desnudo cada vez que lo hacía.

−Perfecto –Kol se levantó, y se dirigió a una cómoda al otro lado de la habitación, mientras que la chica tomaba asiento. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una llave. Se acercó a Caroline−. Esta es la llave del escondite del que te hablé. Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que anochezca, una vez que salga la luna, Klaus vendrá a buscarte.

Caroline asintió, pero no dijo nada. Su semblante parecía preocupado, y Kol no pudo evitar sentir que todo aquello era culpa suya. Sabía que no era así, que él sólo había hecho caso a su hermano porque si no lo hacía se arriesgaba a morir. Klaus siempre había tenido el poder en la familia, siempre había tenido bajo control a todos sus hermanos, incluso a Elijah y a Finn, que lo superaban en edad y en madurez.

Pero había reaccionado. Ver lo poco que se preocupaba Klaus por su hermana, que yacía casi muerta al otro lado de país, y por él mismo, secuestrado y torturado, lo había hecho abrir los ojos. Y aquel fue el motivo por el que finalmente abrió los ojos.

−Caroline, no te preocupes –el híbrido la rodeó con un brazo y la cogió del hombro−. Todo va a salir bien.

−Eso no lo sabes. Ni tú, ni yo, ni siquiera Klaus lo sabe.

−Yo sé mucho, Caroline. Mira, ahora Klaus se va a marchar por un rato, y mientras que él está fuera de la casa, yo te voy a llevar con un amigo mío.

−¿Tienes amigos? –la chica sonrió. Kol le dio un empujón que la dejó tirada sobre la cama.

−No me confundas con mi hermano. Yo soy una persona muy sociable.

* * *

_Freya Mikaelson corría, tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Nunca había sido muy veloz, pero la situación requería de velocidad. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Si no lo hacía, todas sus vidas estarían en peligro. Niklaus no era de fiar._

_Llegó a la habitación en la que descansaba su mejor amiga pocos minutos después. Los pasillos del edificio nunca le habían parecido tan largos, tan oscuros. Cuando entró, ella estaba dormida. La chica caminó más lentamente, respirando fuertemente intentando recuperar el aliento. Se acercó a la cama, y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Extendió una mano, y acarició lentamente la abultada tripa de la chica._

_Su embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado. Por eso estaba descansando tanto últimamente. Se pasaba todo el tiempo en que estaba en pie quejándose de lo doloroso que le resultaba caminar, de lo mucho que le cansaba el mero hecho de bajar al piso inferior para las comidas. Por eso, Niklaus había ordenado que se le sirviera todo en su habitación._

−_Hayley _–_Freya agitó suavemente a su amiga con intención de despertarla. La chica lo hizo, de mal humor _−. _Sé que no quieres que te moleste, pero tenemos prisa. Niklaus… Niklaus quiere matarte, Hayley._

_La chica frunció el ceño, pero se incorporó. Aquello resultó muy triste para Freya. Ver que su amiga, por mucho que amara a su novio, seguía temiendo su temperamento, era horrible. Le hacía pensar que su amor no era real, nada más que una quimera._

−_Vamos, Hayley, tienes que levantarte. Sé que te duele todo, pero si no nos vamos, las dos acabaremos muertas. O algo peor._

_Hayley se levantó con ayuda de su mejor amiga. Ambas chicas se fueron de la habitación por la puerta secreta que habían encontrado años atrás. Aquella puerta llevaba a un pasadizo secreto que llevaba al exterior del edificio, donde ya las esperaba un carruaje que las llevaría hasta el puerto. Allí, cogerían un barco que las llevaría hasta el continente. Tenían que huir. Rápido._

* * *

Cuando Caroline entró en la habitación, gritó. Había un chico dentro. Eso ya lo había esperado. Lo que no sabía era que fuera a estar atado a una cama.

Kol entró tras ella, y sonrió al ver a Jeremy, que acababa de despertarse al escuchar el grito de Caroline. Por suerte, antes de traer a la chica el híbrido se había encargado de vestir al humano, que por primera vez desde que estaba encerrado en aquel motel había podido dormir sin frío. Además, también le había contado que iba a tener una compañera de habitación. En un principio, Jeremy había pensado que iba a ser otra víctima, no que alguien fuera a entrar en aquella habitación por voluntad propia.

−Hola, mi caballero –Kol sonreía mientras que ayudaba a que Caroline se quitara el abrigo−. Esta es Caroline Forbes, una muy gran amiga mía. Va a quedarse contigo por un tiempo, y más vale que la trates como se merece.

−Complicado que la trate de ninguna manera desde aquí, ¿no?

Con el paso de los días, Jeremy se había vuelto más atrevido en su manera de tratar a Kol. La mayoría de las veces, lo único que lograba era una sonrisa por su parte, y que la próxima vez que bebiera de él lo hiriera menos que de costumbre. Otras veces, sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto. Sólo dos veces Kol se había enfadado con él y lo había herido hasta el punto en que Jeremy había pensado que iba a morir.

−Cierto. Pero yo sé que tú tienes un talento especial para hacer sentirse bien a la gente. O al menos, lo hacías conmigo, incluso cuando me tenías secuestrado.

Kol se acercó a él, se inclinó y lo besó duramente. Caroline soltó un gemido ahogado, pero Jeremy sólo se dejó. Se había acostumbrado a que lo besara, y hasta había empezado a disfrutarlo. El híbrido, más que besarlo, lo devoraba, de una manera que lo hacía sentir miedo y excitación a la vez. Jeremy separó sus labios, y correspondió al beso de manera igual de brusca. Aquello era lo bueno de besar a un híbrido inmortal y poderoso: no tenía que temer poder hacerle daño, como le había pasado al chico con todas las parejas que había tenido últimamente. Su fuerza y masa corporal no terminaban de ayudar en ese sentido.

Durante lo que duró el beso, Caroline estuvo quieta junto a la puerta, intentando mirar para otro lado pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la escena que sucedía frente a ella. Cuando los chicos finalmente se separaron, no fue por mucho tiempo. Kol le soltó los botones de la camisa, descendió con sus besos hasta el pecho del chico y, ahí, casi encima del corazón, lo mordió. Aquello tenía que doler, pensó Caroline. Sin embargo, Jeremy soltó un gemido, que desde luego no era de dolor.

Finalmente, Kol se apartó. Se acercó a Caroline, sin molestarse en limpiar las manchas de sangre de las comisuras. Seguía sonriente, por lo que la chica pudo ver sus colmillos. Recordó aquellas noches en las que Klaus la mordía. Por mucho que odiara ser tan débil ante "Nik", echaba de menos aquellos días. Entonces, todo era más sencillo.

−Ahora tengo que marcharme, Care. Pero no te preocupes, todo va a ir bien. Si no vuelvo para pasado mañana, suelta a Jeremy; él te protegerá. Y recuerda beberte el frasco entero si Klaus te encuentra. ¿De acuerdo?

Caroline asintió. Kol le acarició suavemente la mejilla, depositó un suave beso en su frente y se marchó, dejándola a solas con un chico atado a una cama. Algo que nunca había imaginado que fuera a ver.

La chica suspiró. Se sacó un frasco del bolsillo, lleno de un líquido rojo oscuro. Lo miró como si fuera, al mismo tiempo, la solución a todos sus problemas y la causa de todos sus males. Jeremy, desde su posición, la miraba fijamente.

−¿Qué es eso?

−Sangre –contestó Caroline. Luego metió una mano en el otro bolsillo y sacó un frasco casi idéntico, lleno también del líquido rojizo−. Últimamente parece que voy coleccionándola.

* * *

Mystic Falls resultaba un pueblo demasiado deprimente comparado con Nueva Orleans.

Mientras que habían estado en la ciudad, los ánimos de los cuatro habían sido completamente diferentes. Damon no se había comido a nadie, Elena había seguido haciendo bromas con respecto a Kai, éste último no había intentado que todos lo odiaran y Bonnie había aceptado estar con él a pesar de pasarse más tiempo discutiendo que durmiendo. Bueno, incluso si hubieran discutido poco, lo habrían hecho más que dormir. Estaban demasiado ocupados para perder el tiempo en la cama.

Conforme el helicóptero iba acercándose a Mystic Falls, el ambiente iba cambiando. Damon empezó a ignorar a todos excepto a Elena, Bonnie se cerró en una burbuja y Elena pasó a ignorar por completo a Kai, que había seguido gastando bromas de mal gusto.

Y, cuando finalmente pisaron tierra firme, cada uno se había ido por su lado. Bonnie había vuelto a casa de su abuela, Damon y Elena se habían ido a casa de los Mikaelson y Kai al almacén. Allí, el Cazador investigó hasta que encontró un muy repugnantemente mutilado cuerpo de Richard. Al antiguo líder de las Cazadoras le faltaban todas las uñas de las manos, varios dedos de los pies, mechones de pelo y un ojo. Los huesos de su pierna derecha y de su brazo izquierdo estaban hechos astillas, que se le habían clavado en la carne y en la piel hasta hacerlo sangrar. Llevaba ya varios días muerto, a juzgar por el olor.

Kai decidió no contar a nadie sobre Richard. Parecía que coleccionaban problemas, uno tras del otro. Lo que hizo, en cambio, fue coger el cadáver, llevarlo a la parte trasera del almacén y meterlo en el maletero del coche de Richard. Lo habría enterrado, pero lo cierto era que Kai no pensaba que su antiguo mentor se mereciera un entierro. Era un cerdo, e incluso él había sido capaz de verlo.

Luego, se encontró con Bonnie en su casa antes de dirigirse también ellos a casa de los Mikaelson. Cuando entraron sin llamar, los tres hermanos Mikaelson estaban en la casa, sentados, esperando al anochecer. Klaus los miró fijamente, y su mirada se detuvo en Kai, al que miró fijamente con descaro. Elijah los saludó amablemente, mientras que Kol, algo más nervioso que sus hermanos, los ignoró.

Damon y Elena se encontraban en el centro de la habitación. La conversación no debía haber sido muy amistosa, pues ambos llevaban su expresión asesina en el rostro.

−Me alegra haber llegado antes de que hayáis decidido mataros entre vosotros. Ya podéis empezar. Bon y yo nos quedaremos a mirar, si no os importa.

−Tú eres el herido –afirmó Klaus, sin ninguna duda. No estaba totalmente seguro, pero por el modo en que habían hablado todos sobre el enfermo, el híbrido había tenido el presentimiento de que había sido alguien importante.

−Malachai Parker. Encantado.

Kai extendió una mano, que ninguno de los hermanos tomó; el chico volvió a bajarla sin que su sonrisa desapareciera. Klaus ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

−Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos el trato? Yo te curo, Damon es libre y tú te quedas conmigo.

−Interesante oferta, desde luego –Kai pareció considerarla, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza−. Pero me temo que Bonnie no va a querer entregarme. Somos almas gemelas, ¿sabes?

−Podrías dejar de decir gilipolleces por una vez en tu vida, y no te pasaría nada. ¿Sabes? –Bonnie se había ruborizado−. Pero sí es cierto que no nos interesa entregar a Kai. Es muy inestable, y en tus manos sería un peligro para, más o menos, el setenta por ciento de la población humana.

−Esas son mis condiciones, Bonnie. O las tomas o las dejas.

−Habláis de mí como si fuera un objeto. Me siento utilizado.

−¿Podemos hablar los cuatro un momento a solas, por favor? –preguntó Elena, ignorando en último comentario de Kai.

−Por supuesto. Es más, tenéis dos horas. Aprovechadlas. Vais a tener que despediros antes de que os mate.


	16. CAPÍTULO XV: AMISTAD Y TRAICIÓN

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **2,865.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**AMISTAD Y TRAICIÓN**

−¿Y qué piensas hacer con esa sangre?

Caroline no respondió. Kol, en un acto de aparente buena voluntad, le había dado el día anterior un frasco de sangre. De sangre de Klaus. Se había preocupado de darle la de su hermano en vez de ofrecerle la suya, que sin duda le habría resultado mucho más fácil de conseguir. Y Caroline admiró eso del híbrido. Tal vez por eso no le dijo que ya tenía un frasco casi idéntico guardado en su mesilla de noche.

Ahora, con dos frascos de sangre que la convertirían en híbrida, una de las criaturas que la fascinaban y atemorizaban a partes iguales, Caroline se sentía al mismo tiempo poderosa e impotente. Sabía que podía beberse uno de los frascos, morir y volver en busca de venganza. Pero también sabía que era mejor no meterse en los problemas que había entre April y Klaus. Así que volvió a guardarlos en sus bolsillos.

−No lo sé. Pero creo que, al menos por ahora, lo mejor será no hacer nada con ellos −contestó finalmente la chica. Se sentó en la cama al lado de la de Jeremy−. ¿Crees que Kol volverá pronto?

−Sinceramente, no. Están metidos en demasiados problemas.

−Perfecto.

Caroline se acercó al chico, y lo soltó. Lo ayudó a levantarse, con cuidado, como si temiera hacerle daño. Jeremy se quedó mirándola, con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Por qué has hecho eso?

−Yo no soy como Kol. Y me niego a tenerte ahí tirado y atado. ¿Cómo comes?

−Kol me da de comer. Es bastante humillante, pero en el fondo creo que me lo merezco. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo el primero en secuestrarlo y torturarlo.

−Y… ¿a qué ha venido el beso?

−No es más que otro modo de torturarme. Sabe que me gus… Que no me disgustan.

−Bienvenido al club de los que disfrutan de los besos de los que les chupan la sangre −dijo Caroline, amargamente, recordando cada uno de los besos que Klaus le había dado desde que se conocían. Le tendió una mano al chico, y sonrió−. Caroline Forbes.

−Jeremy Gilbert. Bienvenida a mi celda.

* * *

_Freya tiraba del brazo de Hayley mientras que ambas recorrían los pasadizos secretos del castillo en el que vivían en aquel momento los Mikaelson, tras haber emigrado de su tierra natal en el norte de Europa. No tardaron mucho en llegar al exterior, donde las esperaba un joven moreno, de ojos oscuros y aspecto calmado a pesar de lo grave de la situación._

_A Hayley se le iluminó la mirada nada más verlo. Corrió como no lo había hecho cuando huía por su vida y por la de su bebé, y se lanzó a los brazos del chico, que sonrió en respuesta y la estrechó en sus brazos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. La chica derramó varias lágrimas, que empaparon la camisa mal abotonada del chico. Al parecer, a él también lo habían sacado de la cama para aquella misión de huida._

−_Jackson… _−_Hayley se dejó llevar por el amor que sentía hacia el hombre que siempre la había tratado como a una reina, y lo besó. A sus espaldas, Freya resopló._

−_Vamos, ya os besaréis cuando estemos a salvo. Tenemos que huir. Si Klaus nos encuentra, nos torturará a todos hasta que le roguemos que nos mate. Hará daño a vuestro bebé, Hayley._

_Frente a aquello, la joven pareció reaccionar. Se separó de su amado, y se subió al carruaje sin ayuda de nadie. No estar habituada a que la trataran como a una reina la había hecho mucho más dada a valerse por sí misma que la mayoría de las muchachas de su edad que vivían una vida acomodada. Freya subió tras ella, con ayuda de Jackson, que a continuación se sentó en el asiento del cochero. Aquella noche, al igual que en muchas otras en las que los Mikaelson habían acudido a fiestas en casas de otros nobles, Jackson se había encargado de llevarlos a su destino sanos y salvos. Era al mismo tiempo su guarda y su cochero._

_Una vez acomodadas dentro del carruaje, Freya tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y le sonrió, intentando darle todo el apoyo que le era posible._

−_Saldremos de esta, Hayley. Te lo prometo._

* * *

−¿¡Dónde está!?

Era, por lo menos, la décima vez que Klaus gritaba las mismas palabras. Frente a él, su hermano pequeño empezó a temer por su vida. A pesar de saber que, ayudando a Caroline, se arriesgaba a enfrentarse a la furia de su hermano, no había esperado sentirse tan atemorizado. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, los días encerrado y torturado sí lo habían afectado más de lo que él pensaba.

El hermano menor suspiró, y dio un paso atrás. Tenía una historia preparada en caso de que las cosas fueran mal. Pero las cosas todavía no iban mal. Sólo iban como las había esperado.

−No tengo ni idea, hermano. Cuando yo fui a verla, estaba muy normal, muy tranquila. Leía un libro. Romance paranormal, por si te interesa. Luego me marché un par de horas. Tú sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado y…

−¡Cállate! −Klaus agarró a su hermano de la camisa y lo alzó varios centímetros del suelo−. Sabes que no tolero la traición, Kol. Júrame que no la has ayudado a escapar.

−Lo juro, hermano.

−Deja al pobre chico en paz −Kai estaba muy tranquilo, dada la situación en la que se encontraba−. ¿No ves que no le da para armar un plan tan complicado?

El Cazador se había adaptado muy fácilmente a estar en casa de híbridos que lo querían usar. A diferencia de sus dos compañeras, que no podían quedarse quietas un solo instante y que lo miraban a cada minuto como si quisieran sacarlo de allí sin preguntarle siquiera su opinión, él se había sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones del salón tras servirse una copa y había estado observando a Klaus atentamente.

Parecía tan tranquilo… Bonnie, sin embargo, sabía que estaba observándolo todo fríamente, armando distintos planes en su cabeza, planes de ataque, planes de huida y planes de traición. Kai siempre estaba preparado para todo.

−Creo que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien −dijo el Cazador, mirando solamente a Klaus−. Tenemos mucho en común.

−¿Sí? ¿Eso crees?

−Claro. Mira, los dos aparentamos ser jóvenes, somos guapos, muy poderosos y queremos utilizar al otro.

Klaus pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo y sólo sonrió. Sin embargo, volvió a girarse rápidamente hacia su hermano.

−Encuéntrala. Ya.

Mientras que Kol se marchaba de la habitación, Bonnie entró en la sala. Había estado en el vestíbulo, preparada para salir corriendo bajo cualquier mínimo riesgo que previera. Sin embargo, se había cansado ya de ver actuar de manera tan temeraria a Kai, por lo que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. El Cazador la rodeó con un brazo casi inconscientemente.

−Querías que te ayudara con tu maldito ritual, ¿no? Pues bien, cuando encuentres a la víctima me llamas. Y, ya de paso, mientras que la encuentras, podrías curarme, porque me temo que mi enfermedad va a aflorar en menos de media hora.

Bonnie miró su reloj. Kai tenía razón. Hope les había dado un límite. Una vez pasara ese tiempo, Kai volvería a sentirse mal, tal vez incluso peor de lo que se había sentido antes. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que provocaba realmente un mordisco de híbrido. Richard sólo se había preocupado por explicarles que sería mortal. Aquello, obviamente, había sido suficiente para que tanto Elena como Bonnie no se acercaran a los híbridos más de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero Kai…

Kai siempre había funcionado por su cuenta. Hasta cierto punto, Bonnie comprendía por qué, sobre todo después de lo que el chico le había contado durante su viaje a Portland. Pero aquello no evitaba que la chica pensara que había sido un estúpido al dejarse morder por Rebekah. Y Kai lo sabía. Se lo había dicho varias veces.

−¿Quién es la persona que le está ayudando, señor Parker? −preguntó Elijah, que como siempre, estaba mucho más calmado que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kai, que simplemente sonrió.

−Ahí está el misterio, ¿no? Si se lo dijera, perdería todo su encanto.

A decir verdad, Bonnie no comprendía por qué no desvelaban que Hope era la que los estaba ayudando. Incluso si la niña era poderosa, ellos cuatro unidos a Klaus serían más que suficiente para enfrentarse a ella. Así que tal vez lo mejor sería contar la verdad. Bonnie abrió la boca, dispuesta a hablar.

Un repentino pellizco en su pierna la detuvo. Se giró hacia Kai, que la miró inocentemente antes de besarla castamente en los labios. La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada.

−Se ha ido −Kol volvió a la habitación en aquel momento, aparentemente falto de aliento−. He buscado por toda la casa, pero ha desaparecido. Lo siento.

Fue un visto y no visto. Un segundo, Kol estaba contando su historia. Al siguiente, cayó al suelo, con el cuello roto. Klaus, a su lado, estaba más serio de lo que había parecido nunca.

* * *

−¿Por qué no te transformas?

Jeremy le dio la vuelta al frasco que tenía en la mano, observando como el espeso líquido tardaba en desplazarse hacia abajo. Caroline estaba tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados pero prestando atención a las palabras de su compañero de celda. Para haberse conocido sólo un par de horas antes, su relación era cordial, incluso amistosa. Tenían mucho en común. Al menos, eso era lo que Caroline pensaba.

La chica abrió un ojo, pero no respondió. No sabía por qué no se planteaba siquiera tomarse uno de los frascos. Pero no quería hacerlo. Y no porque quisiera ser humana, ni porque temiera la inmortalidad. No quería transformarse porque, hasta cierto punto, estaba cansada de luchar. Sería más fácil rendirse. Salir de aquella habitación, volver a casa de los Mikaelson y entregarse a Klaus. Entregar a Kol. Pero no lo haría. No era lo suficientemente valiente ni despiadada como para hacerlo.

Así que sólo le quedaba esperar. Al menos, tenía televisión.

−No sé qué haría si fuera un híbrido. Moriría el primer día al no querer beber sangre.

−Ser híbrido no significa que te vuelvas repentinamente en un monstruo asesino. La sangre en tus manos dependería solamente de ti. De tus acciones. Y tú eres buena, Caroline.

−Ni siquiera me conoces −replicó la chica, repentinamente dudosa.

Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. Había algo que no estaba bien. Ella siempre se había considerado buena, tanto como podía. Pero sentía que había hecho algo, algo malo. Algo que había olvidado. O que le habían obligado a olvidar.

−Sé que no eres una asesina.

−¿Y tú? ¿Te tomarías la sangre?

−Puede. Supongo que eso me permitiría enfrentarme a Kol. Y así, tal vez, le devolvería su merecido.

−Antes me has dicho que era él el que se vengaba por lo que tú le habías hecho −Caroline lo miró atentamente.

−Yo no lo he torturado psicológicamente. Él me está matando.

Entonces, Jeremy pareció al mismo tiempo un niño y un anciano. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que él era, un joven que no había tenido infancia y que, en cambio, había vivido demasiado. Demasiada maldad, demasiado dolor. Miedo, sufrimiento, muerte. Secretos.

−¿Por qué no se lo dices a nadie?

La pregunta de Caroline sorprendió al chico, que supo repentinamente a qué se refería. Jeremy siempre había sabido que era homosexual, y sin embargo nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia ni a sus amigos. Siempre había temido decepcionarlos, no ser quien ellos esperaban. No había querido ver las expresiones de asco que le dirigirían si él les contaba la verdad; Jeremy sabía que lo harían. Nunca habían sido muy tolerantes.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir su sexualidad en secreto. Había tenido un solo novio en toda su vida, y su relación había terminado cuando el otro chico se había cansado de que tuvieran que verse a escondidas. Jeremy no pudo culparlo; lo comprendía a la perfección. Sabía que al final pasaría. Pero eso no evitó que, tras aquellos meses que pasó con él, pasara a sentirse terriblemente solo.

Fue entonces cuando Richard lo encontró. Aprovechó su soledad, sus miedos y sus inseguridades para reclutarlo, entrenarlo y mandarlo a una guerra que no era ni había sido la suya. Y Jeremy lo había aceptado, porque no tenía nada más en su vida.

Y entonces llegó Kol. El híbrido parecía saber todo sobre él, tal vez incluso cosas que ni él mismo sabía. Su homosexualidad era una de esas cosas que conocía. Y las había usado para dominarlo. Más que nada, Jeremy se sentía humillado. Kol lo había engañado como a un crío. Le había ofrecido un caramelo, y él lo había aceptado sin preguntarse qué habría dentro. Se lo comió, y dentro sólo encontró oscuridad.

−Ya he sufrido demasiado por ello. No quiero seguir haciéndolo.

−¿Hablas de Kol?

−Kol me engañó. Y sigue haciéndolo. Ojalá fuera más fuerte. Ojalá no hubiera caído en sus redes.

−Que disfrutes de sus besos sólo demuestra que eres humano, Jeremy. Kol es un hombre atractivo, y sí, sabe usarlo. Pero eso no significa que tú seas tonto por sentirte atraído. Yo también lo hago, muy a mi pesar. Hacia él, hacia sus hermanos, e incluso hacia Rebekah.

Jeremy soltó una carcajada. Hablar con Caroline le hacía bien. Nunca hubiera pensado que fuera a conocer a alguien que lo comprendería tan bien durante su encarcelamiento. Y lo agradecía.

−Creo que, si todo sale mal, deberías convertirte. Salir fuera y matar a todos los híbridos que se te cruzaran. No merecen vivir, Care.

La chica comenzó a considerar la propuesta. No le importaría vengarse de todos los Mikaelson por el daño que le habían hecho. No sólo Klaus, sino los cuatro hermanos, incluido Kol. Incluso si él la había ayudado, se vengaría de él sólo por solidaridad con su recién conocido nuevo amigo. Pero aquello sólo eran sueños. Caroline podía soñar con asesinar a sangre fría a cuatro híbridos, pero sabía que en el fondo nunca sería capaz de hacerles daño, al menos no permanentemente. Era demasiado buena como para hacer algo así.

Pero podía soñar. Al menos, siempre sería capaz de hacer eso.

−¿Crees que echarán algo interesante en esta maldita tele?

* * *

_El carruaje se detuvo. Hayley bajó casi corriendo, feliz de poder volver a estar junto a Jackson. A pesar de llevar junto a Klaus varios años, la chica siempre había sentido un mayor afecto por su cochero. No sabía qué la había enamorado, si su bondad, que Klaus no tenía; o su constante sensación de tener que ayudar a todos. El caso era que Hayley estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él._

_En cuanto ambos estuvieron en el suelo, la chica volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, que la abrazó gustosamente. Juntos, y seguidos muy de cerca por Freya, caminaron los pocos pasos que los separaban del puerto. Tenían ya un barco preparado. Freya se había encargado de aquello._

_Se separaron al subir al barco. No era muy común ver a dos personas abrazándose en mitad de la noche, sobre todo si una de esas personas era la muy conocida Hayley Mikaelson. La embarazada se tapó bien con su capa, y subió a bordo con la cabeza gacha, sus manos entrelazadas con las de las dos personas a las que más amaba. Si seguían juntos, se salvarían. Juntos llegarían al otro lado. Y juntos serían felices._

_Pero algo fue mal. Los detalles que lo demostraron fueron sutiles, apenas unos movimientos del barco en dirección equivocada, unos susurros a escondidas, unas sonrisas que representaban la existencia de un plan maestro._

_Llegaron a una isla. Aquel no había sido su objetivo; sin embargo, los tres bajaron del barco. Hayley se sentía algo mareada, y pasar unos minutos en tierra firme le haría bien. Los tres caminaron, todavía unidos de las manos. Llegaron hasta un edificio pequeño, no muy antiguo, que parecía una capilla. Hayley tuvo repentinamente una idea tonta, la idea de una joven enamorada que por primera vez en su vida sentía que podía tomar sus propias decisiones._

_Iba a casarse. Y lo haría aquella noche._

_Tiró de ambos hasta el interior del edificio, y los tres subieron hasta el altar. Freya tuvo que oficiar la boda; al fin y al cabo, por mucho que aquella no fuera una boda legal, no les importaría. Sólo querían sentirse marido y mujer. Lo que fueran realmente no importaba. La improvisada oficiante sonrió hacia sus dos amigos. Levantó las manos._

_Y una gran explosión los lanzó a todos a lados opuestos de la capilla._

_Hayley gritó. Jackson se apresuró a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse. La joven estaba manchada de sangre. Y entonces una risa resonó en la sala._

_Ambos se giraron hacia el lugar del que venía la risa. Y vieron a la persona en la que habían confiado, a la persona a la que habían confiado sus vidas, subida encima del altar. Sonriendo._

−_Sorpresa._


	17. CAPÍTULO XVI: MÚLTIPLE PERSONALIDAD

Este es un capítulo un poco raro. No sucede casi nada en el presente, pero los flashbacks son muy importantes. Además, quiero decir que he hecho un fallo histórico, pero que no me arrepiento. Técnicamente, en la época en la que suceden los hechos, no deberían viajar en carruaje y sí en litera. Sin embargo, no me parecía un muy buen medio de transporte dada la situación. Para que lo sepáis.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **3,006.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**MÚLTIPLE PERSONALIDAD**

Hayley Marshall, anteriormente Mikaelson, siempre había sido descrita como una chica tranquila, de nervios de acero. Eso decían siempre los que llegaban a conocerla de verdad. Bueno, a ella no la conocía nadie. Conocían a sus alter ego.

El primero había sido Andrea Labonair. Lo había adoptado poco después de volver a la vida. Lo había usado muy inconscientemente, por supuesto. Por entonces ella todavía era una cría, inmadura e inocente. Como Andrea viajó por Europa siguiendo al padre de su hija, con intención de matarlo. Él la había matado. Y por ello, pagaría bien caro. Pero no logró encontrarlo. Siempre parecía ir un paso por delante de ella, no lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera seguirle el rastro, pero sí como para que ella no terminara de alcanzarlo nunca. Finalmente, tras unos cuantos asesinatos desafortunados, Andrea Labonair fue condenada a arder en la hoguera. Bruja, la llamaban. No tenían ni idea.

Luego vino Maria. Como ella, estudió tanto como pudo sobre magia. Incluso logró aprender la manera de transformar su cuerpo para no ser reconocida al usar sus distintos alter ego. Durante sus años de estudio sobre la magia, la chica no abandonó la búsqueda de su antiguo prometido, hasta que finalmente lo vio por primera vez. Fue en la costa de Francia, cuando él se preparaba para partir. Hubiera querido hacer algo. Atacarlo, o hablar con él. Cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue balbucear varias palabras para sí misma mientras que veía marcharse al barco que llevaba a su objetivo.

No volvió a verlo hasta haberse convertido en Isobel Flemming. Fue con aquella apariencia que los Mikaelson tuvieron una primera idea sobre la tríbrida. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que ella era la criatura más poderosa que hubieran encontrado jamás, no sospecharon siquiera cuál podía ser su verdadera identidad. No sospecharon que el embarazo la había cambiado más de lo común.

Varios siglos después, decidió convertirse por primera vez en hombre. Marcel Gerrard. Fue la trampa perfecta. Niklaus la crió como si fuera su propia hija. O hijo, en aquel caso. Gracias a su estancia con él, Hayley aprendió muchas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, que Klaus llevaba ya más de medio milenio sin preocuparse siquiera por su hija. Sabía que estaba viva. Tenía que saberlo. Y, sin embargo, no le importaba. Aquello reforzó la determinación de Hayley por matar al padre de su bebé.

Y luego llegó Jo. Lo hizo tras casi dos siglos escondida, sin una identidad definida. Jo llegó con un único objetivo: corromper el poder. Eligió a Kai Parker, un joven Cazador con gran poder del que apenas sospechaba el por entonces niño de ocho años. Y empezó a influir en él. Por supuesto, él nunca supo que estaba siendo manejado por la mujer que se hacía pasar por su terapeuta. Sólo se dejaba llevar por las piruletas y las propuestas de jugar en el parque. Niños. Era tan sencillo controlarlos… Cuando finalmente terminó su trabajo con Malachai, llegó su obra maestra.

April Young.

Llevó aquella máscara durante varios años. Fue perfecta, porque no fue un personaje creado por ella. April había sido una niña amada por todos en Mystic Falls, gracias a sus grandes ojos azules y su buena educación incluso cuando era muy pequeña. A Hayley le resultó tan sencillo matarla y ocupar su lugar… No le costó nada aprender a ser ella, y una vez que lo hizo, volvió a acercarse a Malachai. Él no la reconoció. Claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Todo había sido tan sencillo, que a veces Hayley pensaba que todos sabían quién era, y que planeaban un contraataque. Por supuesto, eso nunca era cierto. Todos eran demasiado inútiles como para fijarse en lo que tenían frente a sus narices.

Pero ahora todos tenían más información de la que debían sobre ella. Sabían demasiado. Y además, Caroline había desaparecido, junto con el control mental que tenía sobre Kai. Hayley sentía que intentaba caminar a ciegas, tras haber salido de un iluminado corredor que la había llevado fácilmente hasta su objetivo.

Tenía que encontrar a Caroline. Si no lo hacían ellos, lo haría ella. Y se la serviría en bandeja de plata. La muerte de la chica era parte del plan. O tal vez…

Hayley se puso en marcha rápidamente. Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Freya Mikaelson siempre tuvo planes magníficos. Desde pequeña, había sido la favorita de su padre, así que él siempre se había asegurado de que ella estuviera sana, salva y tan educada como fuera posible. Fue por ello que sólo a ella se le permitió aprender el arte de la magia.

Su magia no era como la de las Cazadoras. No, la suya, mucho más antigua, venía estrictamente de la naturaleza. No dependía de la especie del que la usara, sólo de su creencia en el poder de lo que le rodeaba y de su poder. Con el paso de los siglos, sin embargo, aquella magia se fue perdiendo, en parte gracias a las Cazadoras, que eliminaron a tantos brujos como pudieron con el único objetivo de tener un control total sobre la magia del planeta. Pero no habían podido con ella.

Freya era diferente. Era la más anciana que quedaba viva ahora, la única que había sabido buscarse las alianzas necesarias para vivir en un mundo en el que la magia siempre había sido condenada. Gracias a su propia sobrina, una de las personas más poderosas que existían, siempre había contado con la protección necesaria, siempre había vivido oculta excepto cuando le interesaba ser reconocida.

Pero, con el paso del tiempo, Hope la había sobrepasado. Por mucho que su conocimiento sobre hechizos fuera el mismo que el que su tía tenía, el poder natural de Hope era mucho mayor que cualquier otro pues, al fin y al cabo, ella era una mezcla de todas las especies sobrenaturales que existían: híbrida, cazadora, bruja. Los tres seres convivían dentro de ella, y era por eso que la chica había llegado a límites aparentemente inalcanzables con su magia. Como, por ejemplo, controlar a un pueblo entero.

Los planes de Freya, hasta el momento, siempre habían concordado con los de su sobrina. Ahora, sin embargo, se veía obligada a actuar por su cuenta. Hope no estaba siendo lo suficientemente prevenida. Si seguía así, moriría. Las Cazadoras no eran de fiar, sobre todo aquel chico que tanto le parecía interesar. Aquel era el más peligroso. Mortal, diría Freya. Y luego estaban los Mikaelson. Y Hayley. Todos se echarían sobre ellas, y Hope no estaría preparada.

Así que mandó un mensaje a las Cazadoras. _La esperanza está en Nueva Orleans_. Un mensaje como aquel no habría sido capaz de llamar la atención de alguien como ella o como los Mikaelson, pero las Cazadoras no eran más que humanos, al fin y al cabo. Eran prácticamente niños. Y así, cayeron como tontos. Hope, que tuvo que atenderlos modificando previamente sus planes, se enfadó con ella. Sin embargo, Freya logró lo que había querido. Su sobrina se distrajo. Y así, ella pudo actuar.

Viajó a Portland. Allí, se dirigió a donde sabía que la esperaba el cuerpo de una de los Mikaelson. La despertó, y le contó que Hayley estaba viva. No necesitó hacer nada más; los Mikaelson siempre habían sido conscientes de que ella había sido y sería su mayor enemiga. Así que la híbrida original salió corriendo de allí, con intención de contarle todo a sus hermanitos.

Luego, Freya hizo una pequeña visita a Hayley. Estaba segura de que su mejor amiga se alegraría enormemente de verla. O tal vez no. No después de aquello.

* * *

−_¿Qué has hecho?_

_Las palabras de Hayley eran apenas comprensibles entre sus inagotables llantos. La chica, ahora tendida sobre el altar de la capilla, estaba atada de pies y manos mediante ligaduras mágicas. No podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, sólo la cabeza y los dedos. Freya, frente a ella, se preparaba para actuar._

_A su lado, un lobo enorme descansaba. Era un lobo grisáceo, de mirada triste pero sumisa. Un lobo que minutos antes había sido un hombre, un humano normal y corriente que, a pesar de tener sus sospechas, no sabía nada sobre híbridos, sobre magia o sobre nada de lo perteneciente al mundo sobrenatural. Jackson Kenner, antiguo cochero y amante de Hayley Mikaelson, ya no volvería a ser de nuevo un hombre que anduviera sobre dos piernas._

−_No te preocupes, Hayley. Todo habrá acabado pronto, querida._

_Hayley gritó, rogó y suplicó para que Freya se detuviera. No podía estar pensando en lo que la embarazada creía que estaba pensando. No podía ser tan cruel._

_Pero sí lo era. Sin preocuparse siquiera por el dolor de la que hasta aquella noche habías sido su mejor amiga, cogió un bisturí y abrió el vientre de su amiga. La chica gritó, intentó soltarse de las invisibles ataduras, pero sólo logró enfurecer a su antigua amiga, que la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente. A sus pies, el lobo gimió._

−_Cállate, Jack. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Todo esto es culpa tuya. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_Muy a su pesar, el lobo bajó la cabeza en un gesto avergonzado._

* * *

No la visitó como lo habría hecho un humano normal y corriente. Por supuesto que no, aquello era sólo para débiles e inútiles. Lo que hizo Freya fue crear una ilusión. Una ilusión que ella misma controlaba.

Hayley estaba corriendo. Corría sin detenerse siquiera un instante, con el único objetivo de llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible. No parecía fijarse en nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Al menos, no hasta que Freya apareció a su lado y empezó a correr junto a ella. Entonces, la tríbrida se detuvo al instante, y frunció el ceño. Freya disfrutó de ver cómo la máscara de su amiga se desvanecía ante sus ojos, desvelando su verdadero rostro.

−¿Qué haces aquí? _–_preguntó la ahora más morena chica, de rizos castaños y ojos almendrados. Freya sonrió, pero no respondió. ¿Cómo me has encontraod?

−Nunca te has esforzado mucho por esconder tu rastro, Hay. Ambas sabemos que siempre has sido demasiado arrogante como para no desear ser perseguida.

−No me llames así. Perdiste el derecho a hacerlo cuando mataste a mi bebé.

Hayley derramó una solitaria lágrima, justo antes de atacar. Freya, sonriente, esperó. La tríbrida la atravesó limpiamente sin poder agarrarla, pero, cegada por el odio, la rabia y la frustración, siguió atacando, aun sabiendo perfectamente que nunca la tocaría a no ser que ella quisiera.

−La verdad, amiga, no entiendo que me odies. Yo te di todo lo que tienes ahora. Si no fuera por mí, tú ahora estarías muerta.

−¿De qué me sirve el poder? Me quitaste a mi hija. Me quitaste al hombre al que amaba. Me quitaste todo. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un encaprichamiento?

−¡No fue un encaprichamiento! _–_la voz de Freya sonó más alta de lo que la chica había esperado. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa; no podía permitirlo. No fue un encaprichamiento. Yo lo amaba. Amaba a Jack, Hay. Y tú lo sabías. Pero aun así me lo quitaste, y me lo restregaste durante años.

* * *

_El bebé llora. Aquel era un problema que Freya no había anticipado. Necesitaba leche para alimentar al bebé. Bueno, que llorara por ahora. Ya la alimentaría después. Hayley seguía llorando, pero también seguía luchando. Tenía que soltarse. Tenía que llegar hasta aquella rata traidora, recuperar a su hija y matar a la que había considerado su amiga._

_Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo. Freya colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca, y repentinamente, Hayley cayó en un sueño profundo. Un hechizo de sueño. Muy útil con madres que lloran más que sus hijos. Freya no apartó la mano de la boca de su amiga, y comenzó a cantar. Hayley se lo agradecería. Le estaba dando tanto… La mayoría del tiempo, pensaba que no se lo merecía. Que ni siquiera debería matarla. Atarla a un árbol y soltar a una manada de lobos sería más justo. Sí, y ella lo disfrutaría mucho más. Pero no lo hacía. Ella no era así._

_Terminó el hechizo. Jackson, todavía acurrucado a sus pies, gemía al ver que la piel de su amada aparecía cada vez más pálida. Sí, que sufriera. Él merecía tanto como ella, si no más. Él también había sabido de sus sentimientos, y no sólo eso, sino que se había preocupado de darle la impresión de que su amor duraría. De que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Todo habían sido mentiras. Sólo un modo de deshacerse de ella._

_Freya sacó un puñal y le abrió la garganta a su amiga. El lobo rugió de dolor, y la rubia esbozó una sonrisa. Escuchó pasos y gritos en el exterior, y supo que la segunda parte de su plan había llegado ya. La chica se acuclilló y habló al lobo al oído._

−_Vamos, chico. Ve a por ellos._

_Sus hermanos también sufrirían. Se lo merecían, por no haber considerado quedarse con ella. Habían decidido que el poder era más importante que su propia hermana. Su propia sangre. Y ella se vengaría de aquello._

_Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a un muy furioso Klaus Mikaelson. El lobo saltó._

* * *

−¿Tú lo amabas? Ni tú ni nadie en tu familia sabéis lo que significa amar –las lágrimas caían desconsoladas por las mejillas de Hayley; la chica no hizo ningún esfuerzo por borrarlas−. Sólo os interesa el poder.

−Eso no es cierto. Mi hermano es así. Pero yo… Yo era una chica normal y corriente. Humana. Una adolescente tonta que se creyó tus palabras. Si supieras todo lo que sé, te detendrías ahora mismo.

−Estás controlando a Malachai. Te crees que no lo sé. Pero soy más lista que tú, Freya. Sé más que todos vosotros –la tríbrida gritó las últimas palabras, y siguió corriendo.

Freya no contestó, pero corrió junto a ella. Sabía que la estaba enfadando. Que se arriesgaba a que Hayley la encontrara. A ella y a Hope. Pero no le importaba. Aquello era parte de su plan. Y sus planes nunca salían mal.

−¿Qué planeas, Freya? ¿De qué te sirve evitar que mate a tu hermano? Tú misma lo intentaste una vez.

La rubia siguió en silencio. No podía contarle la verdad. No podía contarle que, si Klaus moría, Hope había amenazado con torturarla hasta la muerte. No podía decir a Hayley que su hija, a la que creía muerta, no sólo estaba viva, sino que además se había convertido en una psicópata con el único objetivo de mantener a salvo a su padre.

Así que mintió. Con el paso de los siglos, se había convertido en una experta del engaño y la mentira.

−Es mi hermano. Puede que yo no le tenga mucho aprecio, pero mis hermanos sí lo hacen. Y si se enteran de que no hice nada por evitar su muerte, vendrán en mi busca. Soy joven, Hay. No quiero morir, al menos no todavía.

−Eres una hipócrita. La muerte te rodea. A ti y a todos los Mikaelson. De no haber sido por vosotros, yo habría sido una muchacha normal. Me habría casado con un hombre normal, habría sido madre, abuela y bisabuela. Pero, en cambio, lo único que tengo es… nada.

_No tenía nada. _Y aquella, incluso si ella no se daba cuenta, era su mayor arma. No tener nada significaba también no tener que preocuparse por nada que no fuera ella misma. Tenía una libertad con la que ni Freya ni ningún otro miembro de la familia Mikaelson contaría jamás. Estaban destinados a depender los unos de los otros, sin importar lo poderosos o inmortales que fueran.

−Ve, Hayley. Sigue con tu plan. Pero no olvides algo: no vas a conseguirlo. Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo. Podrías ocuparte de temas más importantes. Como, por ejemplo, de Jack.

−Jack está muerto. Tú lo mataste.

−¿Eso es lo que piensas?

Freya sonrió, y un segundo después desapareció. Se desvaneció, sin dejar un solo rastro que seguir. Hayley suspiró. No podía creer en sus palabras. Quería hacerla dudar. Quería que olvidara sus verdaderos objetivos. Pero no lo lograría. Ella no se lo permitiría. La tríbrida sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse, y siguió corriendo. Todo era mentira.

O tal vez no.

* * *

_Nik,_

_Sé que he hecho mal al marcharme. Sé que nunca me perdonarás por huir. Pero no aguantaba más. Me estaba ahogando ahí dentro. Sabía que me ibas a matar tarde o temprano, y además…_

_Además está el hecho de que siento que me has hecho algo. Me has hecho olvidar algo. Ni siquiera sé si eres capaz de hacer algo así, pero sospecho que eres capaz de hacer muchas más cosas de las que me has contado. Así que es la posibilidad que más me convence de todas las que se me han pasado por la cabeza._

_No culpes a Kol por esto. Él me ha ayudado mientras que ha estado junto a mí. Si no fuera un maldito híbrido asesino, incluso lo consideraría mi amigo. Él no sabía nada de esto; sé que es difícil de creer, y lo será sobre todo para él, pero no lo sabe todo. Al menos, no sobre mí._

_Lo siento, Nik. Siento que nos hayamos tenido que conocer así. Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si no temiera que fueras a presentarte ante mí con intención de clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda, podríamos habernos conocido más. Podríamos habernos conocido de verdad. Ya me entiendes, sin nada sobrenatural de por medio._

_Pero las cosas son así. Y por mucho que haya terminado huyendo de ti, quiero darte las gracias. Incluso si mi tiempo junto a ti ha sido duro, siento que también he crecido mucho a tu lado. Tal vez haya sido gracias a eso que me he atrevido a huir. Tal vez haya sido sólo mi testarudez._

_Gracias._

_Espero que no nos volvamos a ver. No porque no quiera volver a verte nunca, sino porque siento que me querrías matar si me vieras de nuevo._

_Caroline_


	18. CAPÍTULO XVII: INFANCIA

Tengo que decirlo, me estoy enamorando de la relación de Caroline y Jeremy. No me había pasado esto nunca, que dos personajes de mi historia se hicieran amigos sin que yo lo planeara de antes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **2,822.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**INFANCIA**

−Tal vez este sea un buen momento para comentaros que me encontré con el cadáver de Richard en el almacén.

Bonnie soltó un grito ahogado. Elena simplemente alzó una ceja. El resto de los asistentes a aquel extraño suceso no se movieron. Kai se encontraba dentro de un círculo formado por los tres hermanos Mikaelson. Elijah aparentaba estar tan impasible como siempre. Kol, a pesar de parecer estar de muy mal humor, no hizo nada por contradecir a su hermano cuando este le pidió que le ayudara. Y Klaus lo miraba fijamente, como si todavía estuviera debatiéndose entre matarlo o salvarlo.

−¿Por qué iba a ayudarte sin que tú antes cumplieras tu parte del trato?

−Porque si no me ayudas es bastante probable que a la hora de cumplir mi parte del trato esté tirado por los suelos muerto de fiebre.

Tenía un punto, Klaus no podía negarle aquello. No podía arriesgarse a que muriera. No ahora, que ya lo tenía casi a sus pies. Lo necesitaba. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. Si no fuera importante, no estaría siendo controlado por alguien poderoso, ni April estaría en su busca. Pero Klaus no comprendía qué había de especial en aquel chico. No era más que otra Cazadora, un brujo poderoso, de aquello no había duda, pero un humano al fin y al cabo.

El híbrido original conocía muy pocos relatos sobre Cazadoras masculinos. Los pocos que habían existido siempre se habían mantenido ocultos, atacando a los suyos desde las sombras. Les convenía. Si se arriesgaban a exponerse al ojo humano (o híbrido, en aquel caso), se arriesgaban también a convertirse en el objetivo de una especie entera. Preferían mantenerse ocultos, y hacer que las historias que se contaban sobre ellos los volvieran todavía en criaturas más poderosas. Se había dicho que eran inmortales. Que su solo tacto podía matar a un híbrido. Que no podían salir por el día porque su naturaleza los empujaba a combatir a las criaturas de la noche. A Klaus todas aquellas historias le parecían tonterías.

Había muy pocas cosas que pudieran aumentar el poder de un no-híbrido. Estaban los hechizos potenciadores, las conversiones a híbridos y los hechos traumáticos. El efecto de estos últimos nunca había sido comprobado del todo, pero Klaus creía en su veracidad. Él mismo había cambiado y se había vuelto más poderoso y más despiadado después de sufrir durante años la violencia de su padrastro.

−¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, todavía mirando al Cazador, que alzó una ceja.

−Me mordió tu hermanita la rubia. Pensaba que ya lo sabías. Menuda decepción. Y yo que pensaba que los originales eran listos…

−Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Dime qué te ocurrió, qué te hizo cambiar, y yo te salvaré. Si no me dices nada, te mataré en este mismo instante, y sabes que después iré a por tu amiguita.

Kai lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía contar la verdad. Si lo hacía, todas las personas a las que conocía Bonnie lo abandonarían. Pero si no lo contaba, sería él el que los perdiera a ellos. No podía permitirlo.

−Diles que se vayan, y te lo contaré.

−Venga ya, Kai –Elena parecía aburrida−. ¿En serio piensas que algo de lo que nos digas nos puede sorprender ya? ¿Qué has hecho, matar bebés recién nacidos en un hospital?

Bonnie se levantó. Cogió del brazo a una muy sorprendida Elena y se la llevó de la sala. Antes de desaparecer, le dirigió una mirada a Kai que el chico entendió a la perfección. Le estaba dando tiempo, pero tendría que contárselo tarde o temprano. Y Kai se aseguraría de que fuera más tarde que temprano. Cuando ambos estuvieran retirados y se pasaran los días balanceándose en una mecedora en el porche de su casa, por ejemplo.

El chico tragó saliva. Se giró hacia Klaus, y abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, dispuesto a contar por primera vez todo lo que le sucedió cuando era apenas un niño.

−Todo empezó cuando yo era muy pequeño…

* * *

−Deberíamos organizar un plan por nuestra cuenta.

Jeremy se acomodó en su cama, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza. No dijo nada en respuesta a Caroline, que estaba sentada en su cama mientras que escribía en una libreta que les había dejado Kol antes de marcharse.

A decir verdad, se había esforzado bastante porque no se murieran de aburrimiento a pesar de estar "encerrados". Les había dejado dos libretas; una bolsa llena de bolígrafos, lápices y subrayadores; varios libros de distintos géneros; un portátil en el que ver películas y mucha comida. Dentro de lo que cabía, estaban en buen sitio.

−¿Me has oído?

−Sí −contestó simplemente el chico, pero no añadió nada; al menos, no al principio−. Pero no se me ocurre qué podemos hacer tú y yo, dos simples humanos.

Caroline frunció el ceño. Sabía a lo que Jeremy se refería. Llevaba intentando convencerla de que se transformara desde que ella le había mostrado la sangre de híbrido que tenía. Pero ella no quería hacerlo. No quería ser inmortal. No quería ser una amenaza mortal tampoco.

Jeremy no parecía entender aquello. Para él, que había vivido rodeado se Cazadoras y de híbridos toda su vida, la conversión era algo normal, algo que desearía que sucediera algún día. Para él, transformarse en híbrido sería un orgullo. Significaría que podría, al fin, enfrentarse realmente a lo que siempre le habían dicho: que los híbridos eran seres despreciables, asesinos sin sentimientos; y que las Cazadoras merecían ser idolatradas por humanos como él. Sería enfrentarse a Richard.

Pero Richard estaba muerto. Kol le había contado con todo lujo de detalles lo que le había hecho. Le había hablado de todos y cada uno de los métodos de tortura que había utilizado con él. Y, tal vez algo a su pesar, Jeremy se alegraba de oír que Richard había sufrido. El hombre que siempre lo había tratado como a una mierda había pagado al fin. Jeremy se sentía aliviado. Contento, incluso. Y, sin embargo…

−¿Qué sentirías si muriera Klaus? –preguntó repentinamente.

Sentía que, a pesar de que su situación con Richard fuera muy diferente de la de Caroline con Klaus, seguía teniendo similitudes. Ambos habían odiado a sus "mentores", pero aun así los habían ayudado a madurar. A crecer.

−No puede morir. Así que no se me ha pasado jamás por la cabeza.

−Supón que muriera. De verdad. ¿Qué sería lo primero que harías?

−Probablemente llorar –Caroline rió, y se giró hacia el chico−. Soy una tonta. Creo que lloro incluso cuando mueren criminales.

−¿Lo echarías de menos?

−Probablemente. A pesar de que fuera un asesino algo loco, no era mala compañía. ¿Por qué preguntas?

−Kol mató a mi padrastro. Richard Lockwood llevaba cuidándome desde que mis padres me abandonaron. Él siempre me cuidó, pero en el fondo, todo su interés era crear un arma para combatir Cazadoras que no supusiera una amenaza para él mismo. Ni una amenaza clara para los híbridos. Yo era el perfecto espía. Con el tiempo, llegué a creer que lo odiaba. Pero, ahora que está muerto…

−No puedes evitar pensar que lo preferías vivo que muerto. ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres vivo, y no sólo matarlo tú mismo? Realmente no pareces sentir mucho su muerte.

Jeremy no contestó rápidamente. Se quedó pensando en lo que Caroline acababa de decir, y en que tal vez tenía razón. El chico había tenido en algún momento de su vida pensamientos que le habían hecho dudar de su propia cordura. Pensamientos sobre asesinatos, torturas y sufrimiento. No propio, sino de su padrastro. Y eso le había asustado. Por eso, había ignorado sus pensamientos, y se había convertido en el soldado de Richard.

Caroline se levantó y se sentó junto a él. Le puso una mano en el brazo, y el chico levantó la cabeza. Se encontró con una sonrisa, y extendió una mano, en la que tenía uno de los frascos de sangre.

−Tal vez eres tú el que debería convertirse.

* * *

La nota la encontró Damon. Caroline se había encargado de esconderla muy bien, hasta el punto de que, tras revisar la casa tres veces, Elijah todavía no la había encontrado. Y Damon la encontró sólo por casualidad. Después de cansarse de buscar pistas por toda la habitación que había ocupado Caroline, se había sentado en su cama, y había visto un papel doblado metido en el hueco que había en un cajón de la encimera. Cuando la vio, supo que Klaus querría matar a sus dos hermanos por no haber sido capaces de encontrarla.

Se la llevó enseguida, preocupado de que el híbrido se enfadara con él también. Era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento. Así que bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, y entró en la sala principal, esperando encontrarse con todas las Cazadoras. Sin embargo, allí sólo estaba Kai, y aparentemente estaba de muy mal humor. Frente a él, Klaus sonreía.

−Mira –dijo Damon solamente, ignorando la extraña situación que había encontrado. Le tendió el papel, que Klaus leyó a velocidad sobrenatural. El ceño del híbrido original fue frunciéndose progresivamente conforme iba leyendo−. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

−Encontrarla. Elijah, ve a buscarla al centro. Kol, tú ve a las casas de las afueras. Damon, voy a darte algo que llevo tiempo pensando en darte. Hasta que decidiste traicionarme, claro. Pero voy a ignorar tu traición por el momento.

Dicho aquello, le tendió uno de los anillos de día que llevaban los favoritos de los originales. Damon lo cogió, y se preparó para salir. Klaus lo detuvo.

−Búscala en todos los restaurantes, cafeterías, bibliotecas, tiendas… Cualquier sitio en el que sería teóricamente difícil que estuviera.

El híbrido asintió, y se marchó corriendo. Kai y Klaus se quedaron a solas en la sala.

−Te curaré cuando tenga a Caroline de vuelta conmigo. No es porque no piense curarte, sino porque tengo otras prioridades. Hasta luego.

Dicho aquello, se marchó. Kai suspiró, temiendo lo que venía. La que venía. Bonnie entró en la sala segundos después. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa era la misma que dirigiría a alguien peligroso. Una mezcla entre decisión y miedo. El chico rodó los ojos, y se acercó a ella. Tiró de su brazo hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en el sofá, con ella sobre su regazo. Kai le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y cerró los ojos.

Bonnie no le dijo nada. Quería apartarse, sentarse a su lado, demostrarle que no había nada entre ellos más que la conexión que siempre había habido por ser ambos Cazadoras natos. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue pasarle una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo y masajeándolo a partes iguales. El chico volvió a suspirar.

−¿En serio quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres volver a odiarme como antes?

−Nunca te he odiado de verdad. Que quisiera matarte a cada segundo no significa que te odiara.

−Peor aún. Voy a conseguir que me odies así, en dos minutos.

−Habla, Kai. Te prometo que no te odiaré.

Y así, tras varios minutos de silencio, Kai empezó a hablar.

* * *

_Siempre fui el niño raro. Mis padres nunca me quisieron como quisieron a mis hermanos. Sobre todo mi padre. Mi madre… simplemente era débil. Se dejaba llevar por lo que le decía mi padre. Y mi padre siempre me odió._

_Nunca he sabido por qué. Tengo recuerdos de cuando era muy pequeño, apenas un bebé. Mi padre, entonces, me quería. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer. Pero luego algo cambió. Fue después de que yo empezara a ir a la psicóloga del colegio. Mis profesores lo habían recomendado, porque habían visto que nunca socializaba con nadie. Así que me mandaron con ella. La señorita Laughlin. La recuerdo a la perfección. Creo que me daba tantas piruleta que me provocó media docena de caries._

_A mí me encantaba ir a mis consultas con la psicóloga. Ella me pedía que le contara lo que hacía en clase y lo que hacía en casa. Y luego me proponía ejercicios. Que probara a jugar con otros niños de mi curso en los columpios. Que un día quedara con ellos para jugar en el parque. Que asistiera a las barbacoas organizadas por las otras familias. Yo lo hice todo. Y sentía que las cosas iban a mejor._

_Pero no era así. Empecé a sentirme raro. Ya no tenía esa constante necesidad de estar solo. Pero no me sentía normal. Tenía pensamientos raros. Pensaba en que ninguno de los niños estaría jamás a mi altura. Que yo siempre sería mejor que ellos. En aquel momento no me di cuenta, pero me da la impresión de que la señorita Laughlin me influyó en aquello. El caso es que empecé a tener sueños raros. Empecé a soñar con herir a mis compañeros de clase. A mis propios hermanos._

_Nunca llevaba a cabo mis sueños, por supuesto, pero me sentía cada vez más cerca del precipicio. Sentía que llegaría un momento en el que todo se desmoronaría a mi alrededor, y que haría algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría. Y ese día llegó._

_Había invitado a un compañero de clase a casa, para hacer los deberes juntos y luego jugar en el jardín. Todo muy normal, aparentemente. Pero él se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien en mi casa. Se dio cuenta de que la merienda que nos preparó mi madre era muy desproporcionada. De que mi padre ni siquiera me miraba, mientras que abrazó a cada uno de mis hermanos. De que mi cuarto era el único en el que no había un solo juguete. Y también se había dado cuenta de que, cuando me propuso que fuéramos a mi cuarto, mi primer instinto fue dirigirme al sótano._

_Me contó lo que pensaba. En aquel momento teníamos sólo doce años. ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de algo así? El caso es que intentó convencerme de que debía avisar a la policía, de que si no lo hacía mis padres acabarían matándome. Yo me enfadé. Y le pegué. No una vez. Le pegué hasta que quedó inconsciente, y luego lo bajé al sótano sin que me vieran mis padres._

_Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho demasiado tarde. Tenía mucha fuerza para mi edad; ya sabes, fuerza de Cazadora. Y murió. En mis brazos, mientras que yo intentaba salvarlo, los dos tirados en el suelo frío del sótano de mi casa. Mi padre nos encontró allí horas después, cuando ya era hora de cenar._

_Se puso furioso. Me encerró allí durante días, sin comida ni agua, así que no supe lo que hizo con el… con el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a por mí, supe que hasta aquel momento había conocido la faceta tranquila de mi padre. Recuerdo todo a la perfección. Me cogió, me llevó hasta el comedor y les habló a todos mis hermanos y a mi madre de lo horrible que era. Me dio una paliza delante de ellos también. Dijo que serviría de ejemplo. Mi madre no hizo nada por detenerlo. Creo que aquello fue lo peor. Al final me dio un golpe contra la mesa del comedor que me dejó inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté, volvía a estar en el sótano. Y no salí de allí en tres años. Mi padre me contó en una de las visitas en las que me traía comida y agua que había matado a mi madre también. Por lo visto, se suicidó, no sabiendo cómo afrontar que su marido maltratara así a su hijo. Al final, me rompí. Recuerdo que dejé de preocuparme. Dejé de sentir. Me convertí en el psicópata que siempre me has acusado de ser. Y también me convertí en brujo. Derribé a mi padre en una ocasión, y logré escapar. Por lo que sé, se mudaron después de que yo desapareciera. Tampoco es que me importe._

_Escapé. Y, a pesar de haber matado a dos personas, lo único que sentí fue alegría._

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos. Muchos minutos. Bonnie vio que Kai estaba llorando. Dudaba que lo hubiera hecho mientras que contaba la misma historia a los Mikaelson. Dudaba que lo hubiera hecho en muchos años.

La chica lo abrazó. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a lo que Kai le acababa de contar. No lo culpaba de nada de lo que hubiera pasado, la verdad. Sabía que había algo raro con la terapeuta. Ella lo había empujado a la locura. Estaba segura de aquello. Sin embargo, por mucho que no culpara a Kai del asesinato de aquel chico, sabía que sería imposible convencerlo a él de lo mismo.

−No te odio. Para nada –fue lo que le dijo en cambio.

Kai no le contestó, pero se reclinó en el sofá, y ambos se quedaron ahí, en una burbuja en la que sólo estaban ellos, a pesar de que el mundo estuviera desmoronándose a su alrededor a causa de una guerra de seres sobrenaturales demasiado poderosos.


	19. CAPÍTULO XVIII: CAOS

Este, si todo va bien, es el penúltimo capítulo. Ya sólo falta el último capítulo y el epílogo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **2,950.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**CAOS**

Las calles estaban desiertas. Aquello era bueno. Jeremy caminó tranquilamente por las calles, aparentando normalidad, con Caroline tras él. Ambos sabían que se estaban arriesgando mucho al caminar tan tranquilamente por las mismas calles en las que podían estar los mismos hombres que los buscaban. Pero también sabían que el mejor modo de esconderse era estar a la vista.

Su plan era una locura. Sabían que no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Y, a pesar de ello, no habían podido evitar actuar. Sentían que estaban a punto de perder la cabeza por estar tanto tiempo encerrados y aislados.

Aunque, en realidad, Caroline no sabía cuál era el plan.

La chica era consciente de que se estaba dejando llevar por la adrenalina. Sabía que la emoción que sentía en aquel momento, una emoción casi excesiva, estaba sólo causada por su insistencia en no querer estar asustada. Era preferible poder huir que sentarse en el suelo y llorar. Y eso mismo le había dicho Jeremy.

−¿A dónde vamos a ir? −preguntó la chica. Hasta el momento sólo se había dedicado a seguir a su nuevo amigo por la ciudad, y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que se había dejado llevar−. No pretenderás ir a su casa, ¿verdad?

−Claro que no. Al menos, no todavía.

Caroline alzó una ceja, pero no se detuvo. Tal vez tuvieran que ir a casa de los Mikaelson. Allí estarían sus verdugos, tanto Klaus como Kol. Allí podrían enfrentarse a ellos. Y fallar estrepitosamente. Aquello no le resultaba muy deseable a Caroline. No, si tenían que atacar, sería tras haber probado todas y cada una de las otras posibilidades que tuvieran a su alcance. La rubia estaba segura de no querer volver a aquella casa de locos en toda su vida.

Jeremy se metió en una pequeña tienda de ropa. Era una de aquellas boutiques caras en las que él nunca habría podido comprarse nada. Caroline llevaba yendo a ella desde que era pequeña. Aquel podía ser un problema. Si alguno de los dependientes la reconocía, se sorprenderían de verla. Por lo que le había contado Jeremy, ella había sido dada por desaparecida, y sus padres estaban haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder por encontrarla. Así que Caroline caminó casi agachada por la tienda, dirigiéndose a uno de los probadores, y atrayendo al chico con ella.

−¿Qué hacemos aquí? Si alguien me ve, llamarán a la policía. O a mis padres. La verdad, no sé qué sería peor.

−Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa –le susurró el chico, mirando hacia fuera del probador por un pequeño resquicio−. No podemos poner en marcha mi plan maestro vestidos así.

−Y piensas robar ropa aquí, en la tienda más pequeña de Mystic Falls. Supongo que eres consciente de lo ridícula que suena la idea.

−No te preocupes, Care. Tengo un plan.

Dicho aquello, Jeremy salió del probador, y se dirigió tranquilamente al lugar en el que estaba la dependienta. Caroline maldijo para sus adentros. Conocía a aquella mujer como si fuera la madre de alguna de sus amigas. Le había regalado galletas de chocolate cuando era pequeña. Sin embargo, Jeremy parecía muy relajado en su presencia, y Caroline empezó a temerse algo.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio como aquella mujer se giraba y sonreía al ver al moreno. Se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo que pareció a punto de asfixiarlo. Jeremy rió al notar el entusiasmo de la mujer, y la abrazó de vuelta. Caroline, todavía temerosa, salió de su escondite. Se escondió tras unos percheros llenos de abrigos de distintos tipos y colores, y esperó.

Jeremy habló con la mujer durante varios minutos; casi parecía haber olvidado su presencia. Finalmente, todavía abrazando a la dependienta con uno de sus brazos, se giró exactamente hacia el lugar en el que estaba escondida la rubia y le hizo un gesto para que saliera. Caroline ignoró su petición, todavía temerosa de ser descubierta.

−Vamos, Caroline –habló la mujer. Caroline dio un respingo−. Te conozco desde que llevabas pañales. Sal de ahí, te prometo que no tengo ninguna intención de meterte en problemas.

Todavía asustada, Caroline dio un paso adelante. La mujer, Nadia, sonreía, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla igual que había hecho con Jeremy. La rubia vio que su nuevo amigo giraba el cartel en la puerta para indicar que la tienda estaba cerrada mientras que se veía asfixiada por la dependienta de la tienda. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar luchando por respirar, Caroline se sintió feliz. Hacía tanto que nadie le daba un abrazo así… un abrazo de madre. Resultaba casi mágico.

Cuando finalmente la soltó, Nadia arrastró a ambos a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había varios sillones y, lo que más llamó la atención de Caroline, una cafetera. La chica se soltó del agarre de Nadia y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la máquina. Cogió la primera cápsula que vio y la insertó en la cafetera. Mientras que esperaba, comenzó a dar golpecitos en la mesa con las uñas. Jeremy la detuvo, notando su nerviosismo.

−Verás, Caroline, trabajar con Richard también ha significado que he conocido a muchos, digamos, aliados de las Cazadoras. Y una de esas aliadas es la señorita Petrova.

−Señorita Petrova… −la mujer negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió−. Te he cambiado pañales, niño. Ni se te ocurra intentar adularme.

−La señorita Petrova era una Cazadora hace años. Y sigue siéndolo, obviamente, sólo que ya no está en activo.

−Así es. No tienes de qué preocuparte conmigo, querida. Si quieres que hable con tus padres, lo haré, pero si me dices que no lo haga, puedes estar segura de que tu secreto estará a salvo.

Caroline asintió, aunque sólo atendía a medias. Estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de su taza de café. La primera en casi dos semanas. Dejar de tomar café había sido una de sus ridículas maneras de "desafiar" a Klaus. Así, al menos supuestamente, demostraba que no se dejaba embaucar por todo lo que él le daba. La verdad, cuando decidió ponerse en huelga de café, no se le pasó por la cabeza lo difícil que le resultaría cumplir con lo que se había impuesto a sí misma.

Jeremy sonrió al verla disfrutar tanto con su dosis de cafeína, y se preparó un café para él también. Se sentó junto a ella, y dio un sorbo.

−Mientras estemos aquí, estaremos a salvo. Aunque la verdad es que no planeo quedarme aquí durante mucho tiempo. Quiero encontrar a Kol.

−Siempre odié a ese maldito original –intervino Nadia, dejándose caer en otro de los sillones despreocupadamente−. Era el que más dignaba a relacionarse con humanos y Cazadoras. A veces se relacionaba demasiado, no sé si me entendéis.

−Te entendemos. Muy bien.

−No hace falta que vengas conmigo, Care. Sé que que encuentres a Kol probablemente no sea lo mejor ahora, y además, siempre tendrás la posibilidad de encontrarte con Klaus. Así que, si prefieres quedarte aquí, por mí no hay problema.

−Quiero ir –Caroline parecía muy determinada−. Quiero enfrentarme a Klaus. Quiero hacerle ver que ya no me controla. Y si también podemos demostrárselo a Kol, mejor todavía.

−Tengo mis propios planes para Kol, Caroline. No te metas.

−No te preocupes. Sé que tienes que enfrentarte a él –dijo la chica. Luego sonrió, e hizo un guiño−. Pero te detendré si te sales de tus planes. Así que no te preocupes por perder el control.

Jeremy frunció el ceño.

−Muy graciosa.

* * *

Klaus recorrió el pueblo tres veces. No podía haber ido tan lejos. No podía haber huido del pueblo sola, después de huir de una familia de híbridos originales. No hacía mucho tiempo desde que había salido de la casa. ¿Verdad?

El híbrido se encontró de nuevo frente a su casa. No sabía por qué, pero la había visitado ya cinco veces desde que había comenzado a buscar. Se había parado frente al porche, con un pie sobre el primer escalón, y había luchado contra el instinto de entrar a la casa y coger a los padres de Caroline como rehenes. Sería inútil, pues no tenía modo de contactar con la chica. Pero seguía sintiendo ganas irrefrenables de hacerlo. De hacerle pagar por haberlo traicionado. Pero no lo haría.

Klaus se giró. Frente a él, a unos diez pasos, en mitad de la carretera, esperaba Caroline. El híbrido frunció el ceño. Había esperado cualquier cosa, menos aquello. No que la chica volviera a él, y que además pareciera tan tranquila después de haberlo traicionado. Pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con las manos unidas frente al cuerpo y una mirada tranquila, relajada.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el chico, dando varios pasos adelante. Se colocó al borde de la acera.

−¿No te alegras de verme? –Caroline sonrió. Estaba siendo valiente. Demasiado, por lo visto, pues había llegado al punto en el que Klaus se enfadó.

Recorrió los metros que los separaban a velocidad sobrenatural, la agarró de la garganta y la alzó varios centímetros en el aire, hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura. Para su desconcierto, Caroline no pareció sorprendida, ni asustada. Seguía tranquila, y aquello confundió al híbrido, que hasta el momento había pensado que conocía a la perfección.

−Dime, ¿dónde has estado? –preguntó, mientras que caminaba hacia la casa. No bajó a Caroline, pero pasó a agarrarla por la cintura−. ¿Quién te ha ayudado?

−No necesito la ayuda de nadie, Niklaus –al híbrido no se le pasó por alto que había utilizado su nombre completo, algo que la chica no había hecho nunca antes−. Y si quieres saber dónde he estado… He estado justo detrás de ti. Siguiéndote a todas partes. Es una pena que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Aquello era imposible. Ella nunca habría podido seguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta; al fin y al cabo, era un ser sobrenatural muy poderoso, con sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal y una enorme paranoia que siempre lo mantenía pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Así que tenía que haber algo más. Algo que le había pasado. O alguien que la había ayudado.

−Ha sido Kol, ¿verdad? Ese traidor…

−¿Kol? –Caroline soltó una carcajada, como si lo que hubiera dicho el rubio fuera una locura−. Tu hermanito probablemente esté muerto ya.

La sonrisa de la chica resultó escalofriante.

* * *

Kol supo que estaba siendo perseguido casi al instante. Para alguien como él, averiguar ese tipo de cosas era muy sencillo. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento que delatara su descubrimiento. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar al motel. Sentía que había algo raro en aquella situación, y que aquel algo tenía que ver con la habitación de motel que había pagado por tiempo indefinido con el dinero de las Cazadoras.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que había pedido para él. Y rápidamente supo qué estaba mal. La habitación estaba vacía. Totalmente vacía. Un día, y Caroline y Jeremy ya habían huido. O tal vez se hubieran vuelto contra él. Kol sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Entró, dejando la puerta abierta tras él. Supo quién era el que lo estaba persiguiendo. La única persona que quería verlo sufrir de verdad. Cuando escuchó pasos tras él, se giró.

Y se encontró cara a cara con Nadia Petrova. La mujer llevaba dos temibles dagas, una en cada mano; y sonreía de una manera que indicaba claramente que había ido allí a matar. Y Kol cayó. Se lanzó sobre ella, esperando que la edad la hubiera ralentizado lo suficiente como para poder derribarla en el primer intento. No se equivocó. Sin embargo, Nadia seguía sonriendo, y aquello consiguió confundir al híbrido.

Una mano lo agarró del pelo y tiró, con fuerza sobrehumana. Se vio lanzado sobre la cama que había pertenecido a Jeremy, y enseguida tuvo un cuerpo sobre él. Un cuerpo que conocía muy bien.

Jeremy.

Pero no estaba igual que siempre. Tenía colmillos.

−¿Qué habéis hecho?

−Sorpresa –dijo Jeremy, utilizando la misma palabra que había usado el híbrido cuando lo había atrapado. Se inclinó sobre él y le mordió; no en el cuello, sino en el pecho, justo encima del corazón.

Kol gritó.

* * *

El bosque era parte de la propiedad de los Mikaelson. Al mudarse a Mystic Falls de nuevo, Klaus se había asegurado de tener un lugar apropiado para efectuar el ritual. No sabía cuándo lo completaría finalmente, pero prefería no arriesgarse a perder una oportunidad de oro.

Oportunidad que ya había llegado. Caroline estaba a su lado, muy tranquila. A pesar de que el híbrido la hubiera llevado de un lugar a otro sin preguntarle y además tratándola mal, la chica no había dicho nada, ni había realizado ningún gesto. Simplemente se había quedado quieta y en silencio a su lado, como si esperara órdenes. Ojalá todo hubiera sido así de sencillo desde el principio. Si Caroline se hubiera entregado a él desde el primer momento, no tendrían que haber perdido tanto tiempo.

Kol, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde. Klaus lo esperaba, así que ni siquiera se molestó. Estaba demasiado contento, su parte lobo excitado hasta el punto en que apenas resistía las ganas de transformarse. Estaba eufórico. Apenas quedaban unos minutos para que recuperara su poder al completo. Unos minutos para convertirse en el ser más poderoso que habitaba la tierra. Unos minutos para ser invencible.

Elijah estaba preparándolo todo. No necesitaban muchas cosas, sólo las que había logrado Kol antes de decidir desobedecerlo. Un híbrido de su propia línea de sucesión, sangre de un brujo de la naturaleza, el libro de hechizos de su madre y la roca. La roca en la que estaba almacenado el poder mágico de Klaus.

Había llegado la hora. Kai Parker, al que todavía no había curado de su mordisco, estaba situado frente a la roca, con los ojos cerrados mientras que se comunicaba con la persona que le otorgaba poder. No tenía buen aspecto, y claramente estaba débil, pues Bonnie estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

−Eres un cerdo –comentó la chica, mirando a Klaus fijamente. No lo temía, al menos, ya no−. Como al final no lo cures te juro que te mataré, me da igual lo invencible que seas.

−Tranquila, amor. Si todo va bien, todos estaréis sanos y salvos en unas pocas horas.

Kai empezó a recuperar su color. Abrió los ojos, y miró al híbrido con odio. A pesar de parecer siempre dispuesto a lo que fuera por su propio beneficio (y el noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces, así era), no estaba de acuerdo con ayudar a que Klaus lograra lo único que necesitaba para convertirse en la criatura más peligrosa a la que jamás se enfrentaría. Se soltó del agarre de Bonnie, y dio un paso adelante, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la roca. La chica se echó hacia atrás, colocándose junto a Elena y Damon.

Klaus avanzó, con Caroline pisándole los talones. Ambos se colocaron frente a Kai, que sacó una daga del bolsillo. Bonnie estuvo a punto de soltar un grito ahogado. Le había robado la daga. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: planeaba matar a Klaus.

Rebekah corría sin pararse siquiera a descansar. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que los híbridos pudieran agotarse y quedarse sin aliento, mucho menos un híbrido original como ella. Pero así era. Cuando finalmente cruzó la frontera de Mystic Falls, la rubia tuvo que detenerse un instante a descansar. Luego, siguió corriendo.

Debía advertirlos. Tenían que prepararse. Los había engañado, y le había sido tan fácil… No le había hecho falta nada, solo ser quién era y adoptar un nombre y un aspecto nuevo. Habían sido tan estúpidos. La chica buscó a sus hermanos por toda la ciudad. Era incapaz de encontrarlos, y estaba comenzando a temer que su antigua cuñada los había encontrado. Hasta que se fijó en el cielo. Luna llena. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. El ritual estaba sucediendo en aquel mismo instante.

Supo rápidamente a dónde debía dirigirse. Rebekah conocía la propiedad de los Mikaelson como la palma de la mano, y sabía cuál era el lugar exacto en el que Nik siempre había planeado completar el ritual.

Escuchó voces a pocos metros de ella, y aceleró el paso hasta convertirse en un borrón en medio de las sombras. Irrumpió en el pequeño claro en el mismo instante en que Klaus degollaba a Caroline. La chica no gritó. A decir verdad, estaba sonriendo. Aquello sólo hizo que su muerte fuera todavía más escalofriante. A varios metros de ellos, Elena soltó un grito ahogado al ver a Rebekah.

−Bueno, ya estamos todos –comentó Kai, tan animado como de costumbre−. Me debes una, rubia. Me estoy muriendo por tu culpa.

−No sabes cuánto lo siento. Nik, Elijah, tengo que hablar con vosotros. En privado.

−Ahora no, Rebekah –Klaus estaba enfadado, todos fueron capaces de advertirlo−. ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy ligeramente ocupado?

−Vale, genial. Sigue ignorando a tu hermana favorita. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando te dignes a hablar conmigo. Y espero una disculpa.

Dicho aquello, la chica se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol. Klaus puso los ojos en blanco, pero su atención no se desvió de Kai, que en aquellos momentos entonaba los primeros versos de la segunda parte del hechizo. Elijah, en cambio, se acercó a su hermana pequeña, se agachó a su lado y esperó a que la chica quisiera hablar con él.

Rebekah tardó más de lo que su hermano había esperado. Por lo visto, estaba enfadado con él también. Sin embargo, finalmente, habló.

−Es Hayley, Elijah. April es Hayley.

Elijah cerró los ojos. Klaus los abrió. Y entonces se desató el caos.


	20. CAPÍTULO XIX: PELEAS FAMILIARES

¡HE TERMINADO LA HISTORIA! Publicaré el epílogo en un rato, cuando lo tenga algo revisado. Tengo que decir que no ha salido del todo como yo esperaba, y aunque puede que no todo haya quedado bien del todo, estoy satisfecha. No sé, igual algún día vuelvo a este mundo y escribo una secuela.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **6,131.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**PELEAS FAMILIARES**

* * *

Hayley irrumpió en el claro. No se había molestado en volver a convertirse en April, así que Klaus pudo volver a verla tal y como había hecho siglos atrás, cuando estaban comprometidos y esperaban un bebé. El híbrido y la tríbrida se miraron durante lo que parecieron horas. Klaus estaba sorprendido; Hayley, enfadada. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna intención de atacar. Parecía estar evaluando la situación.

Y entonces, Hope también apareció de entre los árboles, sonriente, con Freya a un lado y un lobo al otro. Hayley soltó un grito ahogado, pero no se movió.

−Madre, padre, encantada de conoceros.

El mundo se desmoronó alrededor de ambos padres. Klaus nunca había pensado que su bebé hubiera sobrevivido a lo que le pasó siglos atrás, por lo que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido en ninguna ocasión ir en busca de alguna pista sobre ella. Hayley, por otro lado, había visto a su bebé viva. Había visto cómo Freya se la arrancaba del vientre y se la llevaba, como si fuera suya. Pero había pensado que estaba muerta. Que, en el fondo, ella sólo era humana. Por lo visto, se había equivocado.

Y, sin embargo, no fue aquello lo único en lo que se fijó. También observó al lobo durante varios segundos, y vio en sus ojos una mirada que conocía muy bien. La mirada del único hombre al que jamás había amado. Freya realmente lo había maldecido a una eternidad de sufrimiento a sus pies. La mirada de la tríbrida se dirigió a su antigua mejor amiga. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hacia ella y, de un empujón, la lanzó contra un árbol. Una de las ramas la habría atravesado de no ser por Hope, que con un simple movimiento de la mano la detuvo antes de que llegara al árbol, y la dejó caer al suelo.

Kai soltó una carcajada al ver la sonrisa maníaca de la niña.

−Klaus, te presento a la niña psicópata que me tiene controlado. Niña rara, te presento a Klaus Mikaelson, el otro psicópata que no me quiere curar.

−Silencio, Malachai. No interrumpas el curso natural de las cosas.

−Sí, niña rara –Kai rodó los ojos, pero se echó hacia atrás−. Como tú digas.

−Estabas muerta. Yo te vi muerta.

Hope se giró hacia su padre. En su expresión no había nada del cariño que habían visto las Cazadoras; lo que vieron, en cambio, fue decepción. Tras siglos de protegerlo sin esperar nada a cambio, la chica se había encontrado con su padre. Y no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

−Tampoco te esforzaste mucho en buscarme.

−Vi tu cadáver. El tuyo y el de tu madre. ¿En serio esperabas que supusiera que de algún modo no sólo una, sino ambas, habíais resucitado?

Hope negó con la cabeza. No le servían los argumentos de Klaus. La niña se giró hacia su madre, que la miraba con amor. Parecía que no hubieran pasado varios siglos, y que ellas hubieran vivido juntas durante todo ese tiempo. La miraba como una madre miraba a su hija. Hope, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada de odio.

−Y tú… Tú sí que me viste viva. Me viste, y te quedaste ahí. Te marchaste. Me abandonaste. Y lo primero que haces cuando vuelves a verme es preocuparte por el maldito perro.

Las últimas palabras las gritó. Hayley se encogió sobre sí misma, avergonzada. Era cierto, no se había portado como debía con su hija. Cuando la alejaron de ella, Hayley estaba muy débil. Aquel era su argumento. A pesar de ello, sabía que en realidad no era más que una excusa. Así que hizo lo único que pudo: rogar.

Se dejó caer al suelo frente a su hija, y la agarró de ambas piernas.

−Lo siento, mi niña. Lo siento tanto…

−No, no lo sientes. Preferiste odiar a los demás que amarme a mí. Y eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás. Mi vida fue un infierno porque me abandonaste.

Kai se inclinó sobre Bonnie, y le susurró al oído.

−Me parece que Freya acaba de ser nombrada peor figura materna de la historia.

Bonnie, muy a su pesar, sonrió. Sin embargo, la alegría de ambos se desvaneció al instante. Kai perdió todo el color en un solo instante, y se desmayó. Damon apareció al momento junto a él para evitar que se cayera al suelo. La Cazadora se giró hacia Hope. La niña se estaba desmoronando. Aquella era la única explicación posible. No se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por el cual el control que ejercía sobre Kai fuera a desaparecer. A no ser que…

A no ser que fuera voluntario.

−¿Qué estás haciendo? –casi gritó la chica. Hope se giró hacia ella, y alzó una ceja. Sonreía−. Zorra.

−Tranquila, Bonster –dijo la niña, utilizado el mismo apodo que utilizaba siempre Kai−. No esperarías en serio que fuera a curarlo, ¿verdad?

−Hicimos todo lo que nos pediste –Elena apareció junto a ellos. Damon dejó a Kai en el suelo con el poco cuidado que le inspiraba el chico.

−Sí, muy bien. Eso es lo que tenéis que hacer. Hacerme caso. Obedecer.

−Estás como una maldita cabra.

−Puede ser. Pero sigo siendo la que tiene poder aquí.

−No por mucho tiempo –la voz de Rebekah sonó fuerte, decidida.

Todos se giraron hacia ella. No estaba sola. Sus hermanos la flanqueaban, y Hayley se encontraba tras ella, al lado del lobo. Hope, a pesar de lo que esperaban todos, comenzó a reírse de una manera casi psicótica. Freya se situó a su lado, y fulminó al lobo con la cabeza. La criatura comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, pero finalmente se detuvo y volvió al lado de los otros. Freya frunció el ceño. Hope la miró, y rodó los ojos.

−Seguro que esperabas que te amara, ¿verdad? Esperabas que, a pesar de los siglos en los que se ha visto condenado a seguirte a cuatro patas, estuviera enamorado de ti. Eres una ilusa, Freya.

La mayor de los hermanos Mikaelson bajó la mirada. Y notó algo extraño. Hacía apenas unos segundos, había habido un cadáver en el suelo, a pocos pasos de ella. Ahora, no había nada. El cuerpo de Caroline había desaparecido.

* * *

−¡Jeremy, detente!

Jeremy no se detuvo. Siguió bebiendo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que mantenía las manos de Kol sujetas sobre su cabeza. Llevaba robándole sangre ya cerca de quince minutos, a un ritmo lento pero dejándolo cada vez más débil. Y Kol no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. En un primer momento, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo; sin embargo, ahora se encontraba ya demasiado cansado. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sería tan sencillo dejarse ir…

El recién convertido híbrido se separó de él. Kol suspiró, y empezó a recuperar fuerzas. Aquella era una de las ventajas de ser un híbrido original; se recuperaba mucho más rápido que un híbrido corriente, ni que decir de un humano. La herida de su pecho se curó en segundos, y pronto, el único resto de la herida fue la marcha de sangre de alrededor y en las comisuras de Jeremy. Kol se incorporó, y se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama. El otro chico todavía se inclinaba sobre él, pero simplemente lo observaba, en silencio.

−Vale, supongo que me lo merecía. Pero, sinceramente, tienes el don de la oportunidad, amigo mío. En estos momentos mi familia puede estar siendo masacrada, y aquí estoy yo, sirviendo de alimento para ti. Increíble –Kol parecía estar hablando para sí mismo.

Jeremy frunció el ceño al ver la rápida recuperación del chico. Tal vez debería haber bebido más. O tal vez debería haberlo matado. En un principio, aquel había sido su objetivo. Sin embargo, había cambiado de idea en el último momento, y había decidido que lo mejor sería humillarlo de la misma manera en que él había hecho. Por lo visto, no le había salido muy bien.

Kol sonrió al ver su expresión confusa. Se acercó a él, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros, y acarició la mandíbula del otro híbrido.

−No esperabas que me recuperara tan rápido, ¿verdad? Siento ser una decepción, mi caballero. Pero nunca he necesitado que me salven. A excepción de aquella otra vez. Que quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

−Te odio –susurró Jeremy, apartándose de su toque.

−Lo sé. Pero sé que no es el sentimiento más fuerte que tienes hacia mí. Créeme, no eres el primero, ni serás el último.

−Quiero matarte.

−Y yo quiero besarte. Pero no voy a hacerlo. No voy a darte el gusto después de lo que me has hecho. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir en busca de mi familia. Y de Caroline. Ha sido muy lista, la verdad. Sacrificarse para que tú te transformes y te enfrentes a mí… Supongo que ella también me ha subestimado.

−No –Jeremy sonrió por primera vez, alejándose de él y poniéndose una cazadora de cuero−. Tú la subestimas a ella. Igual que lo habrá hecho tu hermano. Y ahora lo más probable es que esté muerto.

* * *

Damon sacó el pequeño frasco de sangre que llevaba en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Obligó a que Kai se lo bebiera, lo cual le resultó bastante difícil dado el estado en que se encontraba el chico. Bonnie se acercó corriendo para impedir que Damon lo matara. Sin embargo, Elena, comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó a su amiga y la detuvo.

−¿Qué haces, Elena? ¡Lo está matando! Va a convertirlo en uno de ellos.

−No se convertirá a no ser que muera, Bonnie –Damon la miró fijamente−. Klaus me dio esto por si acaso necesitaban ayuda. Supongo que en el fondo esperaba ser superado. Y confiaba en que Kai pudiera con ellos. O eso creo.

−¿¡Has tenido la cura durante todo este tiempo y no se la has dado!?

Bonnie se soltó del agarre de su amiga y se lanzó sobre el híbrido, que cayó al suelo. Cazadora e híbrido empezaron a forcejear, mientras que la otra chica rodaba los ojos y se acercaba a Kai. Aquello sí que resultaba sorprendente. Estaba dejando que su mejor amiga atacara a su novio mientras que "cuidaba" del chico al que odiaba. O había odiado, al menos. Durante las últimas semanas, le había resultado difícil odiarlo, por muy insoportable que fuera.

Kai abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Bonnie olvidó su pelea con Damon, y comenzó a gatear hacia donde el chico todavía estaba tumbado. Damon, sin embargo, ignoró que Kai acabara de despertar, y volvió a atacar a la bruja, que gritó. Sin embargo, el híbrido pronto se vio contra un árbol. Miró hacia Bonnie, pero la chica parecía tan sorprendida como él. Ambos se giraron hacia el Cazador recién despertado.

−¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? Me estaba muriendo, esperaba que me velarais durante todo este proceso.

* * *

Hayley fue la primera en atacar. No fue hacia Hope, nunca sería capaz de atacar a su hija. Lo que hizo, en cambio, fue dirigirse directamente hacia su antigua cuñada, la amiga que la había traicionado. Freya la esperaba, por lo que alzó una barrera a su alrededor que impidió que Hayley la tocara siquiera. Freya siempre se había considerado la más débil de sus hermanos, al menos después de que todos se hubieran transformado. Pero ella podía ser la más invencible de todos.

Y tenía además la ventaja de que todos la subestimaban.

Murmuró unas palabras, y un viento digno del más poderoso de los huracanes se levantó. Los híbridos lograron mantenerse en pie a duras penas, pero Hayley, que todavía estaba poniéndose en pie después de que el empuje mágico de Freya la tirara, volvió a salir volando hacia atrás. Chocó con un árbol, y una de las ramas se le clavó en el estómago.

Klaus atacó. Se encontró con Hope a medio camino. El híbrido se detuvo, dudoso, pero finalmente se decidió a atacarla, a pesar de que fuera su hija. Agarró la garganta de la niña, y la alzó del suelo. Hope sonrió. Y las aneurismas estuvieron a punto de lograr que Klaus cayera al suelo. Su hija era poderosa, aquello se lo tenía que admitir. Pero claro que lo era. Al fin y al cabo, era hija de los dos tríbridos.

Rebekah atacó. De una patada, lanzó a Hope al suelo, y se colocó rápidamente encima de ella. La golpeó, una y otra vez. Elijah, mientras tanto, se enfrentó a Freya, que tras haber dejado a Hayley a varios metros del suelo con la rama todavía atravesándole el estómago, se preparaba para volver a atacar. El mayor de los Mikaelson se quitó la chaqueta del traje, y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa. Freya sonrió. Y entonces se oyó un gemido animal.

Jackson se dejó caer al suelo momentáneamente, pero luego volvió a levantarse; su mirada había cambiado. Su mirada era ahora sumisa, pero insatisfecha. La mirada de alguien que se veía obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Como, por ejemplo, atacar a Elijah Mikaelson. Mordió el cuello del híbrido, que se soltó y se giró, agarrando la cabeza del lobo. Intentó romperle el cuello, pero el animal era mucho más fuerte de lo que había esperado, y no pudo lograrlo. Freya aprovechó aquel instante para volverse contra Klaus.

El híbrido sonrió.

−Todo te salió a pedir de boca aquella noche, ¿no, hermanita?

−Ya ves. Llevaba mucho tiempo preparándolo. Me merecía que el plan saliera bien.

−Deberías sentir vergüenza de llamarte a ti misma Mikaelson. Eres una traidora a tu familia.

−Tú también lo eres, Niklaus –Freya sonrió también−. Tú siempre has sido demasiado egoísta como para no traicionar a tus hermanos.

−Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Con mis hermanos.

−Bueno. Yo tengo a tu hija.

Y, dicho aquello, Klaus estalló. Se convirtió en lobo en apenas segundos, a una velocidad mucho más rápida de la que había logrado nunca. Se lanzó sobre su hermana a velocidad sobrenatural, y le mordió en el cuello. La rubia gritó. Gritó porque Hope la ayudara, porque Jackson la ayudara. Pero nadie la ayudó. Y, en un solo instante, cayó muerta al suelo.

Jackson gritó, y se soltó del agarre del mayor de los hermanos Mikaelson. El hechizo se estaba desvaneciendo. Seguía gimiendo, gruñendo y quejándose, mientras que se retorcía en el suelo. Y entonces, lentamente, su cuerpo fue transformándose. Dejó de ser un lobo para pasar a ser un humano. Su cuerpo era inhumanamente delgado, su pelo largo y grasiento. Sus uñas eran tan largas que apenas se diferenciaban de las garras que había tenido antes. El chico cayó al suelo, sus frágiles piernas incapaces de sostener su cuerpo tras haberse sostenido sobre cuatro miembros durante tanto tiempo.

El hechizo se había roto. La muerte de Freya había roto el hechizo que convertía a Jackson en lobo. Y, junto a ello, también se había roto su inmortalidad. Jackson comenzó a envejecer ante las miradas de todos los presentes. Sus cabellos se tornaron grises, las arrugas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, primero alrededor de los ojos, luego en la frente y alrededor de la boca. Mechones de pelo comenzaron a soltarse de su cabeza, e incluso perdió un diente. Durante aquel agonizante proceso, Jackson no pudo más que gritar. Y luego, al igual que había hecho la mujer que lo había mantenido vivo durante siglos, murió.

Hayley logró en aquel momento soltarse del árbol que la tenía sujeta a varios metros del suelo. Cayó al suelo dolorosamente, pero se levantó rápidamente y atacó. En ningún momento de lucidez se le habría pasado por la cabeza atacar a su hija, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en que lo había perdido todo. De nuevo. Había recuperado a su hija sólo para descubrir que había perdido la cabeza. Se había reencontrado con Jackson sólo para verlo morir.

Hope no la esperaba. Su madre se lanzó sobre ella y ambas cayeron al suelo. Hayley golpeó el rostro de la niña, en los mismos lugares en que Rebekah la había golpeado antes. Hope forcejeó; era más fuerte que su madre, así que no le costó mucho desasirse. Hope era más fuerte que todos ellos. Y, lo que era mejor, siempre tenía un plan B. Un plan B que estaba llegando en ese mismo instante. Y tenía muy mal humor.

* * *

Kai sentía que estaba siendo dominado. No había otra posible explicación para la rabia que sentía en aquel momento. Cuando era pequeño, había sufrido problemas de rabia y actitud; la señorita Laughlin se había encargado de erradicarlos. O, más bien, de redirigirlos. Así que hacía ya varios años desde su último ataque de rabia. Hasta aquel momento.

El chico sentía que Bonnie lo seguía de cerca, y que Damon y Elena, a pesar de mantenerse alejados, tampoco lo perdían de vista. No le importaba. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Caminó los últimos metros que lo separaban del claro en el que había estado hasta que se había desmayado. Mientras que andaba, preparaba también un hechizo. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, y no suficiente tiempo.

En cuanto vio a su objetivo, atacó. A unos cuantos pasos de él, Klaus gruñó. Sintió como si le hubiera atravesado un rayo. El lobo cayó al suelo. El híbrido tuvo que resistir el impulso de acurrucarse y soltar un gañido, pero se resistió y volvió a transformarse en humano. Se levantó, se giró y miró al lugar exacto en el que estaba Kai. Sin embargo, no vio nada. Ni tampoco lo hicieron Bonnie y los demás. Lo habían estado siguiendo de cerca, pero repentinamente había desaparecido. Casi como… Como si tuviera velocidad sobrenatural.

−Debo admitir que no me ha gustado nada que no me hayáis esperado para empezar la pelea –la voz de Kai sonó fuerte, desde el lado opuesto al que todos habían esperado. Se giraron, y lo vieron junto a Hope, sonriendo de manera que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca.

Ninguno excepto Bonnie y Hayley. La Cazadora había conocido a aquel Kai, pues así había sido la primera vez que lo conoció. Violento. Frío. Aterrador.

−Creo que hice un buen trabajo contigo, Malachai. Josette Laughlin fue una terapeuta magnífica –comentó la tríbrida, repentinamente adoptando la imagen de la que había sido terapeuta de Kai y amiga de Caroline−. Sí, definitivamente, me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo.

Kai se quedó mirándola. Y entonces sonrió.

−No sé cómo no se me pasó por la cabeza antes. Con el paso de los años se me olvidó que yo al principio no estaba loco. Fue todo culpa tuya. Grandísima zorra.

−¿Dónde ha quedado el respeto, Malachai? Cuando eras pequeño eras muchísimo más dócil.

Kai no contestó. Preparó otro hechizo rápidamente, y lo lanzó contra su antigua terapeuta. Sin embargo, ella lo conocía mejor de lo que el chico había esperado, y contrarrestó su ataque con otro. Ambos se vieron lanzados hacia atrás. Hayley volvió a adoptar su verdadero aspecto al golpearse con una roca y perder la concentración. Kai cayó directamente encima de Bonnie. La chica se lo quitó de encima, se levantó y golpeó a la tríbrida con un poderoso golpe mágico antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse. Hayley gimió, pero se puso en pie.

Rebekah y Elijah aprovecharon aquel instante para volverse contra Hope. Aquello distrajo a Kai, que se sintió repentinamente obligado a proteger a la niña. Corrió a una velocidad mucho más rápida de la que debería haber podido usar, y se interpuso entre los híbridos y ella. Ambos híbridos chocaron contra él, y los tres cayeron al suelo.

Damon suspiró. Vio que Elena pretendía avanzar para ayudar a su amiga, pero la detuvo.

−No vas a ir ahí. No voy a permitir que mueras por culpa de esta maldita guerra familiar.

−Tengo que hacer algo, Damon. No voy a dejar que Bonnie muera. Ni Kai.

−Por suerte, yo sé qué hacer –dijo el híbrido, sonriendo tranquilamente a pesar de lo grave de la situación. Elena frunció el ceño−. Tenemos que encontrar a Caroline.

Ambos salieron corriendo. Mientras tanto, la lucha continuó.

* * *

Las bolsas de sangre casi vacías llenaban el pequeño almacén de la tienda de Nadia. Caroline suspiró, nerviosa. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Convertirse en híbrida no podía ser bueno. Acabaría siendo una asesina, como Klaus y como Kol. Y como Jeremy.

Su plan había sido una locura. Un riesgo enorme. Pero se sentían débiles, impotentes ante una familia de seres sobrenaturales casi invencibles. La desesperación los había llevado a tomar medidas que en una situación diferente jamás habrían tomado. Caroline nunca había querido ser más de lo que era, ni siquiera tras averiguar lo que Klaus y sus hermanos eran. Se sentía bien siendo humana, y ya tenía suficientes problemas con tener que sacar buenas notas y todas sus labores como presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, Miss Mystic Falls y miembro del Comité de Embellecimiento de Mystic Falls. Convertirse en híbrida sólo traería más complicaciones.

Pero lo había hecho. Se había atrevido. Había bebido la sangre de Klaus, y luego había acudido a Klaus. Jeremy había hecho algo parecido, pero en su caso había pedido a Nadia que lo matara. La antigua Cazadora había estado sorprendentemente dispuesta a hacerlo.

Caroline sabía que podía salir del almacén, pero que no podría estar en el exterior durante mucho tiempo. Como híbrida, la luz del sol la mataría, por lo que tenía que asegurarse de hacer todo lo que debía antes del amanecer. La chica caminó hacia la salida. Estaba completamente sola; Nadia se había marchado con Jeremy después de su transformación, y no había vuelto.

La rubia volvió a suspirar antes de abrir la puerta. Sabía que era posible que no fuera a volver de nuevo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que intentar derrotar a Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

−¡Caroline!

El grito de Kol resonó por toda la tienda. El híbrido se giró hacia Jeremy, que lo miraba desde su posición al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa petulante. Sabía que había ganado, por mucho que su victoria fuera pequeña. Sabía que había logrado retrasar a Kol el tiempo suficiente como para que Caroline estuviera ya a varios kilómetros de ahí. Sabía que no llegarían a tiempo.

Kol se acercó a él rápidamente, lo empujó contra la pared y lo agarró del cuello.

−Sabes que va a morir. Sabes que no es rival para mi hermano. La has entregado a su muerte.

−Yo no la he entregado a nada –Jeremy no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse. Kol no lo estaba intentando ahogar, por lo que podía hablar perfectamente, y prefería que el original se fijara en sus palabras y no en sus gestos−. Tienes que dejar de subestimarla así. Ella no es una niña inútil. Y tiene algo que ni tú ni ninguna tríbrida va a tener jamás.

−¿Y qué es eso?

−A Klaus. A sus pies. Si quiere matarlo, va a lograrlo; porque puedes estar seguro de que tu hermano va a estar contento de que haya sobrevivido. Y tú no vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Los colmillos de Kol aparecieron repentinamente, pero el híbrido no lo mordió. En cambio, lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que chocara contra varias cajas de cartón llenas de ropa. No le hizo mucho daño, pero si lo desconcertó lo suficiente. Para cuando Jeremy pudo ponerse en pie, Kol ya se había marchado.

−Mierda.

Jeremy corrió. Si Kol llegaba antes de tiempo, estropearía todo. Lo bueno era que Jeremy sabía por fin cómo lograr atrasarlo. Sólo tenía que alcanzarlo.

* * *

Caroline casi chocó con Damon. El híbrido la cogió de los hombros y la detuvo mientras que ella corría hacia el claro. El primer impulso de la rubia al ver a uno de los híbridos de Klaus fue atacar y huir, pero se detuvo al ver a Elena. No la conocía hasta aquella noche, pero podía ver que era una Cazadora. Y si estaba con Damon, y aparentemente para nada a disgusto, sería porque Damon no quería hacerle nada. Al menos, no por el momento.

−Necesitamos tu ayuda.

−Si lo que necesitáis es que mate a Klaus, estáis de suerte. Es justo lo que iba a hacer –la rubia se soltó del agarre del moreno, y siguió corriendo. Damon y Elena lo siguieron. A la Cazadora comenzaba a costarle seguir el ritmo a dos híbridos; por mucho que fuera bastante más rápida que un humano normal, seguía cansándose mucho más rápido que ellos−. Cualquier otra cosa tendrá que esperar.

−En realidad, dudo que puedas matarlo. Pero con que puedas detener la pelea de allá me vale. Tenemos amigos a los que salvar.

−¿El mismo amigo que ayudó a matarme? Buenos amigos os buscáis.

−Él es parte del paquete, nos guste o no –Elena los alcanzó, aunque le costaba hablar−. Tenemos que salvar a Bonnie.

−Vale. Distraeré a todos. Pero si vuestro amiguito se vuelve loco y luego quiere mataros a mí no me digáis nada. Ya tengo mucho de lo que preocuparme.

Dicho aquello, la rubia volvió a adelantarse, y llegó al claro segundos antes que sus acompañantes. No se hizo ver. Se escondió tras un árbol. Bajo circunstancias normales, todos los híbridos que se encontraban en el claro habrían notado su presencia, pero en aquel momento estaban muy ocupados con su pelea, por lo que no notaron que estaban siendo vigilados.

Kai luchaba a duras penas contra Hayley. Por mucho poder que Hope hubiera dado al Cazador, poco tenía que hacer el chico contra una tríbrida de más de un milenio de edad y experiencia. Sin embargo, aguantaba, y Hope, mientras, se enfrentaba a sus dos tíos. Rebekah y Elijah luchaban con experiencia, pero no contaban con los poderes mágicos con los que contaba la niña, por lo que, de no contar con la ventaja numérica, habrían sido derrotados hacía ya un buen rato.

Bonnie, muy a su pesar, luchaba contra Klaus. No tenía nada en contra del Original aparte de su aversión natural hacia los híbridos, y a pesar de que en cualquier otro momento habría estado deseosa de luchar contra un híbrido como él, en aquel momento no podía preocuparse enteramente por él. No con Kai arriesgando su vida con sangre de híbrido en su interior. No podía dejarlo morir. Si moría, volvería. Y, incluso si no quería, acabaría matando. Porque alguien tan inestable con él con la sed de sangre de un híbrido sería una amenaza mortal para todos, incluida ella.

−¿Qué vamos a hacer? –susurró Damon, a pesar de que no le hacía falta. Nadie se percataría de su presencia ni siquiera si gritara.

−Yo me meto ahí. Hago lo que he venido a hacer. Vosotros haced lo que queráis.

Caroline avanzó lentamente, hasta colocarse justo frente a la posición de Klaus, que perdió la concentración cuando la vio. La daga que Bonnie le había lanzado se clavó directamente en su hombro. El híbrido se la sacó sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, y tiró la daga al suelo. Bonnie se giró también hacia el lugar en el que estaba Caroline, pero en vez de fijarse en ella, su mirada se dirigió exactamente al lugar en el que estaban escondidos Damon y Elena. Sabía que estaban ahí. Siempre se había sentido conectada a Elena y a Kai, los dos Cazadores con los que más tiempo había pasado, por lo que siempre sabía dónde estaban, y si estaban heridos. Del mismo modo, supo también que tenía que seguir luchando, distrayendo a los híbridos. Tenían un plan. Debían tenerlo.

Así que abandonó la lucha contra Klaus, y se acercó a ayudar a Kai. No se molestó en recorrer su daga del suelo; como buena Cazadora, siempre llevaba un arsenal encima. La chica agarró una enorme rama del suelo, y se acercó a Hayley sigilosamente, aprovechando que la tríbrida estaba preparando un hechizo. La golpeó en la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo. La morena gritó, pero se levantó al instante, y se enfrentó a los dos Cazadores. Kai soltó una carcajada.

−Gracias por venir a mi rescate, Bonster.

−Vamos, Malachai –Hayley sonrió, casi de forma maternal−. Sabes que ella no va a estar contigo para siempre. No puedo creer que hayas caído como un tonto. En cuanto te vea ser quien de verdad eres, se marchará.

−Siempre seremos como Bonnie y Clyde, señorita zorra Laughlin. Somos un equipo. ¿A que sí, Bon?

Bonnie no contestó. Atacó a Hayley mágicamente. La tríbrida hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se detuvo. Lanzó un hechizo que los lanzó a ambos hacia atrás. Bonnie acabó tirada en el suelo tras chocar contra el tronco de un árbol. La cabeza de Kai chocó contra una piedra, haciéndolo al mismo tiempo sangrar y despertar del control mental al que Hope lo estaba sometiendo. Sin embargo, el Cazador no se volvió contra la niña. En cambio, atacó a la que había sido su terapeuta con mayor rabia.

Por lo visto, Hope lo había estado conteniendo.

Kai corrió hacia Hayley, la agarró del pelo y la tiró al suelo. Se colocó sobre ella, y la abofeteó.

−¡Me arruinaste la vida!

−Yo te hice todo lo que eres hoy en día –Kai volvió a golpearla, esta vez más fuerte. La tríbrida comenzó a sangrar−. Sin mí, tú hoy en día estarías muerto. Tu padre probablemente te habría matado.

−¡Cállate!

El chico la agarró de la garganta, y apretó. Sabía que no podía matarla de verdad; Hayley era casi inmortal. Pero disfrutaría de verla sufrir. E, incluso si no necesitaba respirar para sobrevivir, la chica sentiría como si estuviera siendo ahogada. Y aquello era suficiente para que Kai esbozara una sonrisa. Sonrisa que asustó a Bonnie, y que la empujó a actuar.

Se acercó rápidamente al chico, y lo alejó de Hayley. Seguidamente, golpeó ella misma a la tríbrida, con un golpe seco en la sien que la dejó inconsciente. Sin embargo, aquello no detuvo al chico. Volvió a colocarse sobre Hayley y siguió golpeando, haciéndola sangrar, rompiéndole huesos. Bonnie no sabía qué hacer. Así que actuó por impulso. Se acercó a Kai, tiró de él hasta lograr apartarlo de Hayley, y le dio un puñetazo. El chico se echó hacia atrás, sangrando por la nariz, y la miró. Pareció percatarse por primera vez de su presencia, y aquello lo hizo reaccionar.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se acercó a Bonnie rápidamente. La envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, más lleno de rabia que de otra cosa. Le dio un beso en la frente, y volvió a separarse.

−Gracias. Gracias por no dejar que vuelva a ser quien era antes.

Dicho aquello, se separaron, y acudieron a ayudar a Hope, que en realidad no necesitaba su ayuda. Sin embargo, la agradeció. Por muy poderosa que fuera, luchar contra dos híbridos originales era bastante duro de por sí, y tener que estás controlando que Kai no se liberara completamente de su control no era sencillo. Así que sonrió al ver a los dos Cazadores acercándose a ella. Ahora, por fin, estaría en ventaja numérica.

* * *

−¿Cómo lo has logrado? –preguntó Klaus.

Caroline no contestó rápidamente. Sabía que lo que dijera podía cambiar todo lo que pasara después. Sabía que del modo en que Klaus reaccionara dependían muchas cosas, entre ellas, las vidas de las Cazadoras a las que había prometido ayudar.

−Jo me la dio antes de huir –mintió la rubia. Prefería hacerles creer a todos que Kol no había actuado a sus espaldas en ningún momento−. Pensé en contártelo, pero al final decidí que me sería mucho más útil mantenerlo en secreto.

Klaus se enfadó. Aquello dio una pista a Caroline sobre lo que podía significar de quién era la sangre que transformaba a uno en híbrido. La chica hizo una nota mental sobre aquel detalle. Tendría que comentarlo con Jeremy luego. A no ser que Jo muriera. Si lo hacía, la rubia dudaba que hubiera nada por lo que el recién convertido tuviera que preocuparse.

−Jo es Hayley, Caroline.

La chica frunció el ceño, y giró la cabeza hacia la chica que yacía en la hierba a pocos metros de ellos. La reconoció del cuadro que había visto hacía ya varios días, en casa de los Mikaelson. El cuadro de Hayley y Hope que Klaus había pintado. Caroline tenía que aceptar que la representación de Klaus había sido impecable; todas y cada una de las características de su rostro. Y entonces se enfadó.

Hayley la había traicionado desde el principio. Para empezar, había intentado hacerse pasar por su amiga para poder meterle ideas en la cabeza que la hicieran dudar de Klaus y del resto de los Mikaelson. Luego, tras mostrarse con el rostro que Caroline creyó verdadero, el de April, la había obligado a participar en sus planes en contra de su propia voluntad. Y ahora descubría que todo lo que creía haber comprendido finalmente sobre ella era mentira.

Jo era Hayley. Y aquello sólo significaba que ella no tenía nada que ver en toda aquella historia. Si los Mikaelson y Hayley querían matarse los unos a los otros, que lo hicieran. Ella sólo quería huir, y asegurarse de que tanto Kol como Jeremy estaban a salvo.

−¿Por qué me habéis metido los dos en vuestros estúpidos planes egoístas? ¡Los Mikaelson sois lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida!

−Y eso que todavía no me has conocido a mí –dijo Hope acercándose. A sus espaldas, Bonnie y Kai, con ayuda de una recién llegada Elena, luchaban contra Rebekah y Elijah, que por primera vez parecían darse cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. La niña tendió una mano a la rubia−. Mi nombre es Hope Mikaelson.

Y Caroline comprendió. Entendió que Klaus la había estado engañando desde el principio, que todo lo que le había dicho sobre la muerte de su futura esposa y su hija era mentira. Todo había sido una mentira.

Aprovechando su recién adquirida velocidad y la distracción de Klaus al ver su nueva expresión dolida, la rubia se acercó al lugar en el que había quedado la daga de Bonnie. Y no era una daga cualquiera. Era la daga capaz de matar a los tríbridos. La chica se volvió hacia Klaus, que por primera vez la miró de vuelta como a una adversaria en vez de una víctima. Por primera vez, debía tenerla en cuenta. Por primera vez, podía enfrentarse a ella.

Caroline atacó. No tenía experiencia en la lucha, pero sí estaba muy enfadada, y eso, junto con su recién adquirido instinto cuasi animal, la hizo una contrincante más que cualificada. Esquivó el brazo del híbrido original, que intentaba agarrarla de la cintura, y se colocó a su izquierda. Lanzó una cuchillada, pero sólo pudo hacerle un pequeño corte en el brazo. Sin embargo, Klaus comenzó a sentir instantáneamente un fuerte dolor. Aquel era el efecto de la daga; no sólo podía matar a las criaturas inmortales, sino que también provocaba suficiente dolor como para que el que lo sufría quisiera matarse antes.

La agarró del pelo, y tiró. La chica se vio en el suelo, pero no soltó la daga a pesar del dolor. Sintió que varios mechones de pelo se soltaban de su cabeza, y gimió. La rubia puso la zancadilla al híbrido, que cayó junto a ella sin poder tener tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Caroline se apresuró a colocarse sobre él, y lo abofeteó.

−Durante tanto tiempo me hiciste sentir tan pequeña… Nunca más, Nik. Nunca más.

Klaus no tuvo tiempo de responder. La daga se clavó en su hombro, y el híbrido se sintió rápidamente paralizado por el dolor. Sin embargo, le dio tiempo a atacar antes de quedarse inmóvil. Apartó a la rubia de un empujón que la lanzó hasta el otro lado del claro. La chica se golpeó la cabeza contra un tronco, y se sintió repentinamente débil. Supo que estaba sangrando, pero también que no podía distraerse. Por suerte, todavía llevaba la daga en la mano. Aquella era su ventaja, su única arma.

La chica se levantó, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Kol entraba en el claro absolutamente furioso. Al ver a su hermano tan mal, se acercó rápidamente y lo ayudó a moverse, alejándolo de la pelea. También vio a Damon, que se acercaba a ella rápidamente. La cogió de un brazo, y la chica apretó su agarre sobre la daga inconscientemente.

−¿Qué haces? No puedes quedarte aquí en medio.

−¿Los has salvado ya? –preguntó la chica, sin apartar la mirada de los dos hermanos Mikaelson.

−Sí. Bueno, estamos en proceso. Somos mayoría, siempre que Hope no nos abandone.

−Perfecto. Entonces ya ha terminado mi trabajo.

Caroline lanzó la daga, que alcanzó el corazón de su objetivo. El grito de dolor llenó el claro, y todos se giraron hacia el ya convertido en cadáver.


	21. EPÍLOGO: DESPUÉS

Y aquí está el final. Se me hace raro darle final a esta historia, teniendo en cuenta que la empecé hace casi un año. Pero bueno, como dice mi padre siempre que me voy a un examen, todo se pasa. Y es verdad.

Aviso: planeo escribir dos historias (one-shots) sobre esta misma historia. Una, la que me siento más inclinada a escribir ahora mismo, es sobre Jeremy antes de La Caza. Y la segunda sobre Klaroline después de La Caza. No sé, ya veré cómo se desarrolla todo. Tengo mucho que escribir.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: **4,856.

* * *

**LA CAZA**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**DESPUÉS**

* * *

Hope Mikaelson se sentó a la mesa. Por primera vez, no había estado allí cuando Kai había llegado a la cafetería de su sueño en New Orleans. La chica, que había abandonado su apariencia de niña y ahora parecía una joven de unos veinte-veinticinco años, sonrió al ver el enfado del Cazador. Por supuesto, no había esperado tener que volver a verla después de que la gran lucha familiar de los Mikaelson terminara. Había estado muy equivocado; cuando a Hope le interesaba algo, no lo abandonaba hasta que se aburriera.

−Imagino que no esperabas verme de nuevo. ¿Es cierto?

−¿Se puede saber qué quieres de mí ahora? Todo ha terminado ya. Déjame en paz, que bastante tengo ya con lo que me dejaste.

La chica frunció el ceño. Veía algo en la mirada del Cazador, una tristeza que no había notado antes. Un vacío. Y sabía que era culpa suya. Era culpa suya que Kai hubiera perdido lo que más había apreciado jamás. Pero había tenido que hacerlo. E, incluso si no se hubiera sentido obligada a hacerlo, nunca se arrepentiría. Ella siempre hacía lo correcto, al fin y al cabo.

−Siento mucho que hayas acabado así, Malachai. Pero en realidad no fue mi culpa. Bueno, sí que lo fue. Pero tú te lo buscaste.

−¿En serio? ¿No tenías suficiente con tu propio poder? ¿En serio tenías que quitarme el mío?

Kai alzó una mano, y Hope vio la desesperación en su mirada. Y su mente volvió al día anterior, a la lucha en la que casi pierde su vida a manos de su propia familia.

* * *

Hayley gimió, y miró hacia abajo. La daga sobresalía de su pecho, y no le habría resultado nada difícil retirarla de su cuerpo. Si no se hubiera sentido instantáneamente paralizada, claro. Intentó estirar una de sus manos hasta la empuñadura de la daga, pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle. Pronto, la tríbrida sólo pudo concentrarse en el dolor. Cayó al suelo, sus piernas incapaz de sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo. A pocos metros de ella, Caroline sonreía.

Klaus la miró con el ceño fruncido. Quería matarlo. Aquel había sido el objetivo de la rubia. O, al menos, eso había pensado él. Pero no lo había hecho. En vez de eso, había lanzado la daga a Hayley, que esperando el asesinato de su antiguo prometido, había sido pillada totalmente desprevenida y no había podido esquivar el ataque. Tal vez aquel había sido desde el principio el objetivo de Caroline. Tal vez lo único que había querido la chica había sido distraer a Hayley haciéndola pensar que Klaus era su único objetivo, sólo para poder matarla después. Tal vez. Klaus no se lo preguntaría.

Sí que le preguntó otra cosa, sin embargo.

−¿Vas a seguir intentando matarme?

−¿Vas a seguir intentando controlarme? –contestó la chica en respuesta.

Se giró y se marchó del lugar, dejando a un muy confundido Klaus mirando el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado ella. Movió el brazo, comprobando que el dolor de su hombro y su sentimiento de inmovilidad se habían desvanecido. Para cuando se giró hacia su hermano pequeño, que había permanecido a su lado tras haberlo ayudado a alejarse de la lucha, Kol ya se había marchado. El híbrido supo que se había marchado en busca de Caroline. No hizo nada por detenerlo. Ya no le importaba lo que hubiera entre Caroline y su hermano pequeño.

En cambio, se giró hacia su hija, que lo miraba fijamente. Rebekah y Elijah estaban en el suelo, con heridas no lo suficientemente graves como para resultar mortales pero sí lo suficiente como para retrasarlos durante varios minutos.

Hope sonrió, y corrió hasta su padre. Lo abrazó, y Klaus se quedó quieto. Hasta cierto punto, se alegraba de volver a ver a su niña, a la persona a la que habría querido cuidar desde su nacimiento. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que Hope no estaba bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo obsesionada con protegerlo. Y Klaus sabía mejor que nadie que una vida tan larga como la de Hope sólo llevaba a la locura.

−Menos mal que estás bien, papá. Sé que piensas que estoy totalmente loca, pero en realidad sólo he querido ayudarte durante todo este tiempo.

−No lo entiendo.

−¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Qué me preocupara por ti? Eres mi padre. Llevo cuidando de ti siglos.

Klaus no dijo nada más. A sus espaldas, Damon indicaba a Elena, Bonnie y Kai que se marcharan tras él. Aquel era el mejor momento para la huida; nadie estaría pendiente de ellos. Sin embargo, Kai se detuvo antes de marcharse del lugar. Sintió que el control de Hope sobre él volvía a desaparecer igual que había hecho antes. El Cazador sonrió, y preparó un hechizo.

Klaus apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarlos a él y a su hija antes de que el hechizo los lanzara varios metros atrás. Padre e hija cayeron al suelo, pero se levantaron casi instantáneamente, de nuevo alerta ante un posible ataque.

Kai siguió atacando. Preparó un hechizo tras otro, y siguió lanzándolos hasta que sintió que perdería todo su poder mágico. Hope, sorprendentemente, no logró volver a tomar control sobre su mente. Desistió de aquello, y pasó al contraataque. Sabía que su poder era mucho mayor que el del Cazador, y sin embargo, minutos después, ambos seguían lanzándose hechizos, sin intervención alguna por parte de Klaus. Bonnie, Damon y Elena, que se habían quedado un poco apartados, tampoco habían querido intervenir. Tampoco les hacía falta. Movido por una fuerza que sólo podía salir de haber pasado mucho tiempo bajo su control, el poder de Kai en aquellos momentos se equiparaba al de la niña.

Bonnie, a pesar de lo cómodo que parecía Kai mientras luchaba, estaba preparada. Tenía la daga en la mano, la misma que había matado a Hayley. Y estaba dispuesta a lanzarla. Con su puntería, dudaba que su tiro fallara. E, incluso si lo hacía, sabía que Damon estaría preparado para atacar.

Finalmente, Rebekah decidió volverse en contra de su sobrina también. Hasta el momento había estado recuperándose de sus heridas, pero su hermano había visto desde el primer momento que quería atacar. A ella no le servían las promesas de Hope de amor infinito hacia su padre. Hope estaba loca, y si nadie más se lanzaba a hacerlo, Rebekah sería la encargada de detenerla.

La niña se percató de que estaba perdiendo terreno. Durante la batalla, había usado gran parte de su poder, e incluso si se sabía mucho más poderosa que todos los demás en aquel claro exceptuando a su padre, también era consciente de que no podía simplemente matarlos a todos. Aquella no era la mejor manera de lograr la confianza de su padre.

Así que decidió que lo mejor sería dar una buena lección a Malachai.

Apartó a Rebekah de un solo golpe, y luego agarró la cabeza del Cazador con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Kai empezó a gritar.

Bonnie atacó. La daga se clavó en el hombro de Hope, que ni se inmutó. La Cazadora se acercó rápidamente, pero Klaus la cogió de la cintura y logró alejarla de su hija. Bonnie intentó desasirse, pero no lo logró; la fuerza del híbrido era muy superior a la suya. Elena saltó hacia adelante, pero su novio se le adelantó. Para cuando el vampiro alcanzó a Hope, la niña ya había dejado ir a Kai.

El chico cayó al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y gimió. Supo rápidamente lo que Hope le había hecho. Miró hacia arriba, y vio que la niña le sonreía, totalmente feliz consigo misma. Kai frunció el ceño.

−¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico.

−Eso es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a mí, Malachai. Sólo estás sufriendo las consecuencias.

−Dime que esto es temporal –el chico parecía estar rogando. Hope siguió sonriendo, aunque en este caso no parecía tan feliz como simplemente satisfecha.

−Todavía no lo sé. Es la primera vez que pruebo a hacer este hechizo.

La niña se giró, y se volvió hacia su padre. Klaus había desaparecido. La niña emitió un quejido. Elijah ayudó a Rebekah a incorporarse, y ambos se marcharon, seguramente en pos de su hermano. Hope los siguió, dejando a Damon y a las Cazadoras solos en el claro.

Bonnie se acercó rápidamente a Kai, y se arrodilló frente a él. El chico tardó bastante en alzar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. La chica frunció el ceño. Kai parecía destrozado. Finalmente, el chico se dispuso a hablar.

−Me lo ha quitado todo, Bonnie –el chico suspiró antes de seguir hablando−. Ya no soy un Cazador.

* * *

−Bueno, tampoco exageres –Hope sonrió−. Tampoco es el fin del mundo sólo porque no puedas hacer unos cuantos hechizos.

−¿Para qué me has hecho venir aquí?

−Para decirte que tal vez pueda devolverte tus poderes algún día. Todavía no, por supuesto. Pero dentro de unos años creo que habré perfeccionado el hechizo lo suficiente como para poder deshacerlo.

−Eres una zorra. No piensas deshacerlo, sólo quieres humillarme una vez más.

−Adiós, Malachai.

El sueño se desvaneció.

* * *

_Varios meses después_

−¿Qué te parece este?

Caroline giró, y Jeremy ladeó la cabeza, observando el vestido. A decir verdad, se sentía incapaz de diferenciar vestidos después de que la rubia lo hubiera obligado a ver los que él suponía más de cien vestidos. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué estaba tan emocionada. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un baile de graduación.

−Te queda muy bien. Como todos los demás. La verdad, no sé por qué me preguntas a mí. Llevo tres días con el mismo pantalón.

−No creas que no me he dado cuenta –Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada, y se quitó el vestido. Se vistió con la ropa que había llevado hacía tres horas, antes de decidir probarse todos los vestidos que vendían en la tienda en la que estaban−. Creo que ya sé qué regalarte por tu cumpleaños. Y también vamos a ir a la peluquería. Me niego a que lleves el pelo más largo que yo.

La chica se giró hacia el espejo y se acomodó sus recién cortados rizos. Sonrió, y salió del probador. Jeremy rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, le había tocado a él llevar todos los vestidos de vuelta afuera.

La dependienta los miró sospechosa. Claro, pensaba que eran pareja. Sin embargo, se distrajo rápido cuando Kol entró en la tienda. Lo miró con una sonrisa, y batió sus pestañas. El original ni se inmutó. Caroline tuvo que carraspear para que la mujer le prestara atención.

−Ya era hora –Kol se acercó a donde estaba Jeremy y le quitó varios vestidos de encima.

Incluso sin haber visto cómo cada uno de ellos le quedaba a la chica, él eligió los vestidos que le parecieron, y los puso sobre el mostrador. Eligió los más reveladores que encontró. Ni Caroline ni Jeremy parecieron sorprendidos. Cuando finalmente las manos de Jeremy estuvieron libres, Kol lo agarró de la camiseta, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. La rubia sonrió hacia la dependienta, que parecía realmente sorprendida.

Tras pagar, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al coche de Kol, un deportivo en el que apenas cabían las bolsas de todo lo que habían comprado. Kol era casi tan adicto a las compras estúpidas como Caroline, así que cuando volvieron a casa, llevaban, entre otras cosas, una consola, dos libros de turismo, una estantería y, curiosamente, zapatos de bebé.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento que habían compartido desde que Jeremy y Caroline se transformaron, dejaron todas las bolsas en el suelo, y se sentaron en los sofás. Cada uno tenía ya su lugar preferido; parecía increíble lo rápidamente que se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos.

−¿Quién se encarga hoy de la cena? –preguntó Kol. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

−No me jodas, Mikaleson –contestó Caroline mientras que encendía la televisión.

Jeremy sonrió. Ninguno de los dos cambiaría jamás; les encantaba discutir, más de lo que les gustaba mantener conversaciones civilizadas. Y él adoraba escucharlos. Le hacía sentir que tenía amigos de verdad, una familia incluso.

Por muy rara que hubiera sido la forma en que se habían juntado…

* * *

Kol alcanzó a Caroline antes de que ella se acercara a Mystic Falls. La agarró del brazo y la obligó a girarse. La chica intentó desasirse, pero ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa, y Kol le sujetó ambos brazos y se los colocó a la espalda. La empujó contra un árbol y le habló al oído, como si esperara que su hermano los estuviera buscando.

−Te dije que esperaras. ¿Por qué has dejado que te mate?

−Estoy harta de dejarme llevar por los Mikaelson, Kol. Y eso te incluye a ti.

La chica volvió a forcejear, y esa vez el chico la soltó. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

−¿Qué quieres?

−Salvarte, idiota. Mi hermano puede haberse alegrado de verte viva, pero te aseguro que Hope no va a quererte vida. Sobre todo después de que se dé cuenta de que has matado a su madre.

−Odia a su madre.

−Por ahora –Kol colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y la miró, comprensivo−. Nunca has tenido que lidiar con una persona loca, ¿verdad?

−Déjame en paz. Voy a marcharme mañana mismo, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por la pobre e indefensa Caroline.

−¿Y no tengo que preocuparme porque pierdas el control? –Kol ladeó la cabeza, y su mirada se volvió mucho más real al momento.

Caroline bajó la cabeza. Lo sentía. La sed, una sensación que casi la hacía perder el control sobre sí misma. La había sentido en el claro, cuando vio a las Cazadoras. Apenas había tenido el valor necesario para continuar con su plan y matar a Hayley, y cuando lo hizo, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de marcharse. Tenía mucha sed, tanta que se sentía capaz de morder al propio Kol.

−Vale. Ayúdame.

−Así no se piden las cosas, Caroline –el tono de Kol volvió a ser el bromista que utilizaba siempre. El híbrido apenas logró esquivar el golpe que la chica dirigió hacia su pecho, riendo−. Vale, vale. Te ayudaré. Y también a Jeremy, que, por cierto, debería habernos encontrado ya.

−¿Cómo fue vuestro reencuentro? –Caroline esbozó una sonrisa casi perversa.

Kol se levantó la camiseta. La rubia alzó las cejas al ver la gran marca en el pecho del chico, pero no dijo nada, ni borró su sonrisa.

−Fue a la perfección. ¡Jeremy! –gritó a continuación el chico.

El aludido apareció sólo medio minuto después. Se acercó rápidamente a la chica, y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. Luego se giró hacia Kol.

−Sí, lo sé –dijo Kol antes de que el otro híbrido tuviera tiempo de hablar−. Todavía no has acabado conmigo, me voy a arrepentir de haberte secuestrado. Estoy deseando estar a solas contigo, créeme.

−¿Podemos irnos de aquí? –dijo Caroline antes de que Jeremy respondiera−. Necesito una ducha.

Y Jeremy se había terminado de vengar. Y había empezado en cuanto Caroline se había metido a la ducha en la habitación del motel. De un empujón, el híbrido original había acabado pegado contra la pared, con el cuerpo del otro híbrido presionado junto al suyo. Jeremy lo había mordido en el cuello, y se había alimentado de él durante minutos mientras que, olvidando todos sus reparos, se restregaba contra él.

Para cuando se separaron, Kol estaba gimiendo. Cayó al suelo, debilitado por la falta de sangre, pero se llevó a Jeremy con él. Estando ambos en el suelo, el original rodeó al otro chico con los brazos y lo besó. Jeremy, por primera vez, se dejó llevar. Kol saboreaba su propia sangre en la boca del chico, y aquello lo encendió más de lo que nada había hecho en años, décadas.

Caroline los encontró en el suelo, ambos sin camiseta y Jeremy ya sin pantalones, y, tras simular una arcada, se marchó de la habitación. Pasó más de dos horas en recepción, temerosa de volver a la habitación pero sin poder hacer nada más que quedarse en el interior. Ser híbrida tenía sus desventajas, entre ellas no poder salir a la luz del día.

Kol fue a buscarla, y llevaba consigo un anillo como el de los demás híbridos que podían salir a la luz del sol. Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada.

−Podrías habérmelo dado antes. Os oía desde aquí.

* * *

Después de enseñarles a controlarse, Kol había decidido quedarse con Jeremy y Caroline en vez de volver con sus hermanos, al menos por el momento. Klaus seguía bastante mosqueado con él, y a decir verdad, prefería quedarse con sus nuevos amigos.

−¿Cómo está tu hermano, Kol? –preguntó Caroline. El chico sonrió.

−No hagas como si no lo supieras, Care. Le estás haciendo la vida imposible.

−Bueno, se lo merece. Y tampoco exageres. Sólo le hago sufrir un poquito.

Y era cierto. Ahora que Klaus había dejado de intentar controlarla, ella había sido la que había pasado a dominarlo. Aprovechaba lo atraído que se sentía el original hacia ella, y a pesar de que ella a veces sentía que fuera a terminar peor que Klaus, no se detenía. Quería que el rubio sintiera todo lo que había sentido ella durante el tiempo que había pasado bajo su poder, desde el primer momento en que el híbrido había decidido alimentarse de ella.

Caroline se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó una bolsa de sangre.

−¿Queréis?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. La rubia metió la bolsa en el microondas, mientras escuchaba como los dos chicos se movían. Rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que se encontraría cuando volviera al salón. A Jeremy, bebiendo directamente de Kol. Por suerte para ella, cuando estaban los tres, tenían la decencia de alimentarse sólo de la muñeca.

La chica se sentó mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su sangre y los observaba.

−¿Tan bueno es? –preguntó a Jeremy. El chico sonrió, pero fue Kol el que contestó.

−Ay, Caroline –se tapó la cara con una mano, fingiendo vergüenza−. Esas cosas no se preguntan.

* * *

Se había enamorado. Con la enorme cantidad de problemas que tenía, y él elegía ese momento para enamorarse. Bueno, más ciertamente, Caroline había elegido aquel momento para enamorarlo.

Klaus no llegaba a comprender cómo había sucedido. Un día, Caroline había aparecido en su casa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y respuestas. Le contó que la sangre que la había convertido era la suya; eso por sí sólo fue suficiente para que el original sintiera una posesividad que no había sentido por ningún otro híbrido al que hubiera convertido. La chica no le contó de dónde había sacado la sangre, pero sí le dijo que la sangre que le había dado Hayley la había tomado Jeremy. A Klaus no pudo importarle menos.

Habían dado paseos, por la gran propiedad de los Mikaelson, por el interior de la mansión y por el pueblo. Caroline había posado para un retrato, y también había nombrado varios de sus cuadros. Por terribles que fueran los nombres elegidos por la rubia, Klaus los eligió. No podía no hacerlo. Y así, mostró a sus hermanos cuadros de nombres tan ridículos que lo habrían hecho sonrojarse si hubiera sido humano.

Un día lo besó. Aquel no fue como los besos que se daban en el pasado, sino uno totalmente controlado por la rubia, un beso hambriento que le hacía estremecer. Klaus había salido corriendo cuando se habían separado, temeroso de no saber detenerse.

Y aquello había sido solamente el principio; Klaus lo sabía.

−¿Papi?

Aquel era verdaderamente su mayor problema. Hope parecía estar bien, pero había momentos en los que se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente, y aquello preocupaba a Klaus. Por un lado, el híbrido quería conocer a su hija perdida; pero por el otro, temía. Sentía que Hope no era más que un sueño del que estaba a punto de despertar, un recuerdo que se desvanecería ante sus ojos.

Y luego estaban sus hermanos. Elijah ignoraba por completo a su sobrina, mientras que Rebekah la fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que se la encontraba. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Por muy problemática que fuera la chica, no serían capaces de quitársela a Klaus, no después de lo que sufrió el rubio tras perderla.

Pero lo cierto es que, por mucho que deseara volver a estar con su hija, Klaus no estaba seguro de poder aceptar a su hija como tal. Era inestable. Y probablemente solo sería un estorbo para sus planes. Porque tenía planes. Planes mayores. Ahora que era finalmente un tríbrido completo, tenía mucho que hacer. Quería dominar a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que existían, pues al fin y al cabo, era claramente superior a todos ellos. Y Hope solo querría detenerlo, intentar protegerlo.

−¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Klaus. Supo que sus palabras habían sonado más agresivas de lo que había planeado, así que intentó suavizar su tono−. ¿Qué te pasa?

−¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?

Klaus no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería la chica en particular, pues demasiadas cosas les habían pasado a ambos, tanto juntos como por separado. Así que optó por la respuesta fácil.

−Porque somos importantes, Hope. Siempre va a haber gente detrás de nosotros.

−Mamá debería habernos querido.

−Hayley te quería, Hope. Y lo sabes.

−Bueno, creo que prefería odiarte a ti que quererme a mí. Nunca le perdonaré.

−Está muerta –Klaus sonrió al ver el puchero de su hija; por muy madura que fuera, de vez en cuando actuaba como si no fuera más que una niña−. Déjala en paz.

−No sé si algún día seré capaz. Ni a ella ni a Freya. No me puedo creer que fuera tan débil. ¿Estás seguro de que era realmente una Mikaleson?

−¿Estás segura de serlo tú? –intervino Rebekah repentinamente, apareciendo en la sala y dirigiéndose al vestíbulo−. A veces me da la impresión de que es imposible tener a alguien tan loca como miembro de mi familia.

Rebekah salió de la casa. Hope ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, observando a su tía.

−Es la oveja negra de la familia, ¿no?

−Ni de lejos. Todavía no conoces a Kol.

* * *

−¿Kai?

La voz de Bonnie sonó casi como un grito. La chica recorrió todos los pasillos del almacén. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir ahí, pero cuando el chico había desaparecido, a la Cazadora no se le había ocurrido ningún otro lugar al que Kai pudiera haber ido.

Desde que Hope le quitó su magia, Kai había dado un giro radical. Se había vuelto serio, taciturno, y había olvidado sus bromas y sus ataques de mal humor. Simplemente parecía ignorar todo lo que había a su alrededor. No solía ignorarla a ella, a pesar de que siempre le contestara con monosílabos y que apenas le sonriera. Pero siempre estaba junto a ella cuando Bonnie lo necesitaba.

−¡Kai, sal de donde sea que estés!

Bonnie entró en su antiguo dormitorio, y lo vio sentado en su cama, igual que había estado aquel día hacía ya varios meses, cuando le habló sobre la huída de Elena. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos, y no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. La chica se sentó frente a él en la cama de Elena, y le colocó una mano en la rodilla.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−Nada.

−Kai, háblame –suplicó la chica. Necesitaba hablar con él, que el chico se desahogara con ella; hasta el momento, su éxito había sido nulo.

−Se me ocurrió terminar de amargarme viniendo aquí, a recordar todo lo que tuve no hace mucho.

−No lo has perdido todo.

−¡Tú no lo entiendes! –Kai se levantó de la cama, rechazando su toque. Bonnie se encogió en su sitio, pero no dijo nada−. Yo no tengo nada, Bon. No tengo familia. No tengo amigos. No tengo magia. ¿Qué tengo?

Parecía absolutamente desolado. Bonnie dudó. Tal vez debería dejarlo solo. Dejar que el chico sufriera, porque al fin y al cabo, parecía necesitarlo. Y ella comprendía eso. Cuando se perdía algo realmente importante, era lógico tomarse un tiempo para llorar esa pérdida. Sin embargo, algo de lo que el chico había dicho la había molestado.

Kai no estaba solo. Lo habría estado si Hope le hubiera quitado su magia en otro momento de su vida. Pero no ahora. Ahora, la tenía a ella. Y, mientras que él se lo permitiera, ella no pensaba separarse de él. Bonnie se levantó de la cama.

−Me tienes a mí.

Kai la miró fijamente durante lo que parecieron minutos. Y después se derrumbó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y dejando que la chica le acariciara el pelo. Kai se permitió llorar por primera vez desde que le había sido arrebatada su magia; en realidad, desde que era pequeño no recordaba haber llorado. Al menos, no de verdad. Derramar lágrimas voluntarias le había resultado siempre bastante sencillo.

Bonnie empujó al chico hasta la cama de nuevo, y una vez que estuvieron sentados, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Kai alzó las manos y las giró, como si le resultaran desconocidas, ajenas. La Cazadora estiró una mano y le acarició la palma de la mano.

−Me siento vacío, Bonster. Me falta algo.

La chica no respondió. Agarró una de sus manos, y murmuró unas palabras en latín. La piel de Kai enrojeció alrededor de donde sus pieles se tocaban, y el chico soltó un grito ahogado. La agarró con más fuerza, y su expresión pasó a ser casi de sufrimiento. Pero Bonnie sabía que el chico no estaba sufriendo, al menos, no sufría nada aparte de nostalgia. Y es que la chica había empleado un hechizo de donar magia. Normalmente, esos hechizos eran los que se usaban para crear armas mágicas, como la daga capaz de matar a híbridos originales y tríbridos. Pero aquella vez, Bonnie había decidido donar parte de su magia al chico que estaba a su lado.

−Bonnie… −la voz del chico fue casi un susurro. Ella sonrió, y le besó cada una de las yemas de los dedos antes de soltarlo−. Gracias. Sé que…

−Tranquilo. No tienes que decirme nada.

−Bonnie –el chico la tomó de las mejillas−. En serio. Gracias.

La chica sonrió. Kai se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Bonnie arrastró al chico hasta fuera de la habitación, y al piso superior. Una vez arriba, se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho que había pertenecido a Richard.

Kai había intentado entrar en la sala al llegar al almacén, pero se la había encontrado cerrada. Aquello le había resultado extraño, pero dado que ya no tenía ni magia ni fuerza de Cazadora, no había podido abrir la puerta. Había supuesto que las Cazadoras lo habían cerrado hasta que un nuevo director fuera elegido para las Cazadoras de Mystic Falls.

Ahora, viendo la expresión en la cara de Bonnie, Kai supo que ella había tenido algo que ver con aquello.

−¿Qué hacemos aquí?

−Me puse en contacto con el señor Whitmore hace unas semanas –Kai frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del gran líder de las Cazadoras, un británico que no había salido de su casa en toda su vida. Kai nunca lo había tenido en gran estima–. Acordé que convendría que alguien con tanto poder como Malachai Parker tuviera un puesto de gran importancia entre nosotras.

–Yo no tengo poder, Bonnie –Kai suspiró. Pareció darse cuenta de algo, y frunció el ceño–. ¿Has mentido al señor Whitmore? Bonnie Bennett, ¿engañando a la autoridad?

–Puede –la chica esbozó una sonrisa pícara–. Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que he conseguido lo que quería. Y tú, a partir de este momento, eres el nuevo líder de las Cazadoras de esta zona.

Bonnie metió una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó algo que tendió al chico. Una llave. La llave del despacho de Richard. Kai suspiró, sabiendo que lo que hiciera a continuación cambiaría su vida por completo. Tenía dos opciones: podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad e intentar vivir una vida como un simple humano normal y corriente, o bien podía tomar la llave, y asumir las responsabilidades y los derechos que venían con el puesto.

A decir verdad, el ser jefe de Bonnie le resultaba extremadamente atractivo. El chico sonrió, su mente repentinamente llena de ideas que, estaba seguro, a Bonnie le resultarían totalmente perversas. Pero aquello no era lo único que lo atraía al puesto. Aquel puesto le daría la oportunidad de seguir siendo parte de las Cazadoras. Y, al fin y al cabo, tampoco estaba totalmente falto de poder. Gracias a Bonnie, tenía algo de magia en su interior.

Kai cogió la llave. Abrió la puerta, y vio que la sala estaba absolutamente vacía. El chico sonrió.

–Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Nos vamos a Ikea ahora mismo, este sitio es horrible. Y creo que tenemos que hacernos una nueva foto. Elegiremos un mejor fotógrafo esta vez. En la anterior yo no salía nada favorecido.

Bonnie rió. Sí, podría acostumbrarse a aquello.


End file.
